Sisters in Time
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: Rose Tyler and her adopted sister Gwen meet a man called the Doctor, this is a story of family, friendship and love. future 10Rose, Jack/Gwen, IantoOC, Tosh/Owen a new version of both Doctor Who and Torchwood
1. Rose and Gwen

The alarm went off and there was two groans

The alarm went off and there were two groans. A pale hand smacked on the stop button and slid back behind the covers.

"Girls wake up, you'll be late for work" a woman shouted.

The covers slid off and a pale girl with long dark hair yawned on the other side of the bedside table another girl sat up, she was also pale but had golden hair. The two girls hurried to get dressed. They quickly gulped down their drinks; their mother left on the table for them.

Tea for the golden haired girl. Coffee for the dark haired girl.

The golden haired girl wore a red hoodie and a pair of black trousers. The dark haired girl wore black jeans and a black leather jacket. They set off caught the bus and headed to work.

They assisted costumers, folded clothes and hung them up. Occasionally grinning at each other, both wishing life would be more exciting. They met up with their best friend and ate chips for lunch before going back to work. It was five o'clock when everything changed.

The two girls walked towards the door with their arms linked, giggling.

"Ah, girls could you do me a favour and give this to Wilson?" a man said passing them a package

"sure, we can't have Wilson not having this" the golden haired girl said cheerfully taking the package and the two girls headed back to the elevator to head down to the basement where Wilson spent most of his time.

The basement was empty. Well it wasn't, it was filled with stock and mannequins. But there was no human life….

"Helloooooooo Wilson we got your package for you" the golden haired girl called out "come on Wilson we want to go home, just come out and get your bleedin' parcel"

"Oh you're nice aren't you" the dark haired girl mumbled

"I personally don't want mum ranting" the golden haired girl said dismissively

They ended up in a dead end.

"Is it me or are those mannequins following us?" the dark haired girl asked

"You're imagining things" the golden haired one said "you've been reading too much horror"

The mannequins closed in on them

"Or maybe you're not imagining things" the golden haired girl said

They came closer, and closer, reaching out for them when…..

….when a hand held the blonde's hand. She turned to see a man in his mid forties in a leather jacket.

"Run"

The blonde girl grabbed her sister's hand and the three ran.

"What about Wilson?" the dark haired girl panted

"Wilson? Who's Wilson?" the man asked

"The caretaker" the blonde said

"Oh he's dead, sorry"

"You killed him?" the dark haired one shrieked

"What? Nah it was the mannequins"

"Mannequins my arse" the dark haired girl muttered.

They were in an ally and the man ran back in shutting the door, he opened it again and said "my name is the Doctor and who are you two?"

"Rose Tyler and this is my sister Gwen"

"Well Rose and Gwen Tyler, run!"

He then shut the door in their faces.

The next day was chaotic. The two girls lost their jobs because the building was blown up, the Doctor made a return when a plastic arm was discovered in their living room, after doing some research the two sisters met a man called Clive who told them about the Doctor. They then had pizza with Mickey who turned out to be one of the auton thingies the Doctor mentioned.

They saved the doctor from the nesten conscience and he offered them a chance to travel with him.

They shared a look.

Mickey made a stupid comment and both girls rolled their eyes. They grabbed hold of each other's hand and ran towards the blue police box. Ready to start a life travelling through time and space.

**Author's note: yes I know its short and it's not detailed however I promise the future chapters will slowly get better. **


	2. Gwen and Gwyneth

"so Rose Tyler, Gwen Tyler, where do you want to go

"So Rose Tyler, Gwen Tyler, you've seen the future, how about the past, Naples 1870….Christmas eve lovely time" the Doctor began to play with the controls. He looked up and eyed the girl's jeans warily. "You may want to change" he mumbled "the wardrobe is right, left, right, right again and the third bin on the left"

The two girls nodded and headed off to find something to wear.

_She froze as she saw a girl who looked just like her standing in front of her; she wasn't a maid but a rich lady._

"_GWYNETH HURRY UP GIRL WE GOT A BODY TO FIND!" _

_The girl that looked like her winked before fading._

"_Coming Master" Gwyneth shouted hurriedly tying the strings of her bonnet. _

"So how do I look?"

The Doctor turned to see Rose Tyler dressed in a rich pink and black dress.

"Don't laugh" she warned

Her hair was pulled back into a bun, allowing him to see her neck more clearly; she was wearing a black cloak that was tied neatly to her neck.

"You look beautiful" he said sincerely _Jesus why did I say that? I can't have her thinking I fancy her; she's just a puny human. _"For a human that is" he added hastily

Rose raised her eyebrow

"And what about me? Do I look beautiful for a human?" Gwen teased walking out of the shadows, her dark hair was styled similar to Rose's, her dress was exactly like Rose's but the skirt was emerald green.

"Yes perfect for a human" the Doctor said still staring at Rose

Gwen smothered a giggle, she couldn't help noticing how the Doctor always watched Rose, how he always confided in her and how he always accidentally ignore Gwen. She found it amusing that this intelligent brooding alien had a crush on her sister.

"What about you?" Gwen asked "aren't you going to change?"

The Doctor looked annoyed "I have changed I changed my jumper" he pulled at the dark purple wool.

The girls just rolled their eyes.

"I got the date wrong" the Doctor mumbled reading the news paper "its 1867 not 1870"

"That's all right" Rose said

"We're not in Naples" the Doctor said

"So where are we?" Gwen asked pulling her cloak closer to herself to keep herself warm

"Cardiff"

The girls groaned.

"Hey don't knock it; there is a huge amount of time and space energy in Cardiff. You see there is this rift and –

There was a loud and abrupt scream coming from the theatre.

"Never mind the bloomin' rift" Rose said "someone needs our help"

Both girls ran with the Doctor directly behind them.

Rose followed the woman and man to their carriage, hoping she'll save the woman in time. She was shocked to see that the woman was dead.

"You killed her" Rose shouted

"No, no we didn't" the woman said her welsh accent thick

Rose looked up to glare at her…..only to see her sister's face staring back at her, pleading at her.

"Gwen?" Rose whispered

The man put a handkerchief to Rose's mouth and nose, and Rose fainted.

Gwyneth was scared and confused, a man in his late forties, THE Charles Dickens and a girl that looks just like her but in a rich lady's dress came barging in to her Master's home to save the blonde child.

Now all four of them sat in the parlour as she served them tea.

"Two sugars and milk just as you like it" she mumbled to the Doctor "milk and three sugars" to Rose, "I'm afraid we don't have coffee so I made your tea black" to Gwen.

Both looked at her in surprise, they didn't tell her what they would like in their tea.

Rose and Gwen were helping Gwyneth with the dishes asking her questions and basically having a discussion.

"I swear Misses Tylers' you two are wild things. And you have come so far…..so very far. From a world of metal things that move on roads…..and metal birds flying people to far away place…..and you two have gone further than others….. little Gwen Cooper….you were in a metal box that was heading to London…..and it crashed….you have no memory…you wandered for days….and then you met the Tylers….and you Miss Rose…..you have to beware the darkness the Big Bad Wolf!"

Gwyneth stumbled backwards and blinked. "I'm sorry Misses, I am sorry I didn't mean to but –

"But it happens"

The three women turned to see the Doctor standing there.

"You see and hear things that aren't there. The rift is talking to you….you have the gift"

It was the gelf; they pretended to be in danger and needed help. Gwyneth opened the rift and they began to kill and take over. Charles dickens came up with an idea to help save them.

Gwyneth ended up dying.

As the Doctor typed in the co-ordinates for home, Gwen sat there in silence.

A girl with her face died tonight.

This girl knew what happened to her parents.

The Doctor looked at her, he sighed and held her hand, pulled her towards the screen, on the screen was some kind of family tree.

"There's you, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper, only child and if you go through all mother's line… see here its Gwyneth. She was your great, great, great, great aunt. She wasn't you"

Gwen gave him a weak smile "do you think I have…..that physic power she had?"

"If you lived in Cardiff all your life maybe, but since the age of six you lived in London. It's probably dormant if you had a descendent that lived in Cardiff the power might re-awaken."

"Thank you Doctor….you know like Rose said earlier this evening I am glad to have met you"

The Doctor gave her a grin "me too, now let's get you two home so you can get your stuff and say your goodbyes"

**Authors note: yes I am aware I have left out end of the world but quite honestly apart from a small scene between Gwen and the face of Boe I had nothing to write, I was uninspired. Please review. **


	3. The Tyler Women

"right, home" the Doctor said throwing the doors of the TARDIS open

"Right, home" the Doctor said throwing the doors of the TARDIS open.

"How long has it been since we left?" Rose asked

"Twelve hours"

"You mean, we went to the end of the world and met Charles Dickens in twelve hours" Gwen said with a disbelieving note in her voice

"I told you, time machine"

"Brilliant, we can say we stayed at Shareen's or Keisha's" Rose said "come on Gwen let's hurry up, we need to come up with an excuse on why we're packing up and leaving"

The two girls ran off in hand and hand, the Doctor watching them in amusement. Then he noticed a missing sign, he walked up to it and his eyes widened at the picture of Gwen and Rose.

"Rose, Gwen…my god you're back" Jackie breathed

The door was thrown open and the Doctor was leaning against it panting "sorry, bit of a mishap it hasn't been twelve hours…..it's been twelve months" _if looks could kill I would have regenerated three times over by now. _

"Travelling you two say" Jackie shrieked "do I look stupid?" the Doctor opened his mouth to answer when Rose shot him a glare "your passports are in the drawer, tell them officers, get some answers out of them"

The two police officers looked at Gwen and Rose "well?" one of them said

"We were hired" Gwen said "by Doctor John Smith….in a rush we forgot to tell mum and headed of to Africa to help with the poverty"

"So you are assistants" the other officer asked

"I prefer companions" the Doctor muttered

"Was there any sexual relationships between the three of you?"

All three Tyler women and the Doctor choked on their tea.

"What….?"

"NO!"

"Never in a million years"

"They're sisters why would they….?"

The Tyler sisters sat on the roof silently, staring out into space, both have changed their clothes into a new pair of jeans (blue for Rose, black for Gwen) and a fresh t-shirt.

"It's not fair" Rose mumbled

"What's not fair?"

Both girls almost fell off the roof in shock

"Don't bloody do that" Gwen hissed

"Sorry"

The Doctor sat down in between the sisters "go on then what's not fair?" he asked casually

"That we saw all those great things and we can't tell anyone" Rose mumbled softly not taking her eyes of the Doctor. "It's like we're the only ones that know all those great and wonderful things"

There was a sudden loud beeping noise, the three companions turned to see a huge space ship flying ahead.

"Fantastic" the Doctor said helping the Tyler sisters up

The three were in Mickey's flat trying to watch the news. Trying was the key word.

"And then the moment you two left I get arrested, after questioning upon questioning, the Keisha set her mates on me. Do you know how long I spent in hospital? And the bricks through the window, threat letters in my letterbox and the whispers on the estate…"

"MICKEY SHUT UP" Rose and Gwen shouted

"Rose…. I thought you were my mate….and I thought we were heading to something more"

Gwen snorted _the only time Rose was remotely interested in you mate, was when she was purely pissed. _

"Rickey…." The Doctor started

"Mickey" Mickey corrected

"yes that's what I said" the Doctor said "now Rickey these two girls have seen amazing things and we're now watching the moment aliens and humans first make contact, we don't really care about your issues"

"You may not but Rose does"

Rose rolled her eyes

"Right Rose?"

Rose didn't answer

"ROSE??"

Rose jumped "what?" she said

Gwen giggled and Mickey looked annoyed.

The three slid into the car, giggling insanely.

"I can't believe mum got us arrested" Gwen said

"I can't believe we're going to meet the prime minister" Rose said

"Who is the prime minister?" the Doctor asked

"How should we know? We've been gone for a year" Rose and Gwen said

"Bloody twin speak, always at the most important moment never at the boring moments" the Doctor grumbled

Harriet, Rose, Gwen and the Doctor sat down in the conference room behind the steel lockdown doors.

"Can you do it Rickey?" the Doctor asked

"Yes…but….what about you three?" Mickey whispered

"What? What do you mean about them three?" Jackie asked

The Doctor looked up at Rose "I could save the world but lose you" he whispered looking horrified

"Do it" Rose whispered before hanging up the phone

"What are we going to do?" Harriet asked coolly

"The missile it'll be like an earthquake right?" Rose said

Gwen smiled cottoning on to Rose's thought "so we need to find something like a doorway to sit in" she said

"The cupboard" Harriet exclaimed yanking the door open.

"You three are fantastic" the Doctor said sincerely

"He's alien"

"So?"

"So you're going to throw your life away travelling with him? What about your mother? What about me Rose?"

"I'm sorry Mickey but me and Gwen love this life…it was like it was made for us"

"Besides I don't do domestic"

"What about the Sheppard's pie I made?"

"Mum, your cooking is a good enough reason to run"

"You're a cheeky little thing Gwen"

"Don't worry mum that blue box is a time machine, me and Gwen could have gone to planets and times far away but be back in ten seconds"

The sounds of the TARDIS departing

"Ten seconds are gone" Jackie whispered a small tear fell for the lose of her daughters.

**Authors note: brief I know but hopefully it'll get better. Review please. **


	4. Mr Tyler and The Wrong Hand

The thre companions sat in silence

The three companions sat in silence. They had just had two eventful trips, one in Utah; America 2012 where they met a dalek that had Rose's DNA and picked up a new companion called Adam.

Who promptly lost their trust when he used the knowledge of the future for personal gain, and the Doctor dropped him home.

"Tell me about your father" the Doctor whispered

"Why?" Rose asked gently

"I told you about Galifrey… and I was curious about your father"

"He was a great man" Rose said

"Mum always said he would be inventing this and that" Gwen whispered

"He died, six months after I was born" Rose said "a car hit him….no one was there to hold his hand…." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" the Doctor muttered

"Can we see him?" Rose asked "on that day? I want to be there….to hold his hand….please?"

"Your wish my command, but be careful what you wish for"

She ran away, couldn't handle it.

"It's all right sweetie" Gwen muttered holding her weeping sister.

Rose made eye contact with the Doctor before asking "can we do it again?"

Instead of running away she pushed out of the way of the car.

"What's wrong with you two?" Rose asked

"What's wrong? What's wrong, she asks" the Doctor snapped "you saved him Rose"

"Yeah so?"

"He wasn't supposed to live; one single man can change the world"

"For god sake he's not Hitler, he's my dad" Rose snapped

"looks like I picked up another ape" the Doctor sneered "at least Gwen had common sense to not do anything stupid, or was that your plan as well?"

"Funny enough Doctor I agree with you on this" Gwen muttered

Rose looked angry and hurt "what do you mean Gwen?" she asked

"Rose, we don't know him" Gwen whispered "for all we know in six years time he won't let Jackie take me in, he might throw me into an orphanage and I won't be your sister."

"He won't he's your dad" Rose said soothingly

"FOR PETE'S SAKE ROSE, THAT MAN IS NOT MY FATHER, MY PARENTS DIED IN A CARCRASH BUT I DIDN'T ASK THE DOCTOR TO BRING ME BACK SO I COULD SAVE THEM, DID I?"

At that explosion Gwen stormed out, tears fell down Rose's cheek and the Doctor stood there glaring at her.

"I want the TARDIS key back" he said

"Fine" Rose snapped pulling the key off of her neck and thrusting it at him "look after Gwen for me"

"I won't come back for you" the Doctor said walking away but before he reached the door he took one last look at her. _Why did she have to do something stupid like that? I thought she was different…_

"You will" she whispered "not straight away but you will"

The Doctor slipped his hand into Gwen's. But it wasn't the same as Rose. With Rose it felt like they were made just to hold each other's hand, with Gwen it was like…holding a stranger's hand.

"You left her behind" Gwen whispered

"She…she was not who I thought she would be…you had more common sense"

Gwen gave a small bitter laugh "ah, if I was in her position I might have done the same. It's the human in us Doctor; we love completely and do anything for ourselves without the thought of the consequences."

"Should I go back for her?"

"Yes but not now. She's expecting you to come running back any second. Let's go back to the TARDIS have a cup of tea or watch a movie, maybe even move the TARDIS a few streets away. It will teach her a lesson"

The Doctor smiled weakly but his thoughts were filled with Rose.

The two sisters sat there in the church solemnly, the Doctor has given his life for all those people. Pete Tyler knows the truth….and they were stuck on what to do.

"He loves you" Gwen whispered

"Who? Dad?"

"No the Doctor, he loves you, that's why we're here, that's why he sacrificed himself. If it was me or someone else that did all the stuff you have done, he would have abandoned them"

"The Doctor doesn't love me"

"You weren't there when the dalek had you gun point. His hearts were breaking; I could see it in his face"

"Girls"

The two turned to see Pete standing there looking grave.

"I have to die, don't I?" he whispered looking horrified

"No you don't" Rose said quickly

"But I do, it's the only way Rosie" Pete turned to Gwen "if I had the chance, I would have kept you. You would have been my other little girl. Little Gwen and Rosie, I wish I could have been there"

Pete pulled them in to a three-way hug and then pulled away. He kissed Jackie and the forehead of baby Rose before he ran. He ran and ran until he was hit by the car.

"Go to him"

Rose turned to see the Doctor standing behind her. And then she ran to hold her father's hand.

_Hello sweethearts, come here sit down. Good girls. See this man? His your daddy, even yours Gwen. He would have wanted you just as much as I did. He was hit by a car…it just came out of no where…the driver was young…just a boy…this blonde girl sat beside him and held his hand…she only left when the medics arrived…and by then it was too late…sometimes I swear I saw a man in leather and a girl with long dark hair pulling the blonde girl away…_

**Author's note: next time on Sisters in Time:**

"**Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" **


	5. Captain Jack Harkness

The TARDIS materlised slowly, when it finally finished the door was flung open by the Doctor

The TARDIS materialised slowly, when it finally finished the door was flung open by the Doctor.

"Right no time to waste, we got to find the spaceship, sort out whatever problems it caused and then…." The Doctor trailed of when he saw Rose's t-shirt "are you sure you want to wear that?"

"What's wrong with it? It's can't be bad as Gwen's skirt" Rose said pointing at the red mini skirt Gwen was wearing.

The Doctor scanned Gwen's red skirt with the black sweater and matching tights, her hair was tucked under a red hat.

"It suites her" he said shrugging "but your t-shirt may cause a riot" he said nodding the union jack.

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered something about a biased alien.

_Whoa what a way to pull a Rose Tyler _Gwen thought annoyed at herself, as she clung desperately to the rope. Usually it was Rose that got into these kinds of situations. But this time it was Gwen who was hanging on to a zeppelin during a bomb raid. _Last time I'll ever try and help lost boys crying for their mother._

She was slipping, not much but still she was slipping. Her hands were getting sweaty from holding on.

And then she let go.

She was going to fall, fall hundreds of feet to her death.

And then everything froze.

She was frozen in midair.

"Can you please turn off your mobile? It's interfering with the ray" an American accent said

Gwen blinked _you got to be joking. _

"Please, I'm not joking, it will interfere and you may fall to your death"

Gwen quickly grabbed her mobile and switched it off but before she did she noticed she had a missed call from Rose. _So they're finally noticed I went missing?_

"Thank you" the voice said

_Is it possible to fall in love with a voice? _Gwen thought dreamily as she was pulled in by the ray into a space ship. She staggered slightly, feeling a bit faint. Two strong arms wrapped themselves round her waist and she felt wonderful warmth. She took in a deep breath a caught the wonderful smell of lynx mixed in with smoke and drink.

"You may feel a bit dizzy" the American murmured in her ear. He sounded lovely.

Gwen looked up to see the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. The man had dark hair that seemed naturally ruffled and the most sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello" she said weakly, she pulled away a bit and turned to face him properly

"Hello" the man said softly, and then she blacked out. As she did she felt someone catch her and murmur of "I always did have that effect on women"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Could you help us? We're looking for a brunette in red"

The children sat there staring at them grinning, they liked the Doctor and Rose, and they were friendly and didn't report them about stealing the food.

"Sorry no, but there are many brunettes in red here in London" one of the boys chirped offering Rose a platter filled with beef; she shook her head and smiled gently.

"Oh no...She's not any brunette in red, she's Rose's sister. If you find a Gwen Tyler tell her we're looking for her" the Doctor said, he scanned the room and beamed "you lot are fantastic, geniuses, this must be the perfect scam. That's what I love about you humans, always surviving, always friendly…though there can be occasions…."

There was knock on the door and a small voice saying _"muuuuuuuuuuumy" _

Nancy gasped and the other children screamed and ran out of the back door.

"Doctor that was the kid Gwen was following" Rose whispered

Nancy whimpered "he always follows me, he wants me for something"

"_Are you my mummy?"_

Gwen woke up to find herself in a small bunk bed. She slowly got up and smoothed her skirt out. There was music….lovely music playing. She followed the sound to see the American man sitting there.

"Who are you?" she whispered

The man looked up and grinned. He stood up and walked towards her "Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

"Gwen Tyler" Gwen said

Jack grabbed her hand and kissed it softly "very nice to meet you Miss Tyler"

"Now who are you really" Gwen said hiding her blush through a wave of dark hair. She lost her hat somewhere.

"I'm a time agent" Jack said waving a piece of paper in her face. Gwen held it for a moment before handing it back.

"Psychic paper" Gwen said dismissively

"How did ya know?" Jack asked looking impressed

"I have a friend who travels with a piece. Also it said you're single and you workout in the gym every week"

Jack's grin was almost unbearable "you should be careful; it says here you're single and specifically like Americans in 1941 military clothes"

"It does not" Gwen snapped

"Maybe or maybe not…who are you travelling with?" Jack said "I know you're probably from the twenty first century, your clothes are made from similar materials, by the way you should really dress in the era you're visiting it causes less riots"

"You should see what my sister is wearing; in this period if we went to Germany she'd be lynched"

Jack smiled "it just happens that I have a dress from this era, would you like to try it on?"

"And what have you trying to peep on me? No thanks"

"Good, I like what you're wearing anyway; something tells me you don't wear a lot of colour"

It could have been hours, but all Gwen could think about was her and the Captain dancing on his invisible ship outside of the Big Ben.

They shared a glass of wine and talked 'businesses. She managed to get him to tell her about the ship that fell here, she told him she was working for a Mr Spock and her sister is her partner in crime.

She looked at her pale hands moments before they were red and raw from the rope burns, now they were cured…by those nanogenes.

Jack took her hand into his and grinned

"Take me to your boss then" he said

Gwen blushed slightly; _his hand fits with mine…is this why Rose and the Doctor always hold hands?_

"Because he isn't your brother is he Nancy? He's your son" the Doctor said

Nancy looked down

"You were what fifteen? Sixteen? Alone and a single mother, you pretended to be his sister and he always asked you, are you my mummy?"

A tear trickled down Nancy's cheek.

"Let me save your son"

"Everyone lives Rose, everyone"

Gwen watched as Rose and the Doctor bantered and cheered. The bomb was gone, the people were no longer gas masked zombies and little Jamie was reunited with his mother.

Gwen thought about Jack, the charming man that flirted with everyone. The Doctor didn't like him…

"Doctor" Gwen said "what about Jack?"

The Doctor looked down at the console

"Could….could you save him?" Gwen asked

The Doctor looked at Rose

They had been flirting earlier, Jack and Rose. But then the Doctor charmed her all over again, with the chat Gwen watched in the cupboard….they forgot Gwen again.

"For me Doctor" Gwen asked

So he did.

The four of them did swing dance in the TARDIS. Mostly the pairs were the Doctor and Rose and Gwen and Jack. But occasionally Jack danced with Rose or the Doctor.

Gwen thinks that in time the Doctor will grow fond of Jack

Rose thinks that Gwen has fallen for Jack.

The Doctor thinks that Jack is nothing but a perverted conman…but he seems nice that Jack bloke, he likes Gwen and will look after her when the Doctor can't

And Jack thinks that the two sisters and the Doctor are a swell group and he really should stay out of this time period if he is picking up words like swell.


	6. Why Vegas and Alcohol do not mix

"Viva las vegas

"Viva las vegas!" Jack shouted excitedly as they exited the TARDIS

The Doctor winced and rub on of his ears "Thanks Jack, do you want me to become death?"

Jack slung an arm round Gwen and grinned "Well if it wasn't for your big ears…"

"Oi! My ears are not that big"

Both Gwen and Rose began to giggle as the two men argued about the Doctor's ear size. They had gone from mission to mission recently and the Doctor decided it was time for a break, Jack decided it was time to visit Las Vegas.

"Yes sirs how I can help you?" a man from behind the reception desk asked

"Ah yes we had reservations" the Doctor said waving his psychic paper in the receptionist face.

"Ah yes the Smith/Tyler/Harkness party" the receptionist beamed "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Smith first anniversaries are always the best"

The Doctor looked alarmed and he quickly scanned the psychic paper.

_Mr John Smith and Mrs Rose Smith - double room _

_Captain Jack Harkness – single room_

_Miss Gwen Tyler – single room. _

_Goddamnit!! You bloody idiot, what the hell were you thinking? _

Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor smirked. The Doctor slammed the leather cover of the paper shut, before Rose or Gwen read it.

After getting their keys the Doctor insisted Rose and Gwen will share a room, while he and Jack got the single rooms.

"Right me and Rose are going to take our chances in the gambling room here, what are you two doing?" the Doctor said

"I promised Gwen that I'll take her dancing, maybe you two could come and learn from the masters" Jack said teasingly

The Doctor glared at Jack, and Jack sighed.

"Fine, me and Gwen will not do anything stupid like blowing up the building. Though it only happened once and I don't see why it was such a crime"

"Jack you blew up Buckingham palace!" the Doctor squawked

"And you blew up number ten downing street and Rose and Gwen's job and a funeral home and a couple spaceships and –

"Yeah we get the picture Jack" Rose said grinning

"Rosie! You look fantastic, brilliant, gorgeous, are you sure you want to stay with big ears?"

Rose laughed "I'm sure"

"My ears ARE NOT that big" the Doctor muttered

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked

"She's coming out in a mo'"

"Will she be dressed up like you?" Jack asked

Rose laughed again "Jack I'm only wearing Jeans" Jack raised an eyebrow, yes she was but they were not her regular blue jeans. They were black, she was wearing a tight, low cut black silk top and her hair was loose. "Ok maybe I'm a little dressed up but I'm not that dressed up"

Before Jack could make a witty reply, Gwen came out. She was wearing a dress…a low cut, tight bodice red dress, the skirt flaring out from the hips. Her dark hair was curled in ringlets with a fake red rose clipped in on one side.

"You…you look breathtaking" Jack muttered

"And he's not lying I haven't seen him breath since she entered the room" the Doctor whispered in Rose's ear.

"Well we better go then" Gwen said "you promised me a night out in a down to earth club without any aliens touching me up"

Jack felt a flash of anger as he recalled the alien club he took Rose and Gwen to; only too have to save them from a octopus type alien that was using his eight arms to his advantage….

Jack was watching Gwen dance with this bloke, that's she's been dancing with for a while. He was jealous. He won't admit it out loud but he was jealous. She was supposed to dance with him. Not this welsh chubby bloke.

The guy's name was Rhys; he came with his mates for some fun.

Jack frowned as he noticed Rhys dragging Gwen towards the men's bathroom. He got up and followed.

Gwen pushed the man off of her

"Come on you wanted this" the guy said pushing her against the wall.

"I just wanted to dance" Gwen hissed squirming

"Well we could dance all night if you wish to"

"I believe that's my line"

Rhys turned to see Jack, and the next thing he knew was being knocked out by a single blow of his fist.

Gwen pulled the strap of her dress up and gave Jack a small smile. "Thanks" she muttered.

Jack stepped over Rhys and cupped Gwen's face. "This is becoming a recurring theme" he muttered

"But you like it don't you" Gwen said smiling coyly

"Yeah I do" Jack admitted, he then leaned in and took Gwen's lips, claiming her, his.

It was the next morning and the Doctor was banging on Jack's door "GET A MOVE ON HARKNESS, WE'RE HAVING BREAKFAST BEFORE HEADING TO THE TARDIS BE THERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

The door opened to reveal a sleepy Rose Tyler.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Where's Jack?" the Doctor began to panic, he thought Jack liked Gwen not Rose, but then again he had been flirting with Rose as well as everyone else in the universe.

"No idea, I went into my room to see something I never want to see again"

"And that is…?"

"Gwen and Jack 'dancing' so to speak"

The Doctor shuddered at the image.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream.

Rose and the Doctor ran into Gwen and Jack's room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose said

Gwen held out her hand, trembling slightly. On her finger something eerily similar to a wedding ring.

"Me and Jack…. We kinda gotten married"

"See this is why Vegas and alcohol do not mix" the Doctor said shaking his head.

**Authors note: I would like to thank starry-eyed-torchwood-lover for the bathroom dialogue idea. And I want to thank my random dream I had years ago to create the Vegas idea.**

**Dream me – your welcome I am fantastic**

**Me – raises eyebrow cocky much?**

**Dream me – well I am part of your imagination**

**Me – that is true….hmm….I wonder**

**poof**

**Fred and George – hello Lady Clark kisses my cheek**

**Dream me – hey what about me?**

**Me – well you are me so whatever they do to me happens to you.**

**Dream me – still not the same**

**Fred and George – please ignore the insane ramblings of the author, please review and she might not add another insane rambling in the next chapter…**


	7. Gwen Elizabeth Harkness

"well the choice is either you stick around for a divorce or you pretend it never happened" Rose said waving her fork about "however I think you should stay married and tell mum, I need a good laugh"

"well the choice is either you stick around for a divorce or you pretend it never happened" Rose said waving her fork about "however I think you should stay married and tell mum, I need a good laugh"

"Oh thanks Rose, you're a big help" Gwen said sarcastically draining her coffee. She sighed and glanced at Jack who was still at the buffet table making a large pile of food on his plate.

The Doctor sniggered "I can just picture it" he cleared his throat and put on a high squeaky voice "hi mum, just came to tell you that I got drunk and then married to a fifty first century ex time agent, conman that has a habit of flirting with anything that moves"

Gwen narrowed her eyes "I do not sound like that" she said before helping herself to more coffee.

"Mum would shout, faint or slap the Doctor" Rose said

"But I didn't do anything" the Doctor protested

"Doesn't matter in her mind you should have protected me from Captain Jack Harkness and his flirtatious ways"

"Humans" the Doctor grumbled

Gwen avoided Jack for weeks, she always left the room when he entered and during the adventures she barely went near him. It annoyed Jack to no end. So he kicked the Doctor and Rose out of the TARDIS ("but it's my TARDIS not your why can't you leave?" the Doctor Whinged) and cornered Gwen in her bedroom.

It just happened to be at the time she was getting changed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Jack asked

Gwen froze, "what are you doing here?" Gwen asked her fingers frozen round the buttons on her blouse.

"We need to talk. You've been avoiding me"

"No I haven't" Gwen said quickly turning round…she forgotten the fact the first three buttons on her blouse was undone.

Jack barely managed to keep his gaze on her face. "Yes you have, whenever I enter a room you leave, and you no longer hold my hand, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Jack…we're good friends. But you're not the type to stick with one girl and I don't want to hold you to me"

"What if I want to be with you?"

Gwen sighed "you don't, not really, you enjoy the chase, and once you caught the prize you leave it alone"

"I may have had millions of lovers Gwen but I had never loved anyone as much as you"

"You don't love me" Gwen whispered

"You…you…you…you STUBBORN woman" Jack exclaimed

Gwen allowed herself to smile. Jack grabbed hold of her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Before I met you, I only looked out for number one, YOU changed that. There was a reason why I rescued you from that slimy welsh git. And it wasn't for brownie points or anything like that"

"How would you know?" Gwen said "have you ever fallen in love?"

"Yes… to a wonderful girl with dark hair and pale skin. A girl who I met in London 1941, we saved the world together with a moody time lord and the girl's sister. I fell in love with my wife Gwen Harkness"

Gwen blushed slightly "I have never fallen in love" she whispered "until I met you"

Jack leaned in a brushed her lips gently "I love you Gwen Elizabeth Harkness" he whispered

"And I love you" she took his lips briefly and then pulled away "take me to bed Captain, make me yours again"

Jack smirked as he began to slowly unbutton the rest of Gwen's blouse "you always were mine" he said

He played with her hair as he watched her sleep. Gwen smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Jack smirked _mine all mine, take that you welsh slime ball…_

Gwen stirred and opened her eyes, she blinked to her surprise Jack was still there holding on to her.

"Hello" she mumbled

Jack grinned "hello"

They sat there in silence just smiling at each other.

"Tell me about you" Gwen whispered

"Hmm?"

"I know you're missing two years worth of memories. I know you travelled and shagged a lot but I don't know all about you"

"My real name is not Jack Harkness, I can't remember what is, and I know it was Jack something. This man called Jack Harkness died the day I came into this time period, not the time we met the first time…and I took it. It fitted me so well"

Gwen nodded encouragingly

"I lived in Boeshane Peninsula…it was so beautiful…peaceful and calm…there was war around us though…these creatures attacking planets that surrounded us…we were ignorant…"

Gwen leaned on her elbow shifting herself up, her hand on Jack's cheek.

"My father told me to look after my brother to not let go of his hand….but I did….I didn't realise… my brother was called Grey"

Tears fell freely down Jacks cheek, Gwen held onto him.

"Shh…it's not your fault, you didn't realise" Gwen whispered

"I've done so many bad things Gwen" Jack whispered _please still love me._ That was the silent plea.

"Doesn't matter" Gwen muttered "I'll always love you, no matter what"

"Ready for round two?" Jack joked weakly.

"I'll always be ready" Gwen whispered before kissing Jack for what must have been the thousandth time that night.

**Author's note: I always found Jack and Gwen the Torchwood version of the Doctor and Rose and I am miffed that Gwen married Rhys. Please review, next chapter will be Boom Town. **


	8. Mickey, Rickey who cares?

Mickey slowly walked towards the blue box, the last time he saw this box he blew up number ten downing street

Mickey slowly walked towards the blue box, the last time he saw this box he blew up number ten Downing Street. He slowly raised his hand and began to knock. The door was pulled open sharply and a handsome man was glaring at him.

"Who are you?" he snapped

"I might ask the same question" Mickey said stiffly

"Oi Doc what do I with this plonker" the man yelled

"Who is it?"

"No idea some black bloke"

The man disappeared and the door opened more to reveal the Doctor.

"Rickey" he said flatly

"Mickey" Mickey corrected "I'm here for the girls"

"They're not here"

Mickey raised his eyebrow "do I look stupid?"

"Yes" three voices answered

Mickey turned to see Gwen and Rose standing behind him, the Doctor was grinning.

"So who is this guy?" Mickey grumbled pointing at Jack

"Captain Jack Harkness, so you're Rickey."

"Mickey"

"Rickey" Gwen, Rose and the Doctor said

"Shall I just drop your passports and leave?" Mickey said annoyed

"Yes" the Doctor and Jack said quickly

"Oh Mickey we were just joking" Rose said sighing

"Well here it is" Mickey said gruffly shoving two passports into Rose's hand.

"You need to change yours Gwen" Rose said

"Why?" Mickey asked

"Gwen's only gotten herself hitched" Rose said

"WHAT?" Mickey yelped "what the hell will your mother say?"

"Well I'm hoping along the lines of congratulations" Jack said

"I take it this is him then? Good, at least I know he won't go after Rose"

Everyone snorted

"Trust me when I say being married will not stop Jack" the Doctor said

"And Gwen is ok with that?"

"It's all an act Mickey, I know Jack"

"For how long? A day or two?"

"We met in 1941 so that's 64 years we've known each other, and we gotten married last week was it?"

"They've known each other for three months by your standard and in mine three weeks" the Doctor said

"Jackie is so going to kill you, now why are you in Cardiff?"

"We need fuel"

Eventually Mickey got on with Jack and the group of five sat back laughing and enjoying themselves…until the Doctor found a newspaper saying that a certain Siltheen has been made mayor of Cardiff.

_He watched them as they laughed and sipped tea. He missed those kinda things, his eyes never left her face, he missed her more than anything else, unfortunately he can't stay he has to wait._

They managed to capture Margret, the woman the Siltheen had possessed. They discovered her plot to blow Cardiff up so she could escape into space. They saw the sign that meant Bad Wolf, two words that have followed the Doctor a lot recently.

"Can any of you look at me in the eye?" Margret said

Everyone tried but ended up looking somewhere else; the Doctor looked up and grinned, giving Margret a small wave.

"As a final request before you all take me to my death. I wish to go out for dinner, will you take me Doctor?"

"Sure, I like steak" the Doctor gave the woman a smile _never trust a Siltheen she might attempt to poison me during dinner…if I regenerate I do hope it's after desert. _

"I'm seeing someone Rose"

"Good for you"

"Aren't you jealous?"

"Why should I be? We're mates"

"Goddamnit Rose what happened to us? We were on the cusp on developing a relationship and then the Doctor comes swaging in-

"We were never going to have a relationship; you were my best mate, nothing more and nothing less. Good luck with this new girl"

"The Doctor has changed you"

"Yes for the better"

"Do you know my real name Doctor? It's Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Siltheen"

"Long name"

"It will be on my death certificate"

"Yes so?"

"It doesn't have to be"

"Well it will be"

"Please Doctor Show mercy"

"You hurt a lot of people"

"And so have you"

The Doctor sighed, apart of him wanted to help her…but she did so many bad things. But was he any better?

"_Jack the rift energy has increased" Tosh shouted in fright, the entire hub began to shake and the Japanese woman held on to her desk for dear life._

"_What do we do Jack?" Susie shouted from her work station _

"_We do nothing, someone else is going to solve this one" Jack said _

"_But we're Torchwood, isn't this our job?" Owen shouted _

_Yes it is our job, but I can't be seen Jack thought, he sat underneath his desk staring at the small photo in his hand. The photo of the Doctor, Rose, him and his precious Gwen. Mickey had taken the picture today. _

_This rift energy decreased and the team began to clear up the mess. Jack sat there watching Rose and Gwen say goodbye to Mickey before they went into the TARDIS and the blue box faded away. _

_He knows what will happen next. Gwen will kiss him on his lips and they would go on to another adventure and then…then he will die and never see her again._


	9. Sorry You're Not Nancy

"urgh" Gwen squirmed slightly and rolled over, she was laying on an ice cold floor…she couldn't remember anything of the night before, which meant she and Jack got drunk and had wild sex on the TARDIS console again or she was abducted…again

"Urgh" Gwen squirmed slightly and rolled over, she was laying on an ice cold floor…she couldn't remember anything of the night before, which meant she and Jack got drunk and had wild sex on the TARDIS console again or she was abducted…again. She couldn't feel Jack's presence which means he either went to the bathroom or something or she was abducted.

Someone was shaking her "pst wake up we got to get dressed"

Gwen woke up to see a redhead woman looking concerned and scared at the same time.

"Where am I?" Gwen muttered

"Backstage" the woman said "come on we got to get dressed and hair and make up…or we might be…" the woman gulped and then whispered in Gwen's ear "not Nancy"

"Jess, sweetie we need you in hair and make up" a man said not looking up from his clipboard, "they decided to change your song again to the second sequence do you think you can handle it?"

Jess gulped and nodded, her fingers tracing the N on her locket. It was only then that Gwen noticed her outfit. It was a sparkling emerald green Victorian era dress. The kind the poor wore but it was too bright and shiny to be from the actual period. It was a show dress.

Gwen was on a singing show.

"Oh…a new girl that's new" the man said looking at Gwen from head to foot "she looks roughly Sam's size, someone get me Sam's back up dress"

Jess glared at Gwen before she went into hair and make up. Before Gwen knew it she was in a dark blue dress similar to Jess's and a locket just like Jess's. They used so much hairspray on Gwen's hair that she was sure it would ruin the earth's atmosphere, they painted her lips red and used they same amount of eyeliner as Jackie did on in all her life.

"Positions ladies. Now remember the loydbot is on the fritz so please duck when he tries to make you not Nancy. And remember the slightest mistake they may…disqualify you."

Gwen gulped.

"And we're live in three, two, one"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO ANOTHER ROUND OF I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit _Gwen chanted in her head.

The Doctor woke up to find himself in a Big Brother house, a chirpy blonde kept chatting to him. All the Doctor could really say was "you got to be kidding"

Jack woke up to find himself surrounded by two female robots who wanted to dress him up like a doll. He was on What Not to Wear. When they stripped him right in front the camera their ratings went up. Jack couldn't help but be pleased with himself.

Rose was going in to hysterical laughter. The Weakest Link? The Anndroid? It was too much. Then someone was killed right before her eyes and she sobered up. This isn't a game.

"New girl, put this on, you'll be up in 15" said one of the stage hands shoving a blue dress in Gwen's arms.

"Someone help, the Barrowmanbot is playing up again" someone shouted

"What is he doing now?" someone yelled back

"His attempting to shag Joe"

"Poor Joe, this is the fifth time this week"

Gwen quickly put on her dress praying that someone will save her before she goes insane.

The Doctor and Lynda with a Y escaped the house. Lynda was giving him a detailed description of earth and it's time period.

"This is satellite five" the Doctor said in shock

"Yep"

"But I stopped it; I stopped the news readings…which means I created this world"

"Face off"

"You mean I get to have a fist fight with someone?" Jack asked fighting with an invisible person.

"No I mean face off" the robot said, suddenly her hand turned into a chainsaw

_Shit _Jack thought

"Sorry but you are the Weakest Link" the Anndroid said

And then once again someone died

_Please Doctor save me soon, something is wrong, I think this mysterious Bad Wolf is behind it_

"NOW PRESENTING GWEN TYLER" the presenter shouted

Gwen gulped before the music started, she swayed her hips to the beat before leaning towards one of the dancers and said "lets go girls"

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)  


It's a good thing the other's aren't here…she'll never live this down.

_  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh Jesus Christ, that's Jack, Jack is watching Gwen sing Shania Twain and he's smirking… so much for no one being here to watch this. She hopes he'll save her from doing this again. But then knowing Jack he'll find the whole thing arousing and will make her do the whole thing again.

_  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
can you feel it  
come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

The music stopped and the audience applauded, the robot pulled Gwen to the judges.

"You were fantastic, wonderful, I can totally see you being Nancy" the Barrowmanbot said winking at her

"Gwen honey, Nancy was a sweet girl who had an abusive boyfriend this song is way unrealistic for the character" the Simon Comwellbot said

_Err…when was this X-Factor? _Gwen thought _probably got their bloody TV history wrong. _

"I can see you being Nancy" said another robot

"Gwen honey I don't remember you, my memory chip must be on the fritz again like I am" the robot began to splutter "sorry but you are not Nancy" it opened it's mouth and some kind of laser beam came out, Gwen barely had time to duck.

There was a blast as all four robots were destroyed; Gwen opened her eyes to find Jack grinning at her.

"Missed me?" he said

"I am so glad to see you" Gwen said getting up off from the floor and brushing the dust of her dress, Jack eyed her up and down with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Like the dress" he commented

Gwen rolled her eyes before pulling Jack in for a quick kiss "I was worried that I'll never see you again" she murmured before snuggling into his embrace.

"As much as I love to stand her and hug you, we got to find the Doctor and Rose. God knows what kind of show they're stuck in"

"DOCTOR!" Gwen shouted throwing her arms round the mans neck "god I am so glad to see you any luck on finding Rose?"

"Gwen – can't – breath" the Doctor choked

"Oh sorry" Gwen said sheepishly as she pulled back

"No luck yet" the Doctor said "I see you found our wayward Captain"

"He found me"

"In what show? By the looks of it, it was X-Factor"

"Actually it was I'd Do Anything, they were trying to find a Nancy for Oliver" Gwen said "though for some reason Simon Comwell's robot self was there"

"ah yes in 2016 Simon will leave X-Factor and join in helping finding west-end stars" the Doctor said "he then gets killed by an angry woman who he insulted when she was sixteen but oh well that's humans for you, oh this is Lynda by the way. Lynda with a Y"

"Nice to meet you Lynda" Jack said

"Stop it" the Doctor and Gwen said

"I was only saying hello"

Both snorted

Her sister is dead.

Gwen watched in horror as the Anndroid killed her sister.

Rose Tyler is no more

Gwen began to cry.

The Doctor was shell shocked

And Jack was furious, he began to scream and rage at the guards.

The three of them and Lynda ended up locked up being questioned. None of them answered the questions.

Then the Doctor said one word. One word that pulled them into action.

"Now"

Two good things and one horrible bad thing. _Sodding Murphy's Law _Gwen thought, they found the TARDIS; found out that everyone that died on the shows aren't really dead. Which meant Rose was still alive.

They even located Rose.

Who was stuck in a fleet of Dalek ships.

"No" the Doctor muttered "I won't. What I'll do is go over there save Rose and then I'll kick every single Dalek's arse there, save the world and then who'll be laughing?" the Doctor's voice grew louder as he ranted "Rose"

"Yes Doctor?"

"I'm coming for you"

**Author's Note: I couldn't resist the idea of putting Gwen in a singing contest, why didn't the BBC writers think of that for Jack? It would have been hilarious. Next up is parting of Ways. **


	10. A Vivid Dream

How did it end like this

How did it end like this? How did she, Gwen Harkness time traveller, ended up working in a corner shop?

It was the daleks fault.

They took her sister away, and yes the Doctor saved Rose like he promised, but the daleks were going to kill everyone on earth and they had to stop it….

Gwen would wake up with her lips swollen, as if Jack had planted that last kiss on her in her sleep…the last kiss she shared with her husband, who is surely dead by now.

The Doctor sent Rose home with her….

But he forgot that Rose was incredibly stubborn….

And those words again, Bad Wolf…why hadn't Gwen noticed them before? Hell she thinks she might have written some of them as a child.

Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and Gwen stumbled back with her mother, and then the doors closed and the TARDIS left.

Leaving Gwen behind.

She was working in a newsagent, she ate chips, and she went to bed. When she was asleep she was somewhere else…with Jack. And she would wake with her lips swollen from his kisses and tear trails on her cheeks. Occasionally she would get drunk on a Friday night with Mickey, Shareen and Keisha; she would have such vivid hallucinations of Jack then.

It's been six months.

Christmas is going to be tomorrow

Rose, the Doctor and Jack haven't returned and for all Gwen knows they're dead.

And then she hears it.

The engines of the TARDIS.

Maybe just maybe this will be the best Christmas ever…maybe just maybe she'll smile again.

**Authors note: I couldn't come up with anything for parting of ways so I thought a little drabble in Gwen's point of view before the Christmas Invasion would do. I will do the Christmas Invasion and I will work on the second series soon.**


	11. Silent Night Holy Night

Gwen, Mickey and Jackie ran into each other, they ended up leaning on each other gasping for breath

Gwen, Mickey and Jackie ran into each other, they ended up leaning on each other gasping for breath.

"I thought I heard the TARDIS" Gwen gasped

"Me too" Mickey said

"But where is it?" Jackie demanded

A blue box appeared like magic in the sky, it was flying everywhere hitting various building, heading towards the three.

"DUCK!" Gwen shouted and the three of the, ducked feeling the TARDIS skim their heads. "God that man needs to learn to drive" Gwen muttered as the three of them ran to the TARDIS.

The door opened and a young man with brown hair sticking up everywhere, wearing the Doctor's clothes came out.

"Jackie, Mickey and Gwen good to see ya again" he said cheerfully wrapping an arm around them for a group hug, squashing Gwen in the process "now there's something I needed to tell you…what was it? Oh yeah Merry Christmas!"

And then he fainted.

Rose came out and she raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Rose who is he?" Jackie said

"The Doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"So let me get this straight, the Doctor changed his body because he was dying" Gwen said

"Yes"

"He is now looking younger and hotter"

"Yes"

"And you're changing his clothes"

"Yes"

"And you claim that you don't feel attracted because…?"

"No comment" Rose said a blush growing on her cheeks "where's mum anyway?"

"Probably gone to buy every medication in the pharmacy…you know what's she's like when we get ill"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose…" Gwen started, she looked down at the floor, her hair covering her face "where's Jack? I mean why isn't he here helping us carry this big lump? Is he injured?"

Rose sighed and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder "Gwen…he….Jack was very brave and he did everything he could to protect earth…but…but he didn't survive"

"No, no, he's alive Rose, I know he is" Gwen said shaking her head

"Gwen…the Doctor said so"

"And the Doctor is fainting everywhere, he's probably delusional, my Jack is alive, he's alive I know he is, I can feel it" Gwen was beginning to shake "Jack….I need to see Jack Rosie"

Rose held her hysterical sister, wiping her tears away "he died for a good cause Gwen, he died protecting everyone, you especially, he loved you"

When Jackie came home Gwen was asleep in her room, and Rose looked sombre, she didn't ask questions, she's rather wait for her girls to tell her.

Gwen decided that Christmas was her least favourite holiday. Jack was dead, someone was after the Doctor, a killer Christmas tree almost killed her mum, a bunch of aliens have invaded, everyone with A positive was standing on roofs and she's locked in the TARDIS with an unconscious Doctor while her sister and best friend were stuck negotiating with aliens.

She poured herself a bit of tea "Merry Christmas Jack, sorry it isn't anything stronger…I might get pissed later but for now let's enjoy the tea" she muttered toasting thin air, she leaned back and gulped the hot liquid, spluttering when she realised a. how hot it was and b. that she hated tea. She knocked the flask over.

And before she knew it….everything was covered in smoke…she began to cough violently, yep definitely hates tea.

And then she felt someone pat her on the back and for one wild moment she thought Jack was there.

"Good to see you Gwen, how's life treating you?"

"Not so well, I've been stuck in London for six months, found out I was a widower, almost got killed by a tree and now earth is being invaded…fancy giving us a hand and stop them from killing people with a positive blood?"

The Doctor grinned and he pulled her up.

"Let's kick some alien butt…god I did not say that, I need to find a better, wittier and funnier remark"

"Did you hit your head lately?" Gwen asked

"No but I wouldn't put it past Mickey or your mum dropping me accidentally on purpose"

_The world was saved once more by the Doctor, as always Jack thought I have to clean up after the mess, bloody Torchwood one. _

_He wandered through the streets, what I need is a Doctor detector Jack thought jokingly and then he saw it…unmistakeably a hand…it could be…but it might not…oh what the hell, he'll give it a full examination in the hub._

_And then he saw her. _

_She was leaning against the wall drinking from a bottle, her hair was knotted and she looked fantastic in the black tracksuit. _

_He couldn't resist it…he'll take her to Cardiff. Why should he be away from his wife?_

_He walked up to her; she must have heard his footsteps because she looked up. Her face was marked with tears, her eyes were bloodshot and has he got close he could smell the alcohol on her breath._

_She dropped the bottle, amber liquid spreading on the snow. _

"_You're dead" she whispered _

_Jack shrugged "maybe sweetheart, but I am here" he wrapped his arms round her; god he missed her, a hundred and forty years is far too long. _

"_Jack" she murmured "my Jack, I love you so much" she was slurring her words_

_He cupped her face and stared at her "even when you're pissed you're beautiful" he said he kissed her gently "oh Gwen"_

_She buried herself into his coat "it's just a dream though isn't it?" _

_Jack was about to tell her no…but then he heard her, Yvonne, leader of Torchwood one, and there is no way in heaven or hell would he let her near Gwen. _

"_Yes sweetheart, all a dream…you got to run home, your mother is worried…remember to stay away from alien alcohol and remember I love you"_

"_I love you Jack" Gwen said and she slowly pulled away and headed home, Yvonne never saw her. _

_He will take Gwen the next time._

_He can only hope she isn't going to hit him when she finds out he lied tonight._

_He snuck through some alleys and knocked on a flat door_

_Tosh answered "finally Owen was getting impatient wanted to start eating without you, what's up? You looked like your best friend died"_

"_Nothing" Jack mumbled pushing his way in._


	12. The Goth, Chav Cassandra

Rose watched her sister, she was sitting on the bright apple green grass hill watching the alien city

Rose watched her sister; she was sitting on the bright apple green grass hill watching the alien city. Her dark hair was loose, she was wearing her usual black jeans and a new black velvet jacket….she looked like a widower…well she was one wasn't she?

"How is she?" the Doctor said

"Coping" Rose muttered "I was rather surprised when she packed her bags to join us, thought she wouldn't want anything to do with this life, now Jack is gone"

"She wants to keep fighting, Gwen is a tough girl, she wants to stay strong and try to move on with her life"

"Doubt it, the first thing she did on Boxing Day was lock herself in her's and Jack's room in the TARDIS getting over her hangover by drinking some more"

The Doctor wrapped an arm round Rose "give her time Rose that's all she needs" Rose rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a moment watching Gwen.

"What's the name of the city Doctor?" Gwen called out suddenly

"New, New York" the Doctor said "though really it is the fifteenth New York so it would be New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York"

"New Doctor, New Earth and New, New York" Rose said teasingly

"New, New Doctor" the Doctor agreed

"Shall we explore the city?" Gwen asked getting up

"Actually…we need to visit the hospital" the Doctor said pulling out the psychic paper and showing them the message: ward 26 please come. However when the Doctor and Rose began to talk Gwen swore she saw it change to: Gwen, please come Jack. But it could have been her imagination.

"_Closer, closer" a feminine voice murmured, the image zoomed and there was two familiar women, one with blonde hair and one with dark. "The Tyler sisters!" the voice snarled "bring one of them to me Chip"_

"_Yes mistress"_

"Cat Nuns" Rose said in a awed voice "they're cats"

"it's rude to stare you know" the Doctor said "I reckon they think you look all weird being pink and yellow" he looked at Rose up and down….raking his gaze from the toe of her trainer to the last strand of her golden hair, slowly…Rose blushed when his gaze settled onto her face.

Gwen rolled her eyes, the tension between the pair was building up and if they don't do anything she might conspire with the TARDIS and lock them in a room and refuse to let them out till they snog.

The Doctor ran off into the elevator dragging Rose with him, Gwen followed but the doors shut just as she was about to go in.

"Doctor, Rose I'll meet you up there" she called

"Watch out for the disinfectant" the Doctor shouted

Both Gwen and Rose groaned "I do not like the sound of that" the pair muttered, Rose standing next to the Doctor and Gwen heading into the second elevator

"STAGE ONE, DISINFECTANT" an electronic voice said

Cold water shot out, Gwen squealed and swore in every language Jack taught her…Jack, he would have loved this.

The Doctor was jumping about; he took Rose's hands and danced about.

"Come on Rose its fun"

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled as she joined in.

"STAGE TWO" the electronic voice said

A huge hairdryer came on. Gwen stood there running her fingers through her hair, beginning to enjoy the feeling.

Rose and the Doctor were running their fingers in each other's hair, giggling like teenagers.

"DISINFECTANT COMPLETE, ENJOY YOUR VISIT"

The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her out the lift.

Gwen walked out to find herself in a dark, damp corridor.

"Shit this is not good" Gwen mumbled.

"The human child is clean" an ominous voice said, Gwen turned to see a pale guy with doodles all over his skin "follow me Gwen Tyler"

"Double shit" Gwen muttered as she picked up a piece of pipe, no way was she going to do a Rose and get into shit loads of trouble.

Cassandra woke up to find herself on the floor, she lifted those tiny hands to cup her face and she let out a giggle, she has a body, an amazing body.

"I need a mirror" she gasped and she ran to the nearest shiny thing she saw and gazed at her reflection "oh my god…I'm a Goth!" she said, she tutted "this girl needs a make over" she quickly unbuttoned her jacket to find a black tank top underneath, well it was a start.

"Where's Gwen?" Rose asked the tenth time, after talking to the Doctor "she should be here by now…you don't think she's done anything reckless do you?"

"No that's your job Rose" the Doctor muttered as he stared at the package of medication

Rose glared at him "I'm going to phone her" she said pulling her mobile

Cassandra was panicking, the Doctor was here, with a new face and the phone was ringing, what should she say?

"Err…Gwen Tyler speaking" she said

"Since when did you call yourself that when we're away from home?" Rose's cheery voice said

"Sorry, what do ya want Rose" Cassandra said

"You. You were meant to meet us ages ago, guess whose here? The Face of Boe, remember him Gwen?"

"Yeah…" Cassandra muttered "I'll be up there in a mo'" she hung up the phone before Rose could answer

"But Mistress" Chip cried "this Doctor man is dangerous"

"Maybe so Chip but I need him to find out what those catty nuns are up to. You know the saying never trust a cat, never trust a nun and never trust a nurse. And they're all three"

Rose noticed the difference in Gwen straight away, for a start Gwen's hair was tied in an elegant bun with a silver clasp that Rose knows she never owned before, then her jacket was missing, she was wearing her tank and jeans but the jacket that covered her up was missing. And then there was the way she was walking…it was bouncy and happy…Gwen was still mourning Jack, she wouldn't walk like that…

"Gwen there you are" the Doctor said waving Gwen over

No one noticed that the Face of Boe was awake.

Gwen froze…her eyes were clouded over.

"Gwen?" Rose said walking over to her.

_Get out of my wife's head Cassandra _

_Oh great a head full of Boe_

_That is my wife's head you're messing with, GET OUT NOW!_

_Why should I?_

_If you don't I will pull you out myself _

_Fine, fine, I'll leave_

_Jack…_

"Gwen?" Rose said louder, golden atoms flew out of Gwen and right into Rose, Gwen fell to the floor.

"Jack" she murmured

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Rose.

"Good god first a Goth now a chav, I am not doing well am I?" Rose said…well the person that possessed Rose. She unzipped the blue jacket and chucked it behind her shoulder on the floor "what is it with these girls and wearing unattractive jackets hmm…?" she unbuttoned the top two buttons of Rose's blouse and to the Doctor's shame he was staring, he swore he heard someone chuckle in the back of his mind.

Bloody Cassandra the Doctor thought, first she set those diseased people free and then she possessed him…and embarrassed him by dancing about, then she possessed Rose again, then him, then Rose, then him and then finally she went in a poor diseased persons mind only to come back again.

He had to cure everyone and get the hospital shut down for the illegal experiments. When he finally saved Rose from Cassandra's clutches, Cassandra was dying in poor Chip's body and as a favour to her he sent her back to the day where she was the most happiest.

He looked up to see Gwen sitting there on the captain's chair.

"Doctor…we'll we see the Face of Boe again?" she asked

"Sometime…maybe never…you never know" he said flicking a few switches

"I think he knows where Jack is" she said, the Doctor froze and looked at her "I think Jack is still alive…I heard him in my head…before the Face of Boe left….I heard Jack say he loved me and he can't wait to be with me again"

"Gwen…when the Time War was over…for ages, I thought I saw a Time Lord…Galifrey…" the Doctor was silent a moment "not right now but soon…you'll get over it"

Gwen felt a few stray tears on her face "I don't think I'll ever get over it….thank you Doctor…for everything"


	13. Werewolves and Weevils

He flipped through the file and stopped at his favourite page

_He flipped through the file and stopped at his favourite page. Her page. Her dark hair was in two little plaits, she was wearing a t-shirt and a demin skirt, with fishnet tights and boots. He read the name over and over again Dame Gwen Harkness of the Powell estate. _

"_werewolves Gwen, you're lucky gal, and look at you a Dame" he wished she was here for him to say it, she would look down at the floor, her dark hair covering that scarlet blush of hers._

"_Jack?"_

_He shut the file shut and stood up "Yes Tosh?"_

"_Nothing…just the weevil escaped again and Owen is squealing like a girl"_

"_AM NOT!" Owen shouted _

_Jack chuckled, "I'll sort it out" he said Tosh looked satisfied and walked off "you get werewolves honey while I'll have to sort out weevils" he murmured _

"Something is wrong with me" Rose said

Gwen looked up from her photo album "what do you mean?" she asked

"That werewolf…he said there was something wrong about me…his exact words were; something like the wolf about me"

"Rose, I'm sure he was just messing about with your mind"

"Gwen you were there…it didn't attack me…it had its chance, but it was scared of me"

Gwen sat there in silence, watching her sister pace her room. Rose spun round "I know what you're thinking" she said "and no I won't tell the Doctor…I think it has something to do with me looking in the heart of the TARDIS, Gwen something strange is happening to me…in my sleep I hear the song in my head…sometimes I can hear things…feel things that aren't there"

Rose fell to the floor crying "I'm scared Gwen"

Gwen couldn't say anything; she pulled her sister into her lap and held her. The pair of them fell asleep only to be woken by the Doctor…Mickey phoned something weird is happening in a school.


	14. Sarah Jane Smith

"you love her don't you"

"You love her don't you?"

The Doctor turned to see Sarah Jane standing behind him, she wasn't looking at him but at Rose, there was a look of concern in her eyes…a motherly concern.

"Yeah I do" he whispered, Sarah Jane gave him a sad smile. He returned it with a fake grin "you got on with her in the end? I thought the pair of you was never going to stop fighting"

"She's lovely…look after her Doctor"

"I will you're coming tomorrow right? Rose and Gwen want a proper goodbye and maybe a cup of tea"

"Yeah I'm coming tomorrow" Sarah Jane said and she walked away.

Sarah Jane was remembering the conversation with Rose, it was ridiculous, then amusing and then plain scary.

_The two of them were giggling insanely, the Doctor left rather quickly when he figured out they were talking about him, Gwen had a smirk on her face watching the two of them._

_Rose stopped giggling she looked up at Sarah Jane, her eyes sad and scared looking. _

"_Sarah Jane" she started "you travelled with the Doctor for a long time right?"_

"_Yes" Sarah Jane said stiffly, not really wanting to go into another fight_

"_Have you ever…felt strange things? Not feelings…well like feelings…but like movements…movements of the planets…have you ever heard things? A song…a beautiful lullaby…voices…whispers…Sarah Jane I'm changing…did you change?"_

"_No, not like that" Sarah Jane said, the girl was changing into something and somehow she doesn't think it had anything to do with the krillitane oil Rose had consumed. "Oh sweetheart" she said hugging Rose "I'm sure the Doctor will work it out"_

"Hello Sarah" Gwen said after opening the TARDIS door, she was pulled in roughly "what do you like with your tea? Milk? Sugar? Honey? We got it all"

There was a small table with a tray filled with tea stuff…the Doctor had never done something like that with her.

"Hiya Sarah Jane" Rose said cheerfully

"Hello Rose, back to normal?"

Rose's smile faded slightly, Sarah Jane knew that Rose would never be 'normal again' "dunno" she murmured

"13x144?"

"No idea"

"Then you're back to normal" the Doctor said appearing out of thin air "what would you like in your tea Sarah?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not staying"

"Shame…I, Rose and Gwen had been talking and we wanted you to come with us"

Oh she would love to go with them, she didn't know Rose and Gwen well but she loved them like she would love her daughters…if she had daughters.

"No, I can't" Sarah Jane said softly "not now, but…we can still be in touch right? Call me when you need me" she said, she pulled out a piece of paper with her numbers and email address written on and handed it to Rose, she pulled Rose into a long embrace "call me" she whispered in her ear.

"I will" Rose promised "when I need you I swear to god I will"

Sarah Jane pulled Gwen into a hug as well.

"Can I come?"

Everyone turned to face Mickey, Sarah Jane was ashamed to say she didn't like Mickey much, he was a bit sulky.

"Err…" the Doctor said tugging his ear, Mickey's face fell and Sarah Jane felt sorry for him.

"Go on Doctor, the TARDIS needs a Smith" she said, she swore she saw Rose mouthing something to the TARDIS ceiling while stroking the console but dismissed it

"Yeah sure" the Doctor said "welcome abroad Rickey"

"It's Mickey" Mickey corrected looking slightly annoyed "you're all right with that Rose?"

Rose spun round "huh? Yeah, all right" she said

The Doctor looked at her, he knew something was up with her but thought to wait later.

He walked Sarah Jane out, and turned to her. "Guess this is goodbye" he said

"Yeah, remember to look after Rose and Gwen Doctor, I'll see you around"

"My Sarah Jane" he said pulling her into a long big bear hug

"My Doctor" she murmured "take care" she pulled away and he looked at her sadly before heading into the TARDIS.

She watched it fade away and as she turned to leave….

"Mistress"

"K-9"

She ran over to the tin dog and pulled him into a hug "let's go home K-9"


	15. French Kissing

"I got a spaceship" Mickey said pratically jumping for joy "I got a spaceship for my first time"

"I got a spaceship" Mickey said practically jumping for joy "I got a spaceship for my first time"

Rose and Gwen rolled their eyes both thinking the same thing _men. _The Doctor watched him looking amused.

"Hang on" Gwen said spotting something "I may be no expert but I doubt an eighteenth century fireplace belongs on a spaceship" she said walking towards a beautiful marble fireplace.

"No you're right" the Doctor said frowning, following her.

They were looking at the fireplace, Gwen peeking through the fire when a small blonde girl popped her head by the fire.

"Bonjoure mademoiselle" she chirped

"Hello sweetheart, I'm….a fire inspector" Gwen said

Rose mouthed fire inspector to the Doctor, who in return was laughing silently.

"Mind telling us the date sweetheart?" Gwen said

"It is December the fourteenth" the girl said sweetly

"Thank you dear"

Gwen stood up and looked at them; Mickey looked confused, while Rose and the Doctor looked amused. Gwen ignored the looks and touched the fireplace, feeling every little detail.

"Mum always wanted one like this" she said, she touched something…not quite sure what but suddenly the fireplace spun round and Rose was screaming her name.

And Gwen wasn't in the spaceship but in eighteenth century France. The room was large and spacious, a large four poster bed was in the middle, a clock was ticking…Gwen walked slowly across the room.

"Gwen?" Mickey, Rose and the Doctor shouted

"I'm all right" she called back, the small blonde girl sat up from her bed

"Fire lady" she said "what are you doing here?"

"Oh…just wandering around" Gwen said

"It's been months fire lady, is my fire safe?"

"Sure sweetie…hey what's your name anyway?"

"My name is Reniette Poseidon" she said

The ticking noise was loud….too loud, Gwen looked at the clock…it was broken.

"Reniette, that ticking sound"

"It is the clock"

"But the clock is broken…and it's coming from underneath your bed"

The two girls sat frozen.

"Let me get this straight…crazy robots dressed up in eighteenth era clothes are after the little girl"

"Yep"

"And her name is Reniette Poseidon"

"Yep"

"We need to save her; if those robots get to her the whole history will change"

"Ye- what?"

"That girl is Madam Pompadour"

"You're joking"

"No Gwen I am not"

"Hang on… Doctor where's Rose and Mickey"

"DON'T WANDER OFF!! It's not too hard to learn, I'll find them, you go back and guard Reniette, and she trusts you"

"Aye, aye Captain"

The Doctor walked off, shouting Rose's and Mickey's name and Gwen stood there silently for a moment replaying the words in her head before she touched the trigger on the fireplace.

It was daylight, the sun was sparkling through the French window, and a man was at the door.

"Excuse me" he snapped "who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry mate I need to speak to Reniette" Gwen said coolly

The man eyed her clothes in distaste; she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt…yeah probably not the right thing to wear in this century.

"Excuse me" a blonde beautiful woman came in "I forgot my fan. You are excused no need to stay" she dismissed the man. The woman stared at Gwen. "You know, imaginary friends usually leave after a child is an adult"

"Ah…I'm not exactly imaginary" Gwen said

"Oh fire lady, you haven't aged a bit, still so beautiful" the woman said

Gwen blushed slightly "not as beautiful as you Reniette, you have grown into a beauty, belle of the ball"

"You say such sweet things" Reniette said

And the next thing Gwen knew she was against the fire place snogging madam Pompadour. Reniette was ravaging her, her fingers was in her dark hair screwing it up, her lips attacking hers over and over again.

Gwen fought back demanding dominance in this snog…she hadn't been kissed for so long, not since Jack….

Reniette pulled back, looking satisfied when Gwen stayed there leaning against the wall panting "you are so beautiful fire lady, your lips are all swollen, I like it…I have missed you"

The man's voice yelled for Reniette.

"I have to go" Reniette said pulling back "till the next time fire lady"

"If I don't do this…history will change" the Doctor said

"But you'll be stuck" Rose said "send one of us, we'll stop them and you can pick us up"

"I won't lose you Rose" the Doctor said

Gwen and Mickey rolled their eyes; this was becoming a corny love story and both of them hated romances.

"I'll go" Gwen said "Reniette is already waiting for me, if I'm not back in 24 hours you'll pick me up right?"

The Doctor nodded, "can you ride a horse Gwen?"

"Ride a horse? Rose was a bronze medal gymnastic, I was a horse rider won all sort of races" Gwen jumped up and mounted on Arthur "don't worry Rose I'll be back soon" and she rode into the glass window.

Gwen came in looking like Jack had died all over again…bad analogy but it was true. Rose and the Doctor took Mickey to the game room leaving Gwen some peace. Gwen invited Reniette to join them…it was wrong…but….but she helped her forget Jack for a moment.

She died waiting for Gwen.

Gwen ripped open the letter that Reniette wrote for her.

_Darling Gwen _

_You have shown me so many fantastic things, you have saved me so many times and when I was a child you protected me from nightmares._

_I guess what I am trying to say is thank you. But what I am also trying to say is…I love you…I am waiting for you to comeback and show me those stars…when the Doctor invaded my mind I saw so many things about you, and I know you are still grieving for your husband…but I hope you loved me back. _

_I will always love you Gwen, I dream of you night after night, your thick black hair and your pale skin haunts me. Please don't cry for me, keeping living and keep finding new things. _

_Lots of love _

_Reniette _


	16. Locked Cupboards

Gwen locked herself in her room , she switched her CD player on full blast, the sounds of Glenn Miller just reminded her why she was locked in her room

Gwen locked herself in her room, she switched her CD player on full blast, the sounds of Glenn Miller just reminded her why she was locked in her room. She pulled out the bottle of alien whiskey she had hidden under her bed and took a swig.

"Here's to you Jack, Reniette," she said taking another swig, she felt tears fall down her cheek "I love you" right now she wasn't sure if she meant Jack or Reniette.

The rest of the night went quickly.

Gwen was woken up by someone banging on her door; she groaned and rolled over burying her head into her pillow.

"Gwen, Gwen it's me Mickey, can I come in?"

Gwen groaned louder.

"Gwen you got to unlock the door" Mickey said

Gwen growled and threw the covers off, storming to the door and shoving it open. "Yes?" she snarled. Mickey was staring at her…well more like at her breast. She looked down to see she was stripped down to her underwear…her black corset top and black lace knickers…damn. "What Mickey?" she snapped.

Mickey broke out of his trance "I need your help" he said shortly "it's driving me insane and if I keep sitting there doing nothing"

"What, did you went off and got yourself bitten by one of those alien flies?" Gwen said throwing on the nearest top she could find…one of Jack's…

"No, how to god did you live with it?" Mickey said

"Live with what?" Gwen asked buttoning the buttons on Jack's shirt up, inhaling slightly to catch Jack's scent.

"The sexual tension between those two. I swear to god I will snap soon"

Gwen rolled her eyes and pulled on her jeans "Mickey, I know it's frustrating but you-

"We need to get them together" Mickey said firmly

Gwen blinked…has Mickey finally grown up? Has he realised that he never had a chance with Rose?

"But every time I try to do something in this bloomin' ship, it goes all wrong. The TARDIS hates me for some reason…I'm thinking, get them together and then leave…maybe start my own investigations"

Gwen nodded understandingly "lucky for you me and the TARDIS have been plotting" she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a folder "think you'll help? I needed someone extra"

And that's how Rose and the Doctor got locked up in a cupboard.

"I'm gonna kill them when I get out" Rose hissed. "You hear that Gwen Elizabeth Harkness when I get out of here I will kill you" she shouted. "You got the sonic screwdriver right?" she said turning to the Doctor, the Doctor looked uncomfortable and was tugging his ear.

There was a bout of laughter on the other side of the door.

"Gwen's got the sonic screwdriver" the Doctor murmured

"How the hell did Gwen get her mitts on the sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked

"Well Rosie darling sister" Gwen said from the other side of the door cackling "I simply asked the Doctor for lessons on how to use it and then the moment he handed it to me I legged it to here"

Gwen and Mickey burst out laughing again

"Let us out" Rose said

"Never" Gwen and Mickey shouted

"TARDIS let us out" the Doctor muttered

_Sorry Doctor but you and Rose are not leaving till you succeed in doing what Gwen and Mickey want you two to do_

"Which is?" Rose murmured under her breath

_You'll see _

"Rose…"

"Yes Doctor?"

"Were you talking to the TARDIS then?"

"The mysterious song like voice?"

"Yes that"

"Oh thank god" Rose threw her arms round the Doctor "I thought I was going mental, but it was just the TARDIS I was hearing and feeling"

The Doctor froze "Rose…only Time Lords are supposed to be connected to the TARDIS"

On the other side of the door Mickey and Gwen sat there eyes wide…is Rose a Time Lord?

"Yeah but I looked into her heart…that might have done something"

"Could have done….when we get out we should check it out"

"Hmm…"

A moment's silence.

"Rose?"

"Yes Doctor"

"Why were you upset yesterday?"

"I was upset about Gwen"

Gwen rolled her eyes and snorted, but Mickey nodded as Rose continued.

"She's barely finished grieving for Jack, and I didn't protect her from ending up on the rebound, so she got hurt again. I didn't protect her like she protected me when Jimmy Stone hurt me"

"Who's Jimmy Stone?"

"A SELFISH, NO GOOD BASTARD" Mickey and Gwen shouted

"Eavesdroppers" Rose grumbled "he was my ex. I dated him when I was sixteen, dropped school for him…he hurt me in so many ways…Gwen looked after me and when it looked like I was going on the rebound with Mickey she stopped it…if she didn't stop me I think I would be stuck in a loveless relationship"

"Thanks" Mickey said sarcastically, Gwen patted him on the head and shushed him.

"Ah…"

Another moment of silence….and it grew….and grew…and grew….and grew….

Gwen and Mickey fell asleep, Mickey's snores vibrating through the door.

"They're asleep" Rose murmured, snuggling closer to the Doctor, they had been sitting there playing silent games, not saying anything for the eavesdroppers.

"Good" the Doctor said "because now I can tell you that I fancy the pants of you"

Rose grinned "I fancy the pants of you as well, even when you had those big ears"

"Oi!" the Doctor protested, he reached out and cupped Rose's face "let's make the most of this moment" he muttered against her lips, and then he kissed her….

….and then the door opened revealing a grinning Gwen and Mickey.


	17. A Mother Knows

They had spent two days in the flat

They had spent two days in the flat. Two days and if they spent more than three Gwen would go nuts. Jackie was a very perceptive woman and she knew something was wrong with Gwen; she is also a very determined and stubborn woman and won't rest till she has her answers. She cornered Gwen in the kitchen while she was cleaning the dishes.

"Tell me what is wrong now Gwen" she snapped, hands on her waist and her foot taping an impatient beat.

Gwen continued to wash the dishes "I have no idea what you're talking about mum" she said lightly

"Don't give me that bull Gwen, I raised you since you were six I do know all your tells. Rose said something about a parallel world" Jackie said

Gwen sighed and put the plate down in the warm soapy water. "We fell into one" she said "Pete was alive and a wealthy businessman, Rose didn't exist and quite honestly you were rather snobby"

Jackie giggled slightly at the idea of her being a rich snobby cow "what about you honey?"

"I researched myself there….my parents didn't die, I was a police officer, I was living with my long-term boyfriend Rhys Williams…I was shot last year by a local psycho called Susie Costello"

"Oh sweetheart" Jackie said pulling Gwen into a hug, "Gwen…please tell me what's wrong, you haven't been yourself for almost a year"

Gwen felt a tear sliding down her cheek "I got married mum" Jackie gasped "he was amazing and I loved him so much…he's dead now, died in the war against the daleks" Jackie pulled her into a long and tight embrace.

They stayed like that for a while. And then Jackie said "so how long have Rose and the Doctor been shagging?" Gwen laughed.

"Oh mum" she gasped "they haven't, at least not yet. I and Mickey locked them in a cupboard so they'd confess they're true feelings. They only snogged a couple times"

"Thank god" Jackie murmured "I am not ready to be a grandma to an alien baby"

Gwen giggled and rested her head on Jackie's shoulder "I can always count on you to cheer me up" she said softly

"'cause you can, I'm your mum it's my job. Now let's finish these dishes and have a nice cuppa, when did Rose say she'll be back?"

"Fiveish, she and the Doctor are packing Mickey's stuff up"

"Can't believe he chose this parallel world" Jackie said putting the kettle on.

"Well he had his grandmother there. Besides I think he'll be brilliant…no better than brilliant. I think he'll be fantastic"

**Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to Mira, who has been fantastic and always been there for us RRA members when we're down. I do hope things will turn out all right. **


	18. The Itchy Blue Poodle

The cheesey fifties music was blaring out throughout the hub, Tosh and Susie were dancing together, their poodle skirts flaring out

_The cheesy fifties music was blaring out throughout the hub, Tosh and Susie were dancing together, their poodle skirts flaring out. Jack laughed and clapped with the music while Owen sat there looking bored. The music stopped and the girls sat back giggling and helping themselves to sausage rolls._

"_I don't see why we're celebrating" Owen said "it's not like it's a special year like 2002"_

"_If you actually read the Torchwood history Owen, you would know that Queen Victoria created Torchwood, so we celebrate every royal anniversary" Tosh said pouring some punch in a paper cup "besides its fun"_

_Owen yawned "whatever" he said_

"_Owen learn to have fun" Jack said nibbling on a finger sandwich "no offence girls but your costumes are wrong. Poodle skirts didn't come out till late fifties not 1952. Most clothes were still in the late forties style" _

_The three members rolled their eyes. _

"_Honestly Jack you talk as if you lived in that era" Susie said _

"_Maybe I did" Jack said smirking, the others snorted._

"_Yeah right" Owen said._

_Jack was silent, he remembered the coronation. He was there at the palace celebrating with the other Torchwood members that got invited. The next day he found a picture of Gwen, she was there on a London Street, and Rose was in the background with the Doctor. He cursed himself for missing them just by a few miles. _

Gwen slowly unbuttoned her three quarter sleeved baby blue cardigan to reveal a matching knitted tank. Her blue poodle skirt was making her legs itch, she hated the bloody petticoats. Her dark hair was in a high beehive style. She couldn't wait to get in the shower and wash out all the gel out. She never wants to see her hair that high again.

Gwen had her eyes closed. She was pretending she was with Jack that he was taking her clothes off, chuckling in her ear. "_Sweetheart, you're clothes are not right for 1952, it's too far in the future" _he would say.

And she would say in return "_well blame the Doctor, he was the one who got the dates wrong, said Elvis and got us the Queen's coronation instead"_

He would say something dirty, she was positive about that. He then would have taken her to the showers, he would have probably done his hair up like the Doctor's and insist that he looked better. He would have punched that cop after the cop punched the Doctor, and he would have ridden his own scooter, with Gwen clinging on to him…probably have a race against the Doctor.

"Oh Jack" she whispered.

_Everyone had gone home, and once again Jack was alone. He pulled out a picture of Gwen that he had in his little box of photos, hidden in his desk drawer._

"_Oh sweetheart, oh Gwen" he whispered. _


	19. When a Man Loves a Woman

They held on to each other tightly, he was swinging her around in the air, inhaling deeply taking the scent of her hair

They held on to each other tightly, he was swinging her around in the air, inhaling deeply taking the scent of her hair. Gwen smirked at the lovey doveyness between Rose and the Doctor and wandered off to the showers to get washed. Slowly unzipping her black leather jacket.

She was almost stuck in that century.

Far, far away from her mum.

Far, far away from everything she had of Jack.

She needed a drink….a nice hyper-vodka would do.

He let her go; she slid gently down on to the floor, her eyes on his face, her hands ruffling his hair. She kissed his lips gently, very chaste like.

"It said I was going to die" she murmured

"It lied" the Doctor said firmly.

Gwen poured the clear liquid in a glass and stared at it. Her thoughts were on what the beast said.

"_The little dark orphan, will be very soon reunited with her Captain"_

She drowned the liquid quickly and poured another. She was going to die soon, she was going to die and be reunited with Jack. She hopes it will be a good death.

The Doctor pressed a buttons on the console and slow music started. He took Rose's hand and placed it on his shoulder, he rested one hand on her hip and the other held Rose's other hand.

_When a man loves a woman_

_He can't keep his mind on nothing else_

He began to dance with her, his eyes never leaving her face.

_He'll trade the world_

_For the good thing he's found_

_If she is bad he can't see it_

He spun her round quickly and pulled her closer to him, his breath hot in her ear. For one brief moment they were standing still.

_She can do no wrong_

_Turn his back on his best friend_

_If he put her down_

_When a man loves a woman_

_Spend his very last dime_

He quickly swung her down, her hair was brushing against the grating, and he pulled her up quickly, his hands moving slowly down to her lower back.

_Tryin' to hold on to what he needs_

_He'd give up all his comfort_

_Sleep out in the rain_

_If she said that's the way it ought to be_

He then kissed her slowly, and passionately. Her hands moved up and twisted themselves into his hair. He pulled back slowly and stared at her lips. He moved ever so slightly, bucking his hips against hers.

_Well, this man loves a woman_

_I gave you everything I had_

_Tryin' to hold on to your precious love_

_Baby, please don't treat me bad_

She groaned and held onto him tighter, her eyes fluttering. Her breathing getting a little faster.

_When a man loves his woman_

_Down deep in his soul_

_She can bring him such misery_

_If she plays him for a fool_

_He's the last one to know_

_Lovin' eyes can never see_

He moved his mouth to her ear and murmured the last verse softly.

_When a man loves a woman_

_He can do no wrong_

_He can never hold some other girl_

_Yes when a man loves a woman_

_I know exactly how he feels_

_'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world_

_When a man loves a woman..._

He then picked her up, carrying her bridal style towards his room, showing her exactly what happens when a man loves a woman no matter what species. The words still ringing in his ears.

"_The Valiant Child so far away from home…soon to die in battle"_

**Author's note: I was listening to this song on my way home from London on Sunday and thought it was perfect for the Doctor and Rose, don't you? Please review.**


	20. Double Tyler Slap

She woke up to find him curled up on the otherside of the bed, his back to her

She woke up to find him curled up on the other side of the bed, his back to her. She grinned and crawled over to his side, she pressed her lips against the mole in between his shoulders. He moaned, and her grin turned into a smirk, she pressed light butterfly kisses along his shoulder blade up to his ear, suckling it.

He whirled round and pinned her to the bed.

"Good morning" he said giving her a large grin

"Morning" she returned smiling.

He leaned down and began to kiss her, she gasped when he bit down hard on her lip and he used it to slip his tongue in.

Gwen burst in "oh god sorry" she said turning round covering her eyes with her hand.

"Gwen" Rose growled pulling the covers up to cover her and the Doctor up.

"I am sorry" Gwen said "but mum called, someone is after us"

"Goddamnit" Rose muttered "well get out then" she snapped at Gwen "I need to get dressed"

"Oi, you upset our mum" Rose shouted at the man

"Excuse me" he said indignantly "evil green alien trying to kill me"

"Don't care mate" Gwen snapped "you apologise to our mum"

"I will if I live through this" the man promised, Gwen and Rose exchanged looks and nodded in an agreement; the pair of them raised their hands and gave him a true Tyler slap. "OW" he said clutching both cheeks, whimpering slightly.

The Doctor shuddered "I truly feel sorry for you mate" he said solemnly "right then evil big alien to deal with"

His name was Elton; apparently the Doctor couldn't save his mum. But he did save Elton's girlfriend Ursula…well sort of her ace is stuck to a pavement slab, but Gwen could see it didn't matter to Elton. According to Jackie Elton and Ursula visit every Thursday for tea, they started a new club together.

"You know what I fancy?" the Doctor said

"Rose?" Gwen answered

"No, yes, well of course but that wasn't what I meant" the Doctor spluttered, the two sisters giggling at him "I thought to take you to the Olympics in 2012"

"Sounds like fun" Rose said

It should have been fun…but it wasn't…..


	21. I Didn't Bring My Umbrella

"I hate you sometimes" Gwen said, the Doctor turned to look at her in mixture of shock and amusement

"I hate you sometimes" Gwen said, the Doctor turned to look at her in mixture of shock and amusement. They were walking down the street, arms looped together.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Fun trip you said, just the 2012 Olympics you said, no aliens, no danger and no saving the world" Gwen said "and look what happens, Rose is stuck saving the world while we were stuck in a child's drawing. And it was horribly colourful and cheerful"

The Doctor chuckled "you're only annoyed because she didn't draw you in black" he said

"Another colour I can understand but pink? Shoot me please"

"Sorry, don't believe in guns" the Doctor said

Gwen rolled her eyes "you're nothing but a show off that gets us into trouble" she said finally

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow up "oh?"

"You didn't have to force us to pop up at the stadium so you could carry the torch"

"But it was fun wasn't it? And I let you put it in"

"Cake?"

The two turned to see a grinning Rose, holding two hands out, each filled with a small cupcake with icing and edible ball bearings.

"Fantastic" the Doctor said skipping over to Rose and taking a cake, Gwen smiled and accepted one. Rose threw her arms round the pair of them, pulling them into a three-way hug.

"They keep trying to split the three of us up but it's never going to happen" she said cheerfully

"Oh I wouldn't say never" the Doctor said "you know the saying never say never"

"It's a conflicting saying" Gwen muttered "and hypocritical"

"True" the Doctor stuffed the last bit of his cake into his mouth.

"Never do that again I thought I lost the pair of you" Rose said sternly

"Hey blame him" Gwen said pointing at the Doctor "he insisted that we turned up at the stadium, threw me into one of the picture windows"

Rose glared at the Doctor but he wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the sky, frowning.

"Uhoh" Gwen said "I hate that look it always means something bad is going to happen"

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked softly

"There's a storm coming "

"Great" Gwen mumbled "I didn't bring my umbrella with me"


	22. In the Loving Memory of Jackie

"my girls" Jackie shouted gleefully pulling Rose and Gwen into a hug, kissing their cheeks, the Doctor was trying to slip by when Jackie turned to him "you

"my girls" Jackie shouted gleefully pulling Rose and Gwen into a hug, kissing their cheeks, the Doctor was trying to slip by when Jackie turned to him "you!" she snapped, the Doctor gulped trying to think of what he did wrong when Jackie pulled him into a hug and kissed him sloppy "good to see you"

"Urgh Jackie germs" the Doctor muttered wiping his face, ignoring Rose's glare.

"we got a visitor coming" Jackie said happily ignoring the gift Gwen had handed to her, Gwen looked mildly annoyed but was rather amused at her mum's good mood. "Guess who? Granddad Prentice"

Both Rose and Gwen looked pale.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked

"Mum has gone mental" Rose said

"Nothing new then" the Doctor said

"Doctor…Granddad Prentice died…years ago" Gwen said

The Doctor froze. And then a shadow appeared, and Jackie was beaming like mad.

"What? What did I do? Was it the Ghostbusters thing I did earlier?" the Doctor asked looking confused as Gwen and Rose were grinning insanely

"You left the estate" Gwen said

"Yeah…"

"With mum still on board"

"Yeah…WHAT!"

The Doctor turned to see an angry Jackie sitting "if we land on mars I will kill you" she snarled. Rose and Gwen were giggling like mad.

Torchwood. They were behind the 'ghost shifts'. Cybermen and daleks…they were behind everything. Rose was stuck down there and Jackie was taken away by the cybermen, and Pete Tyler has returned. The Doctor saved Rose and Mickey from the daleks and came up with a plan to save earth…he then sent Rose and Gwen away.

"He's not doing that to me again" Rose hissed pressing down on the button

"ROSE" Jackie shouted

"They're not leaving me behind again either" Gwen muttered copying Rose's actions

"GWEN" Jackie wailed "get them back, get them back they're your girls"

Pete shook his head "no they're not." He said "Gwen isn't even yours"

Jackie sobbed into Mickey's shoulder, she didn't even get to say goodbye to them.

Rose's hand was slipping from the lever.

"HOLD ON!" the Doctor screamed looking panicked

"ROSE" Gwen yelled, she shifted her hand leaning forward holding her hand out to Rose, Rose looked panicked hand struggled to give Gwen her hand. Gwen's pale hand clasped over Rose's peach coloured hand. With all her might Gwen hauled Rose over to her.

Gwen held on to Rose tightly, burying her head into her sister's shoulder. The strong pull stopped but Gwen refused to let go, she began to shake and cry.

"Can't lose you Rosie" she murmured

The Doctor walked up behind them and held the pair of them. They stayed there for hours. Gwen moved away and hacked into the computers a trick Mickey taught her when she was fifteen and bored.

"There are two more Torchwoods out there" she said "I don't have all the details just the locations…someone needs to investigate"

_My name is Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Prentice Tyler, I had lived on earth for 39 years…all right 40. I was a single mother to two girls, one adopted. It was a simple life…then my girls met the Doctor. Then Torchwood came. And then the war on earth. This is how I died. _

"_Mum"_

_I heard my Rose in my dreams. I told Pete and Mickey because they met the Doctor and they know anything is possible. In my dream it said to follow the voice_

"_Mum"_

_So we packed a car, and drove, and drove and then one day…_

"_Mum"_

"_Rose? Oh Rose sweetheart you look like a ghost" I said _

_Rose looked behind herself and suddenly her image grew stronger, looking like a proper live person. _

"_Sorry about that, we haven't got long, just two minutes"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_TARDIS, the Doctor is burning up a star so I can say goodbye properly"_

"_Where's Gwen honey?"_

"_She's on earth…doing some business; we'll be picking her up when she's finished"_

"_And then the three of you will keep travelling"_

_She nodded, a tear falling down on her cheek._

"_I got a job" I said quickly "I'm working with your father in Torchwood, it's isn't much…but it keeps me busy"_

"_Jackie Tyler Defender of the Earth" Rose said beaming "proud of you mum"_

"_I'm proud of you dear, you're a true defender" I said _

"_How's Mickey?" Rose asked looking behind my shoulder to where the dark bloke stood._

"_Good. There's four of us now, me, Mickey, Pete and the baby"_

"_You're?"_

_I nodded_

"_A baby brother or sister" Rose whispered "tell them about me and Gwen"_

"_And the Doctor" I added, a promise the baby needs to know every amazing thing it's sisters did. _

"_You're dead mum" Rose said "officially, we had to add your name on the list with Mickey's. So many died that day…" she looked at her watch "love you mum"_

"_Love you my baby girl, tell Gwen"_

"_I will"_

_And then she disappeared. _

The Doctor placed a hand on Rose's shoulder; she sighed and leaned into him, a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Where to next?" she whispered

"No idea…we never did get to go to Barcelona"

The Doctor turned to see a bride

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Who are you? What is this place?"


	23. Donna Noble the Runaway Bride

"what

"What?" Rose said for the second time, staring at the redheaded bride

"Who are you? I demand to know you…you peroxide chav!" the redhead snapped

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me, who are you?" the bride said slowly

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and you are?" the Doctor said raising an eyebrow

"Donna, Donna Noble, what is this place?"

"The TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions' In Space" the Doctor said

"Is this some kind of joke?" Donna demanded hands on hips

"Err…" the Doctor said trying to think of a story to tell Donna, Donna got impatient and slapped him "OUCH!" The Doctor said cradling his cheek "why is it that I always get slapped?"

The Doctor was by the bank teller getting some money out for Donna; Rose was leaning against the wall looking at her phone. One hundred missed calls. Six messages. Rose pressed on the button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"_Hey Rosie, it's been two months and I have finally found the Scotland branch of Torchwood, two blokes run it, just them. They're rather sweet, accepted me immediately we've been drinking and re-telling stories. I'm staying here for a few months."_

"_Hey Rose it's been another month, me and the guys have been tracking down Torchwood Branch 4 apparently it went missing ten years ago. I've been helping out here in Scotland it's brilliant"_

"_Rose, it's me Shareen, I've talked Gwen. How are you? Are you still travelling with that bloke of yours? Keish said she saw you pack the flat up and Bev said you gave the keys in. are you ever going to come home?"_

"_Rose it's me Keisha, where are you? I haven't seen you since the funeral, I saw you at the flat awhile ago, and you're leaving for good? I take it this Doctor bloke of yours is taking good care of you, where's Gwen? I haven't heard from her for a while."_

"_Rosie sweetie I haven't heard from you for ages, I know it's hard for you but your mum would have wanted you to be happy and not running away. I'm always here for you hun,"_

"_Rose, it's almost Christmas, I hope the Doctor is taking you somewhere nice, I'm almost finished in Scotland, we haven't managed to track down the fourth branch, however we found the third in Cardiff, when I'm done there I'll give you a ring and you two can fuel up and pick me up. Tell the Doctor I said hi."_

"Rose" the Doctor said tugging Rose's sleeve, "don't they look familiar to you?" he said pointing to three very familiar Santa Claus's…

"Aw shit, did we land in last year instead of this one?"

They managed to save Donna…barely….they got her to her reception by then Donna and Rose were rather good friends and Donna invited them to stay for the party. The Doctor did some research and found out that Donna had huon particles in her bloodstream.

Then the Santas came back.

And another killer Christmas tree.

Then it turned out Donna's fiancée was in on the alien conspiracy. And huge giant red spider woman wanted to revive her people using Donna as a sacrifice. The Doctor didn't have mercy for her…it scared Donna…it didn't scare Rose…she was feeling exactly how the Doctor did…when it was over she was scared.

The Doctor invited Donna to join them.

"I don't know" Donna said

"Please come" Rose said "you were brilliant today, we could use an extra pair of hands"

Donna shook her head and smiled sadly "I'm not ready for this kind of life…take care Rose, you too Doctor" she quickly embraced the two.

Suddenly Rose felt weak, the Doctor made it snow but Rose wasn't paying attention…her head hurts…her heart was speeding up…and then everything went black…


	24. The Torchwood Inspector

Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to tvnut89 who has been pestering me for Jack/Gwen angst or a reunion, well tvnut89 your wish is about to come true

**Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to tvnut89 who has been pestering me for Jack/Gwen angst or a reunion, well tvnut89 your wish is about to come true.**

Gwen was wearing the perfect outfit for meeting Torchwood three, her black jeans and kick ass leather jacket, she didn't stand out yet everything said 'don't mess with me'. She stomped through the crowd into the men's bathroom, the chances of them sending a man was very high and she didn't want to put up with noisy, nosey drunk women.

She slid into a cubicle and stuck the device on the wall, pressing the red button. It should be sending the signal now…

"Jack, I got a signal" Tosh called

"What kind of signal? A good one? A bad one? If it's Owen trying to flirt I would say bad but then again…" Jack waggled his eyebrows at Tosh suggestively; it was common knowledge that Tosh fancied Owen.

"Prat" the girl sitting at the station next to Tosh muttered

"Be nice Melody, remember who pays your pay check" Jack said.

Melody Winters was the new girl, she took Susie's place after Susie tried to kill her…

"Watch it Harkness" Melody snapped

Tosh cleared her throat "it's a strange signal. Coming from a nightclub a few streets away"

"What does it say?" Owen asked

"Inspection time" Tosh said

Owen and Melody fell out of their seats.

"The Torchwood Inspector is here?" Owen said looking pale.

"I'll go" Jack said putting on his coat "give me the directions"

She stood there patiently when the door opened to reveal….

….Rhys, the welsh bloke that attempted to rape her in Vegas.

"You, Vegas girl" he said pointing a shaky finger at her "I had to have my nose fixed by plastic surgery thanks to your bloke"

Gwen sneered at him "get lost, I am waiting for someone" she said

"I don't give one bitch, your bloke ain't here now" Rhys raised a hand to hit her when…

….he was knocked out by a tranquiliser gun.

Gwen looked up to thank her rescuer when she froze.

"Jack?"

"Gwen…"

Next thing Gwen knew was that her back was pressed against the cubicle wall, her legs wrapped round Jack's waist, her hands entwined in his hair and her lips being ravaged by his. Jack's hands were shaking as he unzipped her jacket…

"Jack, please stop shagging the brunette"

Gwen and Jack froze; the voice came from the com in Jack's ear.

"Damnit Ianto what do you want?"

"We can see this in the security camera, if she's the inspector can you wait until after the inspection before you shag her?"

Jack growled and Gwen giggled slightly, she pecked him on the check and murmured in his ear "will continue this later yeah?" Jack nodded and placed her back onto the floor holding her hand tightly.

"Wait let me get this straight, you're the Torchwood Inspector?" Owen said

"Yes" Gwen said "after the canary wharf incident I decided to check up on the other branches, just in case"

"And you're Jack's wife"

"Yep" Gwen said popping the 'p', god she's been spending to much time with the Doctor if she's doing that.

"we are so going to pass this inspection" Owen said gleefully rubbing his hands together.

Jack rolled his eyes, Tosh snorted, Ianto sighed and Melody rolled up a newspaper and whacked Owen in the head.

"Somehow I don't think her sleeping with Jack will change anything Owen"

"Right you all know Gwen" Jack said "Gwen this is Owen Harper our local jackass and class clown"

"_Doctor _Owen Harper, thank you very much" Owen said shaking Gwen's hand.

"Toshiko Sato, a genius with a mind to rival the Doctor's"

"Pleased to meet you" Tosh said shaking Gwen's hand, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Ianto Jones knows how to make a brilliant coffee and keeps everything organised"

Ianto stammered as he shook Gwen's hand "n-n-nice to meet you, sorry about your mum…I was there"

Gwen smiled sadly "you're here now, which means Jack knows you aren't going to do something like the rest of Torchwood one"

"And last but not least Melody Winters, used to be a cop"

Gwen shook the woman's hand; Melody gave her a grin and turned to the team.

"We should go and leave Jack to give Gwen a tour"

The others agreed heatedly and disappeared. Jack took Gwen on a long tour; they walked in silence hand in hand grinning like monkeys. After meeting Janet the weevil Gwen turned to look at Jack.

"How did you survive Jack? They said you died"

"I did, five daleks exterminated me…then I saw a golden light in the darkness and a sweet lullaby played in my head and I woke up…the Doctor was gone"

"Rose…Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS saved the Doctor…maybe she saved you too…"

"maybe…I missed you Gwen"

"I missed you too"

"Gwen?"

"Hmm..."

"I love you"

"love ya too"

And with that Jack was thrown against the cell wall having his daylights being snogged out.

Meanwhile upstairs….

"Is it wrong to watch this?"

"Nah we watched you and Ianto plenty of times"

"WHAT?"

"Me and Jack occasionally Tosh"

"Right then if Jack watched me and Ianto making out then I can watch him and his wife…pass me the popcorn"

Jack pulled away and leaned in whispering in Gwen's ear "I think we should stop before we become porn stars"

Gwen nodded and moved away, she could have sworn that she heard Owen curse and a popcorn bowl being dropped.


	25. Bad Wolf Strikes Again

Previously on Sisters in Time:

**Previously on Sisters in Time:**

_Suddenly Rose felt weak, the Doctor made it snow but Rose wasn't paying attention…her head hurts…her heart was speeding up…and then everything went black…_

The Doctor turned just in time to see Rose fall, he caught her swiftly and cradled her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked worriedly, hurrying to his side.

"Don't know, I need to take her to the med bay" the Doctor said "sorry about this Donna, but I have to go, see you soon" he rushed into the TARDIS ignoring Donna's splutters.

"OI ALIEN, YOU BETTER TELL ME THAT SHE'S ALL RIGHT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN" Donna shouted furiously as the door slammed and the TARDIS dematerialized.

"_You have something of the wolf about you"_

"_I am the Bad Wolf"_

"_I worship the moon but you burn like the sun"_

"_I see everything that was, everything that will be and everything that could have been"_

"_You're turning into him"_

"_Is that a bad thing?"_

"_I bring life"_

"_Gwen you were there…it didn't attack me…it had its chance, but it was scared of me"_

"_Gwen something strange is happening to me…in my sleep I hear the song in my head…sometimes I can hear things…feel things that aren't there"_

"_I think you need a Doctor"_

"_Everything turns to dust"_

"_Rose…only Time Lords are supposed to be connected to the TARDIS"_

"_Time Lord"_

"_Rose"_

He rushed around her taking blood for tests, starting scans, his breathing getting faster and faster, his hearts practically having a heart attack, he ran his hands through his hair, he screamed and punched the wall, he couldn't work out what happened to Rose, what's happening to her now.

"_The Valiant Child so far away from home…soon to die in battle"_

"_Hello Rose"_

_Rose turned to see a golden wolf, standing there "who are you?" she whispered_

"_I am you…sort of, kinda like your conscience"_

"Who are you?"

It was a hushed whisper, but he caught it, he turned to see Rose still in her coma like state.

"Oh Rose please, please wake up" he murmured clutching her hand tightly

"_What's happening to me?" Rose asked, sitting down in front of the wolf._

"_You're dying" the wolf said Rose eyes widened "well actually your humanity is dying" the wolf said quickly, Rose let out a sigh of relief. _

"What do you mean?" her brow was crinkled as if she was trying to work something out.

"Rose, please just wake up" he said

"_The Valiant Child soon to die in battle" the wolf said "your humanity died in the battle of canary wharf, you're no longer a human or a child"_

"_No longer human?"_

"_We my dear are the Bad Wolf" the wolf said smirking _

"Bad Wolf" Rose whispered

"No, no Rose listen to my voice, please come back"

"_Yep, the Bad Wolf was created when you looked in to the heart of the TARDIS…the TARDIS has changed you"_

"_Changed me into what?"_

"_A Time Lord"_

"Time Lord" Rose hissed "impossible"

The Doctor let out a sob, it seemed Rose was never going to get better.

"_Wake up, Rose and check for the second heartbeat…you might believe me then"_

Rose woke up. Her eyes seemed to be empty, she sat up and ignored the Doctor, and she walked to the side and picked up a stethoscope and was checking her heart.

"Rose?"

Suddenly a huge grin broke out on her face and she held out the stethoscope to him, he listened…two hearts…

Both laughed loudly, clutching onto each other. For one brief moment everything was fantastic.


	26. Smith, Jones and Tyler

Martha Jones was getting fed up, it was eight in the morning and already the other four Joneses were on the phone complaining to her

Martha Jones was getting fed up, it was eight in the morning and already the other four Joneses were on the phone complaining to her.

"Mum, calm down I'll have a word with dad" Martha said hanging up on her mother "dad let me talk to mum about it, but really it's Leo's choice not yours or hers" Martha hung up on him before he could argue back "Leo if you don't want the party either tell mum or not turn up, but I am not covering up for you" she hung up as her brother spluttered "Tish? Have lunch with me and we'll come up with a plan"

Suddenly a man in a stripy suit appeared holding a tie "see?" he said before storming off, Martha shook her head _I do not need to deal with the local nut job right now_ she thought as she headed towards her doom – I mean the hospital she is training in to be a doctor.

Rose sat back reading a book on earth physics, ever since her change to Time Lord has been completed she had a craving for such knowledge and because the Doctor is forcing her to pretend to be human in a hospital, reading up on Einstein, Newton and many others seemed to be a good idea…it was just boring.

"Ah Miss Tyler how are you feeling?" asked one of the doctors

"Fine, a bit blurghish though" Rose said in a forced cheery tone

"Miss Tyler here was admitted with abdominal pains, anyone can come up with a diagnosis?"

The students shifted one foot to another and the teacher sighed. "Miss Jones what do you suggest?"

"Well…we could scan for a second heartbeat in case she's pregnant" Martha said

"And waste NHS money? That could simply be done by asking if the patient is sexually active, are you Miss Tyler?"

Rose blushed and before she came up with a witty retort, the Doctor came in grinning insanely. "I didn't realise our sex lives were so important did you dear?" Rose glared at the Doctor.

"And you are…?" Miss Jones asked

"John Smith, Rose's boyfriend, and yes we use protection and no we haven't forgotten recently and no we don't get drunk enough to forget"

Rose sunk low into her bed holding the book over her face, god this was embarrassing, and truth be told the Doctor was one big fat liar, they had never used protection and there have been plenty of times where they got drunk out of their minds…though normally that was Gwen and Jack's job.

The head doctor ranted a bit, Rose tuned out trying to ignore the Doctor's wink, who found the whole thing amusing. Suddenly the head doctor got an electric shock from Rose's bedpost and questioned the students about who discovered lightning.

"Benjamin Franklin, lovely bloke though he ruined my kite, I like my kite it was blue, remember Rose?" the Doctor babbled.

Rose groaned and turned to the group "ignore him, he missed his medication this morning worrying about me" the group nodded and the head doctor lead them away, Rose turned to the Doctor and hit him in the head with her book "moron" she muttered.

"Now Rose is that the way you treat the father of your unborn child?" the Doctor said giving her the puppy-eye treatment.

Rose growled and hissed between gritted teeth "I.Am.Not.Pregnant"

"Don't you want to be a mum?"

Rose found a new hobby, bashing her head with a heavy physics book.

"Martha it's raining" Tish gasped

"Oh, raining in London what a shock" Martha said in mock awed voice

"No Martha it's just raining over the hospital…like those cartoons"

Before Martha could reply the ground began to shake.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose shouted as the Doctor stumbled and grabbed hold of her bed.

"We're being transported" the Doctor said

"Where to?"

The earthquake stopped and the Doctor had an insane maniacal glee in his eyes as he stared out of the window, Rose turned her head slowly to see…earth.

"My god we're on the moon"

They turned to see a stunned Martha Jones staring out of the window.

"My sonic screwdriver" the Doctor wailed looking at the melted screwdriver

"A sonic screwdriver?" Martha said raising an eyebrow "what else did you have, a laser spanner?"

"Yeah till Rose's sister broke it, I loved my sonic screwdriver" the Doctor stared at his screwdriver mournfully and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on you big baby" she said pulling him out of the room; Martha followed them trying to smother her laughter.

"I got a plan" the Doctor said as they ran down the corridor being chased by judoon. "We need a distraction for the judoon, something that would get them to use a higher test"

"A genetic transfer?" Rose asked

"Yeah we could do that-

The Doctor was cut of by the sight of Rose snogging Martha Jones, she pulled away and grinned slightly "sorry about that Martha, genetic transfer didn't mean anything" Rose then ran down the corridor the Doctor stood there frozen like a lemon.

"Come on Doctor before the judoon come"

The Doctor shook himself and then ran, god he was so going to get payback on Rose for doing that.

Martha stumbled in to find the pair unconscious, the Doctor spread out and Rose curled up by his side.

"Deceased" one of the judoon said, he then proved the old woman, Mrs Finnegan was the alien they were looking for. Martha stood there in shock for a moment…they couldn't be dead. She ran to the Doctor and began to perform CPR, in hopes he could save them from the magnetic field thing Mrs Finnegan had set up.

Everything turned black as the Doctor woke up….

…it could have been hours or minutes but when she woke up she was on earth, and Rose and the Doctor were gone.

Rose sat up in her bed, the Doctor (like every hormonal man) had found the snog between her and Martha a major turn on and the moment they got into the TARDIS he dragged her into their room like a caveman…she found that rather sexy actually.

"I was thinking" she said to the Doctor who was lying on the bed grinning insanely "that we should invite Martha to join us"

"Rose never knew you swung both ways" the Doctor teased

"No it was useful having a third pair of hands…I haven't realised how much we depended on Gwen…besides Martha was rather nice wasn't she?"

The Doctor sighed "one trip Rose, just one trip and if it works out we'll see"

Rose grinned "thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek "come on lets get dressed"

"I don't do women let alone aliens" Martha teased, Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor tried to smother his laughter but failed…horribly.

"I'm not interested in you that way" Rose said "I got this idiot here" she said jerking a thumb in the Doctor's direction stopping his laughter. "Are you sure you don't want to travel with us…it goes through time you know"

"Really?"

"Yep, show her Doctor"

The Doctor glared at Rose and stormed off muttering under his breath, the TARDIS disappeared for a moment and then returned, the Doctor holding out his tie

"That makes a lot of sense" Martha muttered thinking about this morning when the Doctor appeared out of know where waving his tie in her face.

"So one trip?"

Martha grinned and followed them inside. "It's bigger on the inside" she said in awe

"Really I hadn't noticed" the Doctor grumbled


	27. Romeo and Juliet

Martha was practically jumping up and down in joy

Martha was practically jumping up and down in joy. "I can't believe I travelled back in time" she squealed.

Martha continued quickly. "Where are we?" she looked around the alleyway they'd landed in, bustling with people, then reconsidered. "No, sorry, gotta get used to this, whole new language. _When_ are we--?"

"Mind that!" the Doctor quickly stepped between the girls, hurrying them forward as someone threw the contents of a chamber pot out a high window. "Somewhere before they invented the toilet," the Doctor replied, patting both girls on the shoulders. "Sorry about that."

"Watch where you're throwing that" Rose shouted up at the window "it almost hit us, what are you, blind or stupid?"

The Doctor dragged Rose away "Rose sweetheart we don't want to start a fight with the locals, remember the last time when we ended up on a spit being roasted?"

Rose glared at the Doctor "that was you fault _darling" _she said, crossing her arms, Martha held back a laugh.

"But are we safe, right?" Martha turned around, stopping the Doctor and Rose in their tracks. "I mean, can we move around and stuff?" she waved a hand out at the expanse of people.

"'Course we can, why do you ask?" the Doctor asked eyebrows ever so slightly crossed. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped around Martha to continue walking.

"It's like in the films," Martha went on, blinking as though it were obvious, turning back to face the Doctor as he walked. "You," she searched a moment. "You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"What did the butterflies do to you?" Rose asked looking amused

"Nothing but that's what I've heard" Martha said

"Just a myth, I stepped on a couple in this butterfly planet and nothing has ever happened"

"Apart from the butterflies decided to chase us to the TARDIS" the Doctor said

"Beside the point" Rose said

"Ah sixteenth century" the Doctor said peacefully "not so different from the twenty-first we have recycling" the Doctor waved a hand to a man shovelling up horse manure, Rose and Martha wrinkled their noses. "Coolers" he said waving to two men who were sitting besides a barrel, they waved back drunkly, and they wandered past a man preaching "global warming" Rose and Martha were leaning on each other giggling "aaaaaaaaaaaand" the Doctor said running towards the river "entertainment"

Across the river was the globe theatre. Rose and Martha stared in amazement.

"Dame Rose, Miss Jones will you come with me to the theatre" the Doctor said poshly hold out his arms for them.

"Why certainly Sir Doctor" Rose said in the same tone as the Doctor linking her arm through his.

"I would be honoured Mr Smith" Martha said with a teasing smile and linking her arm with his other.

Rose closed the door behind her; the Doctor was resting on the bed in deep thought. "I'm missing something Rose" he said

"There's got to be something…like Martha said it's a bit Harry Potterish. And the way that guy died…it was like voodoo"

The Doctor stared "voodoo….OF COURSE!" he jumped up "Rose Marion Tyler, love of my life, you're absolutely fantastic, a genius, why didn't I think about it earlier?"

Rose giggled "going to tell me what's going on?" she said, the Doctor pulled her closer to him, her breast were crushed against his chest.

"Shakespeare is a cheeky bugger" the Doctor announced suddenly.

Rose blinked "what does that have to do with what I said?" she asked feeling a bit confused.

"Shakespeare was hitting on you" the Doctor said ignoring Rose's question "and you liked it"

Rose snorted "not really, flattered that a famous poet was interested in me, though I think he was far more into Martha, so don't worry you silly –

She was cut of my his lips, his kissed her furiously, barely giving her time to respond, he threw her on to the bed and climbed on top of her "you're mine" he hissed in her ear before kissing her again, his hands were everywhere, he was about to pull off her top when a high scream came from Shakespeare's room.

They pulled apart, "what was that?" Rose asked

"No idea" the Doctor said "let's find out" and they ran out hand in hand.

The three sat down with Shakespeare giggling, Martha looked flustered, and Shakespeare just announced that he was going to write a sonnet for her.

"And I think I will write two new plays, one about fathers and sons, for my dear Hamnet"

"Hamnet?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"And I will write one about lovers, for you Rose and your Doctor"

Both Rose and the Doctor blushed, Martha snickered "Romeo and Juliet" she said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Yes that could be their names" Shakespeare said

Suddenly one of the actors came running in "she's here, she's here" he said

"Who is?"

"The queen, she heard of the play last night and has come to see one"

Shakespeare looked shocked, and the grand woman with auburn hair and jewelled dress strolled in.

"Queen Elizabeth" the Doctor said

"Doctor, Rose Tyler" the Queen spat

Rose and the Doctor exchanged uneasy looks.

"My arch enemies"

"What?"

"Execute them"

"WHAT?"

"NEVER MIND THAT RUUUUUUUUUN!"

Shakespeare sat there laughing as the three time travellers ran off quickly being chased by guards.

**Author's note: many thanks to Gabbicav who's The Alternative Universe helped me write this chapter (I recommend you all to read it) UPDATE NOW GABBICAV!! Dedicated to Mira, Cee, Deannie, Paula and Zebbie because all us RRA girls have been through some shit recently and need all the love we can get. Thanks girls who helped me out a lot. **


	28. Final Death

"out there Martha Jones, is the future" the Doctor said in a dramatic voice, Rose snorted and rolled her eyes, Martha could barely contain her excitement and ran to the door throwing it open

**Authors note: dedicated to tvnut89 who helped me out on this chapter, thanks **

"Out there Martha Jones, is the future" the Doctor said in a dramatic voice, Rose snorted and rolled her eyes, Martha could barely contain her excitement and ran to the door throwing it open.

"You took me to the slums" she said disappointedly.

Rose walked out and was met by cold rain, a rancid smell and smoke, she coughed a bit "you did it again instead of taking us somewhere you meant to take us, you took us somewhere different. You need a refresher course on driving the TARDIS; in fact I bet I can do better than you"

"You can not" the Doctor said

"Bet you a tenner I can"

"Ok let's go then" the Doctor was about to walk back into the TARDIS when Martha pulled him back.

"I want to explore here first, find out where we are" she said, the Doctor rolled his eyes and went to the telly like thing in the wall, with a few plays with his sonic screwdriver he grinned "we're in New, New York in New Earth"

"Must have landed in the poorer end" Rose said

"Been here before?" Martha asked curiously

"Yep and my sister and I got hijacked…being possessed was no fun"

"Hey I was possessed too" the Doctor said

"Not as long as I was" Rose said flatly. Martha muffled her giggles and they began to walk, the telly thing switched on again and they turned.

"A new law as been passed, the fast line will only except four people due to the fact many have lied about their three, thank you and god bless you" said a cheerful sunny person.

Rose, Martha and the Doctor shared bewildered looks and continued on when suddenly doors flew open and people began to shout.

"GET YOUR EMOTIONS, WE HAVE FORGETNESS, HONESTY, LUST AND HAPPINESS"

The Doctor looked disgusted and attempted to stop a girl buying forgetness. He then threatened the stall keepers when both Rose and Martha were grabbed by a man and a woman

"So sorry" they said running off, they were both holding guns to the girls' heads. "So, so sorry" and they ran

"DOCTOR" Rose screamed "HELP!"

"ROSE!" the Doctor shouted running after them.

"_What did Owen mean that you're hard to kill?" Gwen asked sipping her coffee, her eyes never leaving Jack's face, trying to read his expressions._

"_I can't die" Jack said bluntly _

_Gwen laughed "stop playing around" she said smacking him lightly on the arm. But Jack wasn't laughing. "Good god you're serious" Gwen whispered_

"_I understand if you don't want me anymore I mean a man that can't die very hard to leave and it's very freakish and…and…and…"_

"_And you're being an idiot" Gwen said firmly "I lost you once, I refuse to lose you again"_

"_God I love you Gwen Harkness"_

"_So you should, now kiss me"_

_Jack happily obliged. _

"Must be a very important girl for you to take such a risk to save her"

That's what Branigan said to him when the Doctor began his dangerous quest to save Rose…oh and Martha. Branigan was right, Rose was very important…she was his everything, she was the one companion that can stay with him forever…she saved him more times than he can count….

"Oh Rose, Martha I'm at the senator's building" he added as am afterthought of his announcement.

Rose and Martha jumped up and down squealing, the couple that kidnapped them sighed in relief. And they drove off towards the sunlight.

The face of Boe was dying and there was nothing they could do.

"Don't be sad" the Face of Boe said "I will be joining my wife and children" Rose let a tear slip down her cheek though.

"But the legend says you must tell your secret" Novice Hame said

"Nah secrets don't need to be told" the Doctor said

But the Face of Boe let out a weak chuckle "Oh Hame…you're related to me…my great, great, great times god knows how many granddaughter, you're just like my wife" Hame looked shocked at the revelation "hear my words Time Lord and Rose…you are not alone"

And at that the Face of Boe died peacefully and Hame sobbed for the relative she just found and lost.

"What do you think he meant?" Rose asked as they headed to the TARDIS

"No idea might have meant Gwen for all I know" the Doctor said shrugging. They got into the TARDIS and the Doctor brightened up "that bet you made…"

"Yeah…?"

"Old New York, original Earth whatever time you want"

"Oh you're on"


	29. Evil Space Pig Aliens

The flight went smoothly, there was no rocking or sparks at the console

The flight went smoothly, there was no rocking or sparks at the console. Rose was smirking and the Doctor was glaring at the TARDIS ceiling.

"Out there should be New York in early 1930's, shall we go and see" Rose said looking smug.

The Doctor glared at Rose before going to the door he opened it and….

"GODDAMNIT I OWE YOU ANOTHER TENNER"

Martha and Rose leaned on each other giggling. "You know I should keep gambling with him I always win" Rose said

"Trying to steal my fortune" the Doctor grumbled

"What fortune? I always had to pay for chips" Rose said linking her arm with his staring out at the city. The cool breeze blew into her hair and she snuggled into his shoulder "now where's my tenner?"

Before the Doctor could retort, Martha held up a newspaper with the heading of: HOOSERVILLE MYSTERY DEEPENS.

"I need men!" Diagoras called. "Volunteers. I got a little work for you. And you sure look like you could use the money," he said in a jovial way that even offended Rose, and she wasn't in the same position as all the Hooverville residents.

"Yeah, what is the money?" the young man who'd alerted Solomon piped up.

"A dollar a day," Mr Diagoras replied.

Rose's eyes flickered to the Doctor. Was that good money, in this time?

"What's the work?" Solomon called out gruffly.

"A little trip down the sewers," Mr Diagoras continued, an edge beginning to sound in his tone, as though he couldn't believe people were questioning work when they so desperately were in need of it. "A tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day is slave wage," Solomon growled. "And men don't always come back up. It's foolish," he turned away, as though he'd heard enough.

"Accidents happen!" Diagoras stressed.

"What do you mean, what sort of accidents?" the Doctor asked shrewdly.

"If you don't need the work, that's fine," Diagoras shook his head at the Doctor, and then addressed the crowd again. "Any body else?"

The Doctor raised his hand.

"Another question?" Diagoras said looking annoyed

"Nope this time I'm volunteering" the Doctor said Rose and Martha exchanged uneasy looks before they raised their hands up together.

Space pigs. Evil space pig aliens, that chased them throughout the sewers, and then when they climbed up to escape only to have a blonde woman holding a gun at them.

"Who are you and what did you do to Lazlo?" she demanded.

"Who the hell is Lazlo?" Rose gasped leaning on the Doctor.

"My boyfriend and your captive" the woman said

"Huh? Never heard of a Lazlo let alone kidnapped one" the Doctor said "are you sure he didn't just leave?"

"With out leaving a letter? Without saying goodbye? I'm not stupid, I know guys are pigs but not my Lazlo" she was waving the gun around everyone took a step back in case she accidentally shot them "I mean what kinda guy asks you to meet their mother before they vamoose"

"Could you put that down Miss…?" the Doctor asked

"Tallulah with three l's and an h, oh and this it's just a prop it was either this or a spear" Tallulah threw the gun down on the basket of props and sat down. Rose sat down and rubbed Tallulah's back soothingly, the Doctor set off to dissect the alien brain. Martha stood there looking unsure what to do.

"Tell us about Lazlo, Tallulah" Rose said

"He's a sweetie, what can I say?" Tallulah said pulling some tissues out to wipe the tears on her face away. "He used to leave a rose on my vanity table every night just before I went on stage…and you know what? Every night still someone leaves a rose on my vanity table" she held up a white rose.

"But couldn't you kick up a fuss and get them to search for him?" Martha asked "I mean you're the star"

Tallulah gave a bitter laugh "if I kicked up a fuss they would fire me without a thought, why would they care? There are loads of people out there looking for a job"

"That's awful" Rose said

"That's the depression sweetie" Tallulah said, she gave a sad smile "now tell me about you and the hot potato in the sharp suit"

"We're…" Rose sat there trying to come up with something appropriate…dating? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Dating wasn't the word to describe it, friends with benefits were completely wrong…lovers however…were they lovers? She never really thought of it.

"They're like you and Lazlo" Martha said smiling warmly "can't keep their hands off of each other, a bit annoying but romantic in a way"

Tallulah grinned "loads of amazing sex right?"

Rose blushed, she wasn't used to talking about her sex life to strangers, hell she and Gwen never shared much about their bedroom lives. "Yeah loads" she mumbled.

"You wouldn't have guessed" Martha said "that the Doctor would be the type to be a passionate lover"

"How come?" Rose asked curiosity getting the better of her

"Because one minute he's a hyperactive kid, the next he's a geek and then he's a moody whatist that snaps at you for the smallest thing" Martha said

"He's…got multiple faces….you just never seen him in his passionate lover face" Rose said

"Don't want to" Martha muttered "probably stop halfway and talk about something scientific and then make a childish comment"

Rose didn't argue…mostly because he had done that several times, not that she was going to tell anyone that.

"Have you ever seen a show?" Tallulah said changing the subject swiftly

"Once, Shakespeare" Martha said "Rose was in Romeo and Juliet with her guy in the sharp suit"

Rose groaned and glared at Martha, realising she was never going to live any of this down.

"Shakespeare? God that's boring, I meant a real show"

And once again Martha and Rose were kidnapped. This time round though the kidnappers weren't nice people wanting to hijack the motorway but evil space pig aliens.

"The whole getting kidnapped thing is getting old" Martha muttered

"Imagine how I feel? Every time I exit that time ship I get kidnapped, once I got kidnapped by my own mother…though actually can't blame her, it was after Christmas and the Christmas tree went on a rampage and mum wanted to get out of the flat while the Doctor fixed the wall"

"The Christmas tree went on a rampage?" Martha said in a disbelieving voice

"Don't ask, it's a long story and I don't think we got time to go through it"

And then the most horrifying thing came through the tunnel…a dalek.

"Daleks!" Rose called out. Simply saying the word fired Rose up. The three Daleks turned back to her, the closest gliding a little nearer, Martha clutched at Rose's jacket as if to make sure Rose wouldn't do anything stupid. "I demand to be told," Rose continued. "What is this final experiment? Report!" she ordered.

"You will bear witness," the Dalek told her.

Rose couldn't believe that had worked. "To what?" she fired.

"This is the dawn of a new age," the same Dalek swivelled a little on the spot, and if Rose didn't know better, she would have thought it was excited. This didn't make any sense.

"Explain!" Rose commanded.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The children of Scaro must walk again," it explained.

Rose wished she could clang it. Walk over and just give it a good whack, because it wasn't making any sense, still. Before she could demand any more answers from it, Dalek Sec, at the back of the room, cracked open like an Easter egg. Smoke poured out as the Dalek shell opened, and something hideous _stepped _out onto a pair of shiny black shoes, clothed in black pin stripe pants.

It wasn't human. It wasn't a Dalek, either. Rose unconsciously stepped back, moving Martha backwards as well and the Doctor took Rose's shoulder tightly.

The monster unfolded in front of them, lifting its head, sighing the air with its first breath. "I am a human Dalek," it rasped. "I am your future."

Martha summed the situation up nicely in one word "fuck"

"The humans here" Sec said waving a hand to the crowd "will become like me, the others will be pig slaves" the pigs came nearer practically leering if it was possible. One reached out for Rose when some music came on.

"What is that sound?" Sec demanded.

"Ah well, now, that would be me," the Doctor stepped out from behind some gold screens. "Hello, surprise, boo, etcetera," the Doctor stuffed his hands into his pockets, coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Doctor!" Sec gasped.

"The enemy of the Daleks!"

"Exterminate!"

"Wait," Sec held up a hand swiftly.

The Daleks swivelled nervously as the Doctor gave the prisoners behind him, Rose included, a sideways look, and then strolled forward. Checking they were all right? The pig slaves had certainly stopped hassling them, watching for orders.

"Well then, a new form of Dalek, fascinating, and very clever," he punctuated.

"The Cult of Scaro escaped your slaughter!" Sec grated.

"How did you end up in nineteen thirty?" the Doctor fired quickly

"Emergency temporal shift" Sec said coolly

What does it _feel_ like?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You can talk to me Dalek Sec," he spat. "It is Dalek Sec isn't it, that's your name?" he scrunched his nose. "You've got a name and a mind of your own," he stepped up to stare down the one eye. "Tell me what you're thinking _right_ now."

"I feel…humanity," he considered, his one-eye looking startled.

"Good, that's good," the Doctor nodded quietly.

"I feel everything he wanted for mankind…" Sec continued, holding his hands out, marvelling at himself. "Which is…ambition? Hatred. Aggression."

Rose shook her head, a fire beginning to burn in her belly, travelling up her spine.

"And war. Such a genius for war," Sec continued.

"That's _not_ what humans are!" Rose cried from the back of the room.

"I think it is," Sec fired back quickly. "At the heart, this species is so very…_Dalek_."

"No--!" Rose started.

Sec was distracted by her a moment and the Doctor cut her off very quickly, drawing Sec's attention back to him. "Oh right, so what have you achieved then with this final experiment, hey? Nothing!" he bellowed. "'Cause I can show what you're missing – this," he pointed to his left, at the small, red radio he'd interrupted everyone with earlier. "A simple little radio," he tapped it fondly.

The other Daleks in the room were still uneasy, almost jittery. "What is the purpose of that device?" one called.

"Well exactly, it plays music what's the _point_ of that?" the Doctor turned to the other three Daleks, staring them all down angrily. Then sobered. "Oh, with music, you can dance to it," he turned around, winking at Rose, "sing with it. Fall in love to it," he smiled tenderly.

Rose stared back at him, unfaltering. Watching. Waiting. She nodded.

He spun back around. "Unless you're a Dalek of course, then its all – just - noise!"

With a zap of the sonic screwdriver, an ear-shattering buzz and squeal rang out in the basement. The Daleks started to shake, as though the sound was ripping them apart.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled at the people huddled at the back of the room, dashing to meet them.

"The Doctor will come with us" one of the daleks said

"Ok" the Doctor said about to move towards them

"No" Rose said grabbing at him "don't leave it could be a trap or something"

"I got to go Rose…daleks don't stop killing randomly…they need us, and they have sworn not to harm these people"

"And if you die" Rose said tears building up in her eyes "I won't be able to live without you"

"You would cope, you'd have the TARDIS" the Doctor said

"I would rather die than live without you" Rose hissed

"it's been good" the Doctor said "you're fantastic, fantastic Rose don't forget that" he leaned in and kissed her tenderly pressing something in her hand before pulling away "it was good knowing you Miss Jones" he said to Martha, and then he followed the daleks.

Rose opened her hand to see the psychic paper….all she had to do was work out his plan.

It worked, instead of creating evil dalek humans, the Doctor slipped in Time Lord DNA, for one brief moment Rose felt more than one prescence in her mind…it was soothing. But then the daleks killed them…the dalek human Time Lord hybrids killed two of them off before they died. Poor Sec was dead…he was good in the end.

Cann was still alive though and he had escaped.

Lazlo was saved…a pig slave but alive and well and in the arms of his love Tallulah.

Nearly everyone got their happy ending.

"I think it's time you went home Martha" the Doctor said "it was supposed to be one trip, and you got three, come on"

"But I want to stay" Martha said "I love travelling with you and Rose, and I never want to stop"

"Let us take you home, take a break, really think about it" the Doctor said "do you really want to miss becoming a doctor? Do you want to leave your family behind?"

Martha was silent.

"It's not for long" Rose said "I'll give you my phone number so you can reach us"

"Yeah…whatever…let's go then" Martha said in dejected tone of voice.

"I'm driving this time" the Doctor said quickly

"Oh no you're not, we're not having this poor girl miss a year like I did" Rose snapped "I will drive"


	30. Sonic Screwdrivers and Black Thongs

Author's note: this is dedicated to Cee (I hope everything will be ok) and tvnut89 (thank you for the idea)

**Author's note: this is dedicated to Cee (I hope everything will be ok) and tvnut89 (thank you for the idea). Please read and review. **

They ended up in Martha's flat. It was small, messy and cramped, but to Martha is was home. She took a deep breath and sighed, this was going to be the end. Those two fantastic people are leaving her here.

"Nice place" Rose said "reminds me of the estate"

"Only no annoying graffitists, mothers and ex boyfriends" the Doctor said

"Hey it's not my fault a kid graffiti the TARDIS" Rose said "I didn't tell me to do it"

"He sprayed Bad Wolf on my TARDIS, which means it was your fault, Miss I-Spread-My-Name-Through-Time-And-Space"

Martha walked to the machine and press the button "you have two messages" the electronic voice said "message one"

"_MARTHA JONES WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SNEAKING OUT OF THE PARTY, WE ARE HAVING SERIOUS WORDS AT TISH'S WORK PARTY TONIGHT" _

Martha groaned, she was not looking forwards to this, why on earth did the Doctor have to take her home, she preferred being kidnapped to this.

"Message two"

"_Martha, go on the news now please, you won't believe it"_

Martha rolled her eyes and turned the telly on.

"well Mr I-Had-To-Send-You-Home-For-Your-Own-Safety, if you never sent me home I would have never looked into the heart thus not getting your TARDIS covered in graffiti" Rose said hands on hips

"Well if you weren't so stubborn-"

"POT CALLING KETTLE BLACK!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO WATCH THE NEWS" Martha shouted

Rose and the Doctor looked ashamed and mumbled sorry.

"I, Richard Lazarus have changed the means to be human, I will demonstrate tonight." Said an old man, behind him stood a black girl in a suit that looked a lot like Martha.

Martha rolled her eyes as her sister took the stand and turned the TV off.

"Well best be off then" the Doctor said pulling Rose up "good luck in your exams Martha, try and tidy your flat sometime and we'll see you whenever"

"Here's my number" Rose said quickly jotting down her phone number on a scrap of paper "call me whenever you need something"

"Come on Rose" the Doctor tugged Rose into the TARDIS and then suddenly they dematerialised.

Martha sighed and looked round the flat; it did need to be tidied up…

And then she heard the TARDIS, she turned to see the blue box and the Doctor popped his head out "did he say to change what means to be human?"

Martha stood outside the TARDIS wearing a smart black dress, waiting for Rose and the Doctor god knows what they're doing, and she didn't really want to know. Rose came out in a sleeveless black dress, the skirt was short, a few inches above the knee, a flared out as if there was a net petticoat (probably was). And her hair was tied up in a high bun giving her that elegant look; around her neck was a simple diamond necklace with matching earrings in her ears.

"You look great" Martha said

"So do you" Rose said "I hate these shoes" she said staring at her feet, she was wearing four inch high heels with straps round her ankles "I'm too used to my trainers"

The Doctor came out in a black tux with bowtie…he was still wearing his converses.

"Though this lucky bugger got to wear his" Rose said

"I hate wearing this suit" the Doctor exclaimed "every time I wear it something bad happens. This is the tux of doom"

"Well I think you look fantastic" Rose said "a handsome James Bond"

Martha chuckled silently when she saw the Doctor's proud look and flushed cheeks, she then linked arms with Rose and they left.

"This is John Smith and his…wife Rose" Martha said introducing Rose and the Doctor to her sister, the pair who were drinking their champagne spluttered.

"Err…yes hello" the Doctor said shaking Tish's hand, Rose was still choking on her champagne and glaring at Martha.

_HA! That will teach you two for planning on leaving me here _Martha thought, a grin spreading on her face.

Richard Lazarus had de-aged himself unlocking dormant DNA and creating as monster, they thought they killed him the first time, but he killed the paramedics and ran off.

"Hold on" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pressing a few settings.

"You know I should have one of those" Rose said out of the blue, the Doctor looked up in shock "I mean I am a Time Lady now shouldn't I have one?"

"Why do you need one when you got me?"

"Well considering the fact you have a habit running off and I end up needing it to save the world…"

"I RUN OFF?? You're the one that keeps getting kidnapped and then wandering around, getting in to trouble"

"So? I still need one and I bet you got tons of spare ones"

"You don't need one and that's final"

"GUYS EVIL MONSTER KILLING OFF INNOCENT PEOPLE, ARUGE ABOUT THE STUPID SCREWDRIVER LATER" Martha shrieked.

"Oh…sorry" the Doctor said, "ah ha got a signal of the scaly creature"

They ended up killing him with a pipe organ…strange but rather effective, the high frequency killed him. Rose almost died…she was on the edge of falling from the bell tower…Martha saved her.

"I still want to come with you" Martha said

"It's dangerous, wouldn't you rather live with your family?" the Doctor said "become a doctor?"

"I want to go with you…I can't live a normal life knowing what's out there…you and Rose are the best things that ever happened to me…please"

"Oh…oh all right" the Doctor said "BUT! BUT rule number one please don't leave your knickers lying around on my TARDIS" the Doctor held up a pair of black thongs that were lying on Martha's radiator.

Martha grabbed hold of them blushing "bastard" she muttered


	31. 42 Minutes of Hell

"Whoa

"Whoa!" the Doctor said running to the screen, the TARDIS rocking sideways harshly.

"What's happening?" Rose called clinging to the rails, while Martha was sprawled out on the floor.

"Distress signal, hold on" the Doctor said, the TARDIS rocketed to the other side and Rose tripped over Martha. After a few tremors the TARDIS froze, everyone stayed where they were for a moment "ok, lets go and find out what happened" the Doctor said pulling on his long coat.

They headed outside and instantly felt sweat forming on them.

"Whoo, sauna" the Doctor said waving a hand "what's going on here?"

Before Rose or Martha could answer, a group of people came bursting in, panting.

"Who are you?" demanded a pale woman with mousy hair

"We're help, we received your distress signal" Rose said "what's happening?"

"Isn't it obvious?" one of the men said "we're falling into the sun"

"Impact in 42 minutes and 27 seconds"

"Aww shit" Martha muttered

Rose and the Doctor were helping the crew with the engines while Martha and riley (a young crew member) were going through all the deadlocked doors to the auxiliary control. That's when something strange began to happen. When screams could be heard and the creepy voice of 'burn with me'.

Then Martha and Riley got locked into an escape pod and were falling into the sun.

"I'm going to save her" Rose said into the Doctor's shoulder "it's my fault that's she's here I was the one that insisted she should come…Doctor I need a sonic screwdriver"

"For the last time Rose you're not getting one" the Doctor said through gritted teeth

"No I need one now to save Martha; I also need a space suit"

"Rose…"

"Let me save her"

The Doctor sighed and quickly pecked her on the lips "don't regenerate on me just yet" he whispered.

She managed to save Martha but at a prize….she was possessed….possessed by some demonic burning sensation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed kicking her legs, the Doctor pulled her into the med centre and onto the stasis chamber.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" Martha asked

"She's burning up"

"It's all your fault Kath McDonnell" Rose hissed "you scoped its heart out…the sun…the sun is living in me"

"Rose, Rose listen to me hold on, we're going to save you" the Doctor said "don't die on me yet Rose Tyler"

"I'm going to regenerate" Rose whimpered "do it quickly" she twisted and screamed "do it now, before I kill you all." Her nails were piercing into the Doctor's hand "I'm scared"

"I'm going to save you Rose" the Doctor said kissing her hand quickly "believe in me, have faith"

"I love you" Rose whispered

The Doctor reluctantly dropped her hand and pressed the green enter key on the pad, making the temperature lower and lower trying to ignore Rose's screams. A tear fell…

…at minus seventy the machine cut off

"No, no" Rose moaned "m not save"

"Power's been cut" Kath said "leave it to me" and with that she ran off.

"Doctor…you and Martha…you got to go…vent out the engines…it….get rid…off the sun particles, GET RID OFF IT!"

The Doctor picked her hand up and kissed it again "I'm coming back, I promise" and he ran off, Martha following him.

They managed to stop the ship falling into the sun. Sadly everyone but two members of the crew and themselves died.

"We did it" Martha said "we did it" she hugged the Doctor, Riley and Scannell

"Doctor!"

Rose flew into the Doctor's arms "thank you" she whispered before kissing him quickly on the lips.

Another adventure, and all three of them were safe.

"Now I got a key to the TARDIS" Martha said "I really, really need a tour"

"No point in having one" Rose said "the TARDIS is constantly moving rooms and hallways"

"That would explain why I got lost three times just to find my way to you two" Martha muttered

"We could give you a map…but even that is outdated, he gave me and Gwen one and it turned out to be a century old and many rooms and corridors had been added by then"

"Great…we could try and give you a tour but we would only get lost ourselves"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Let the TARDIS guide you" the Doctor said

Rose and Martha exchanged looks and giggled slightly "yes Obi wan Kenobi" Martha said

The Doctor sighed "now there are these springs, lovely though you'll need a swim suit, they arrest people for skinny dipping….I should know it happened to me"


	32. Rose Tyler and John Smith

"Martha did they see you

"_Martha did they see you?"_

"_What?"_

"_DID THEY SEE YOU?"_

"_No"_

"_Good, do you trust us Martha?"_

"_Of course I do"_

"_Good because this all depends on you"_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rose called not looking up from her sketch we was working on.

"Good morning ma'am" Martha said bustling in carrying a tray

"Good morning Martha" Rose said smiling slightly as she continued to sketch, she paused and touched the picture with a finger blushing slightly.

"Is everything all right ma'am?" Martha asked

Rose turned to look at her "I had another dream" she whispered "John Smith was in it again" her blush grew.

Martha grinned "how long have you known him?" she asked "you met before here didn't you?"

"Briefly" Rose said "it was a long time ago…I was a child and he is ten years my senior"

"Doesn't matter does it? He's paying attention to you now" Martha said picking up Rose's hairbrush and began to do her hair.

"Practically the moment I started to work here" Rose said a sparkle in her eyes "he's been so sweet…I find it hard to believe that he of all men would want to court me"

"I find it rather easy to believe you are very beautiful and very intelligent" Martha said finishing styling Rose's hair in a bun.

"I'm just the Librarian" Rose exclaimed getting up and heading to the wardrobe "thank you Martha you're excused"

Martha headed out of the room and towards the kitchen for John Smith's breakfast.

"_These watches, these watches Martha are us"_

There was knock on the door.

"Come in" he called quickly tugging on his dressing gown

"Oh sorry sir you're not dressed sir" Martha said turning round.

"It's all right Martha, come in, come in" John said

Martha walked in slowly and placed the tray down on the table.

"How do you do on this morning sir?" Martha asked

"Fine, fine" John said "I had a strange dream Martha…I dreamed I was this mad man, this dare devil…I called him the Doctor"

Martha froze "the Doctor Sir?" she said carefully

"And…and you and Rose were in it"

"We…were?"

"You were a companion" John said "a good friend…and Rose…." He trailed off blushing

"Shall I leave sir?" Martha asked looking down at the floor to hide her smirk.

"No, no not just yet" John said, he then pulled out a jewellery box from his desk drawer "you're a close friend of Rose's right?"

"Yes sir, I have known her for a few short years" Martha said

"Do you…do you think she would accept my proposal of marriage?"

Martha did her best not to laugh out right, oh she cannot wait for this month to be over and when Rose and the Doctor woke up and realised they're engaged…oh it was going to be good, she's got blackmail material to last a decade.

"I think she will sir" she said "she has taken to you rather quickly and has often spoke of you to me"

The grin on John's face was as big as the Doctor's and it didn't leave his face at all.

She was sketching a different face this time, something more monstrous, something so familiar…._ "I am a human dalek and I am your future" _she shuddered

"Are you all right?"

She jumped "oh John, it's you." She said placing a hand on her chest "you gave me a fright"

"I am sorry" John said "I came too see how you were"

"I am fine, John" she said blushing slightly "how are you?"

"Brilliant, amazing, fantastic….what was the question again?"

Rose giggled slightly "how are you?" she repeated

"Oh good, I am good" John said he pulled an apple out of his pocket "thought I would give you this, you know what they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away"

"Why would I want you to go away?" she murmured

"What?"

"Sorry did I say something?" Rose said

"No, no I… I was hearing things" John said he then took Rose's hand and pressed the apple in it "I shall see you soon" he said but he didn't move, kept staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked her blush growing

"You're beautiful" he murmured

"I…I…" she stammered

"Sorry have I gone too far?" he asked getting up and slowly heading to the door…backwards.

"No, no" she said getting up "I am not used to being complimented"

"Well…you are very beautiful" he said staring at her.

"Thank you"

There was tense silent moment.

"Shall I help you carry your books? It is a very large pile" Rose said

"Yes, yes, divide the work load," he said giving her a few books from the top and handing it to her "what a team we make" he said cheerfully

"Team TARDIS" Rose agreed

"What?"

"Sorry?"

"You said team TARDIS"

"Did I? Strange I have never heard such a word before"

They walked down the corridor in silence, smiling shyly at each other.

"Hello Mr Smith, Miss Tyler" said the matron

"Good morning Matron" Rose said pleasantly

"Good morning, and please Miss Tyler call me Nurse Redfern, Matron sounds so…matronly" Nurse Redfern said, she glanced at the notice board and locked eyes with John "have you seen this?" she said "a dance, I hope someone will ask me"

It was obvious from her tone that she wanted John to ask her.

"Ah, yes the dance I knew I was forgetting something" John said "Rose, would you give me the honour of escorting you to the dance?"

Nurse Redfern looked disappointed and glared at Rose before storming off

"I would be honoured to sir" Rose said blushing

"Please Rose I thought we were past such formatives" John said

"Yes…yes we are. I would love to go to the dance with you John" she said

Martha was walking along the path alone, she had just had a pint with her friend Jenny, and decided to head off home…well the school, and it wasn't really home to her. Suddenly there was a green flash and something fell to the sky.

"Oh, it's beautiful" a soft voice gasped

Martha jumped and turned to see Rose with her arm linked with the Doctor…no John, his name was John .

"Are you ok Martha?" Rose asked "you look a bit pale, you are not sick are you?" the concern touched Martha, when Martha first officially joined the TARDIS Rose was always there looking after her, making sure she knew where everything was roughly.

"I'm fine, just a little fright is all" she said hastily, was that the family? Did they manage to find them? She hoped not, there was only a couple weeks left.

"We'll be glad to escort you back to the school" John said

"I do not wish to impose" Martha said

"We would be delighted to" Rose exclaimed "we can't have you wandering around in the dark, you might have a nasty fall in a ditch"

"Oh well then I would be delighted to walk with you" she said walking beside Rose.

She just hope the family isn't here.

The vision was horrifying, Timothy saw a death of a class mate from those missiles and he messed up.

"Permission to beat him sir?"

"Permission granted" John Smith said flatly

He was being dragged by the older classmate when he heard a femininen voice.

"Timothy Latimer! I have news on your mother, please hurry"

It was the pretty Librarian, she pulled him away quickly towards the building and when she made sure no one was there she lowered herself to his height.

"Sorry for getting you excited but I had to save you from that horrid beating" she said

"That's all right ma'am…my mother is very ill…the physician doesn't think she has long" he admitted sadly

She gasped and pulled him into a motherly embrace "oh you poor dear"

_I am the Bad Wolf_

He shuddered slightly, this kind woman was glorious, she was a goddess of time, and she had power over everything including life and death.

"Are you all right dear?" she asked "maybe I should send you to the Matron"

"No ma'am I am well" he said he turned and bumped into Mr Smith, and visions appeared

_The Oncoming Storm_

_Everyone dies_

_Everything turns to dust_

"_How long are you staying with me?"_

"_Forever"_

"_Bad Wolf"_

"_No, no Rose listen to my voice, please come back"_

"Timothy? Are you all right?" John Smith said

"Fine, fine sir. I must write to my mother at once" he said stiffly running into the school, terrified of what he saw.

"Peculiar boy" John murmured "I was wondering if you were to come with me for a walk?"

"I would be delighted to" she said "but only if you promise not to send that little boy out for another beating"

"I don't usually do that…but the headmaster was there…I promise not too Rose"

"Thank you"

"You were amazing" she exclaimed "how did you manage to do that?"

"I have no idea" John said, he had just manage to save a baby from being squashed by a grand piano, and he was still unsure on how he managed it.

"You were brilliant…" she said "like that Doctor you spoke of."

"Ah yes, have I told you that I have written a journal of those stories" he said

"Really?" she said "could you show me?"

"Yes, yes" he said rushing to his desk and pulling out a leather bound journal "I call it, the Journal of Impossible Things" he handed it to her, and she softly stroked the strap before opening it and flipping through the pages slowly.

"I didn't know you could draw!" she said

"I'm not as good as you" he said blushing

"No you're far much better" she enthused, her eyes were bright.

"My picture of you doesn't do you justice" he said "oh Rose, how I wish some of this is true" he murmured

"If only" she said, she was suddenly closer to him…when did she move?

He leant down and pressed his lips on hers. She pressed hers on his back, and ever so slowly he moved his lips against hers, she gasped, he took the advantage to slip his tongue in. the kiss was slow and passionate, her hands hand gotten themselves tangled into his hair and his were holding her hips to his, pining her to him, his arousal was starting to show.

She pulled back slightly panting "John" she whimpered

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Rose, oh sweet Rose, I love you"

"I love you too" she said

He pulled her into another kiss, her hands moved from his hair and was about to work on his bowtie when the door was thrown open.

"Oh god!" Martha said "I am so sorry, I'll come back later" she said turning round and quickly closing the door as she exited.

"I better leave" Rose said

"Yes of course" John said "I shall pick you up at seven"

"Seven is fine"

Martha zipped up Rose's dress. It was a lovely dress, Rose requested her to pick one up from a shop, what Martha did was went to the TARDIS and picked on out. It was a deep dusty rose pink dress with a pale milky pink bow. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her hair.

"Thank you Martha" she said

"You look fantastic ma'am" Martha replied "ma'am I am sorry for my rude manner this afternoon when I walked in on you and Mr Smith"

"It is nothing" Rose said, there was a knock on the door and Martha hurried to answer the door.

"Good evening Mr Smith" she said ducking her head

"Martha" he nodded then he saw Rose. "Rose…you look….fantastic"

"You look rather dashing yourself" Rose said

Martha was sitting down drinking her tea, Jenny was acting strangely and left. It was rather nice to have the servant headquarters to herself.

"MISS MARTHA!"

There was banging on the door, she rushed to answer it and little Timothy cam barrelling in looking pale.

"Miss Martha, the family, they're here and they're after the Doctor and Miss Rose"

So much for a peaceful night in…..

"I didn't know you could dance so well" Rose said as John directed her to a table for a break.

"Neither did I" he admitted

"Thank you for taking me" Rose said "it's been wonderful"

"It was a pleasure" John said "Rose…I…I want to ask you something"

"Oh?"

He went on bended knee and pulled out a small box, he flipped it open to reveal a small diamond on a sliver band. "Will you marry me Rose?" he said

"Yes, oh John yes I will" she said

He slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up, twirling her in the air. Rose giggled happily, he put her back on to the floor and she pulled him in for a kiss.

"ROSE, DOCTOR" Martha shouted

"Martha?" Rose and John said

Martha ran to them "we got to go, they're here, please listen to me"

Rose grabbed hold her arms "Martha, Martha what's wrong?"

"The family is here, I don't have time just listen to me, I'll take you somewhere safe"

"Please sir listen to us" Timothy pleaded

And then Jenny, Mr Clark, Baines and a little girl came in. chaos ensured; scarecrows came in, the four people so respected where insane, believing John was an alien…the alien from his Journal.

"We need a Time Lord"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" John said

"Grab them" Jenny hissed

The got hold of Rose and Martha.

"No not Rose, please not Rose" John pleaded

"If the human heart breaks will the Time Lord come out?"

"What will it be Doctor, your lover or your friend?"

**TBC….**


	33. Different Lifestyles

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_We need a Time Lord"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" John said _

"_Grab them" Jenny hissed_

_The got hold of Rose and Martha._

"_No not Rose, please not Rose" John pleaded _

"_If the human heart breaks will the Time Lord come out?"_

"_What will it be Doctor, your lover or your friend?"_

"Well…?" the alien masking as Mr Clark said, John looked at the sheer terror on Rose's face to their calm yet scared look on Martha's. "We're waiting Mr Smith"

Martha slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out one of the watches that lived there for the past two months, she tugged it open and rain and fire came, figuratively speaking. It was a terrifying feeling and everyone ducked and screamed. Martha took the opportunity to stamp on the son's foot and unarm him.

Rose, also took the advantage and did the exact same thing as Martha.

"Martha what do we do?" she shouted

"You run, take John with you and run, make sure everyone gets out"

"What about you?"

"Forget about me, just go"

"Martha…thank you so much"

"No…thank you Rose, now run"

But Rose wouldn't move, she was still staring at Martha, in amazement, in concern John dragged her away, but her eyes never left Martha.

"The human girl trying to stop us" the Son said in amusement

"Your attempts will be futile, just give us the Time Lords and we'll go away" the Father said

"I would rather die" Martha declared "I will never betray my friends"

"Mother of mine…kill her"

Martha ducked from the green light that came from the blaster and used her own to shoot at the ceiling distracting the family and giving her time to escape.

"Timothy, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous" she said pulling the young boy out with her.

"I couldn't leave you alone with those creatures Miss Martha" Timothy said

"You're a good boy" Martha said running along the path dragging him behind her. "Where did Rose and the Doctor go?"

"They went to the school"

"Damn them" Martha said "it's not safe there, they need to go to the TARDIS"

John was preparing the school for battle, Rose stood in the corner watching in fright.

"Come on, come on with have no time before they come after us" John said picking up some equipment. He turned to Rose "Rose…I want to go and hide, stay hidden whatever you do, do not follow us"

"I am not laving you" Rose cried out "god sake John I said I will never leave you"

John looked slightly confused…he knows Rose had never said that…yet he knows she did…but when? "Rose I won't be able to live if I know something bad will happen to you because of me"

"And what if you die?" Rose demanded "how would I live without you?"

"You will manage" John said

"No I won't…I would rather be dead than live a life without you"

"Oh Rose" he murmured "I am so sorry…so, so sorry" he put the equipment down and walked over to her, he cupped her face and kissed her gently. Then he's arm went behind her and….

….and opened the door to the cupboard and pushed her in. he then locked it.

"JOHN!" Rose screamed "LET ME OUT NOW!" she was banging on the door "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS"

He gathered up the equipment and took one last look at the cupboard door before walking out.

"JOHN!" she kept screaming, tears were falling fast and she kept banging on the door. He was going into danger…he could die, she couldn't let him die.

"Mr Smith" Martha shouted "where's Rose, we need to get the pair of you out of here"

John grabbed Martha by the shoulders "listen here Martha, this is sheer nonsense, I will not let Rose be harmed. She is safe in the artillery room, go there and stay put. I will not have you doing something foolish"

Martha weighed her options, she couldn't get me to leave the battle, not yet. If she went to Rose and convinced her… "Yes sir" she said and she pulled away and ran to the artillery room, Timothy following her.

The artillery room was empty.

"Rose, Rose please be here" Martha called out.

There was banging at one of the cupboards.

"MARTHA, MARTHA LET ME OUT"

Martha sighed in relief and tugged at the door…it was locked. "Good thing the Doctor gave me this" she murmured pulling out the sonic screwdriver, she pressed the button and unlocked the door, she was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Oh when I get my hands on that man" Rose fumed "does he really think locking me in a cupboard will help? The moment we marry he will be sleeping on the couch…" Rose stopped, sleeping on the couch? Where on earth did she hear that phrase from?

Martha smiled "Rose…Rose you got to open this watch, we need you and the Doctor"

"Oh Martha" Rose sighed "it was all a lie wasn't it?"

"John's love isn't nor my friendship" Martha said quietly

"But my life was. My mother and father, the little village I grew up in those were all lies. And those dreams, those intense dreams…they were all real weren't they?"

"Yes"

"If I open this watch…will I lose John?"

"No, no, the Doctor loves you. He loves you more than life itself"

"But John…my fiancée…he would never open the watch...would he? Oh my head is so confused"

Martha pulled out the watch, the watch that felt like Rose, power…so much power but a loving warmth. She pressed the watch in Rose's hand "hold it, just hold it" she said

Rose held it tightly, her eyes fluttering "it's awake" she murmured "stirring, wants to be out there…" she thumb stroked the latch gently and then flipped it open….

The battle was tiring. John, the other teachers and the young boys fought. But those scarecrows….they kept coming and coming. The family had the blue box with them…that funny blue box that always appeared in the dreams. They were taunting….

"Doctor"

He turned and saw Rose…but she wasn't Rose, not the one he knew, her eyes were older, more knowledgeable and so, so terrifying.

"Rose? How did you get out? I hand the key" he said

She pulled out a silver fob watch "you need to open this, we need you" she said "I have opened mine"

"You're not my Rose" he murmured "you're…you're the…the….Bad Wolf"

"We need to open it" she hissed "I have opened mine, it is your turn"

"What about our lives Rose" he said "we were to be married. We could have had children…we could have grown old and died in each others arms. Isn't that what you want?"

She ducked her head "I want…I want to travel, I want to see other planets, I want to run, I want to hold your hand, drink tea with you, laugh, repair the TARDIS with you and then climb into bed with you"

"He doesn't do domestics…he wouldn't…we would never…"

"I love him and he loves me" Rose said passionately "my human self loves you as you love her. What is the difference? So we live a different lifestyle? We'll always have each other. The universe needs us, we cannot afford to be selfish"

Tears fell down Johns face.

"I am still Rose" she said "I never really changed. I was human before remember? Nothing will change between us"

"We could…we could still marry?"

"If you want"

"Can I…can I have one last kiss?"

"It won't your last, after all of this is over, we'll have many more" she promised

"But when I open this watch I will die" John said

"No you won't because you are part of the Doctor"

He didn't argue, he leaned down and kissed her passionately as he could before letting her go.

"I love you" he said "more than anything"

"And I love you" Rose said

He opened the watch.

The father was locked in many chains, the mother was thrown out into a vortex, the daughter was locked in every mirror and the son was made into a scarecrow. They were immortal…but not the way they wanted.

Rose sat there in the console room fiddling with the ring on her finger. She sighed, chances are she will have to take it off soon, after they had sorted the family out the Doctor parked somewhere and ran off before Rose could even say a word. It was obvious that he doesn't want her to be his wife.

If she was human and he was a Time Lord she could understand that. But she was a Time Lady now, he had no excuse other than he never wanted her.

_What makes you think he doesn't want you? _Came the sweet melody of the TARDIS

"Isn't it obvious girl? I was never that great" Rose murmured "just a shop girl"

_I wouldn't have let you look into my heart if you weren't fantastic _the TARDIS argued _you are everything the Doctor needs._

"Thanks girl" Rose said "but there is no way he would want to marry me"

The TARDIS didn't say anything back just hummed the lullaby that had always haunted Rose's subconscious since the Doctor regenerated. Rose closed her eyes and hummed along when the door opened and was slammed shut.

Her eyes flew open to see the Doctor standing there staring at her.

There was a tense moment, neither of them said a word, they just stared at each other.

He moved to the console and began flicking switches and pressing buttons. Rose waited till she knew they were in the vortex before she said anything.

"If you don't want to marry me, you only have to say and I would give you the ring back" she said quietly

He looked up at her, his face glowing in the green light of the console…he looked haunted. "Why would you want to marry me?" he said

"Oh I dunno maybe because I love you" she said crossing her arms

"But you didn't say yes to me" the Doctor said "you said yes to the human" he looked hurt and angry "I could give you the universe but all you want is a domestic human. You want a simple little diamond and a small country wedding, you want 2.4 children and grandchildren and to die old and grey."

She stood up "never assume what I want" she hissed "if you remember correctly I said yes to you. I was a human you were a human. As a human in 1913 that would have been what I wanted. But I was a human in 2004 when you met me, all I wanted was to see everything. Do you know what I want now? I want you. That's all, if you don't want to marry just say so. If you do, find us the nearest church and I'll marry you now"

She looked childish, maybe it was the curly hair that was free and wild and her pink dress, maybe it was the way she had her arms crossed, maybe it was both. But it reminded him that she was young, oh so young. She had twelve incarnations left, he only had three.

"You're a child…" he murmured to himself.

She looked furious "you don't want to marry me because I am a child?" she snapped "pathetic excuse considering you already shagged me a thousand or more times"

"Rose, listen to me" he pleaded "you are young, barely left your childhood behind when I took you into the TARDIS. You have twelve incarnations left, I have three, and one day I will die before you"

"Three" she said "I don't have twelve I have three….the TARDIS said…that when I looked into her heart I asked to be with you till you die…so she has made sure that I will"

The Doctor laughed "good ol' TARDIS" he said happily then he went solemn "Rose…what made me upset was…John Smith…he was brave enough to go out and buy a ring and go on one knee…I wasn't. Oh how I looked at many shops in many planets, trying to find one that suited you, how I kept planning on how to ask…I never plucked the courage to do it."

Rose smiled and got up, she walked up to him and gave him the ring "ask me now" she said "as the Doctor, ask me now."

He stroked the cool metal of the ring "Rose Tyler" he said "you have saved me so many times, without you I probably would have done something stupid like skydiving in a clown suit" Rose giggled at the mental image "would you do me the honour Rose…to be my wife" he got down on one knee "marry me please"

"Well…" Rose said teasingly, the Doctor pouted and gave her the full on puppy-eyed look that made her laugh "yes, yes I will" she said

He slipped the ring back on her finger and swooped her up into a big bear hug.

"Doctor?"

"Yes"

"You gave Martha the sonic screwdriver"

"I lent it to her yes"

"So she could burrow it but I can't have my own one?"

"Sounds about right"

"That is not fair" she said, she pulled away and glared at him "I still haven't forgiven you for locking me in the cupboard. You're sleeping on the couch tonight" she then walked away.

"ROSE! ROSE PLEASE THAT'S NOT FAIR, ROOOOOOOOOOSE!"

**Authors note: thank you tvnut89 for all your help and ideas. Dedicated to my best friend Aimee and RRA mate Cee**


	34. 10 Things Martha learnt

Spending three months in 1969 taught Martha a lot

Spending three months in 1969 taught Martha a lot. She learnt many things about Rose and the Doctor…

Neither Rose nor the Doctor can cook for toffee; sadly she had to find that one out…repeatedly in the worse way possible.

"Miss Jones" old lady Winters shouted "you flat is on fire again"

"What?" Martha dropped the box of toilet roll she was stacking on the shelf.

"It's all right, your friends Mr and Mrs Smith are alive and well…apparently they were trying to bake you a birthday cake"

Martha blinked "but my birthday isn't till march…"

Rose always uses the hot water up

"Hurry up Rose, I need a wash before I go to work, not all of us have a late start"

"Almost finished…let me…" the door opened and Rose came out pink and warm in her towel. "bathroom all yours"

"Thank you" Martha said, she stepped in and began to run a bath only to step in ice cold water "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!"

When Rose and the Doctor get bored, do follow them and make sure they don't do anything silly…you do not need to go and bail them out of the police station.

"Sorry what did they do?" Martha asked in shock

"They stood up and shouted that MacDonald's was going to take over the world, that women were going to be prime ministers and the queen is a werewolf…we weren't sure if she should arrest them or put them in a psychiatric ward" the police officer said, he then pulled out a file "they also have been mocking the police officers"

Martha sighed "I am terribly sorry…but they have skipped their medication"

The police officer nodded sympathetically "we'll let them out…by the way what are you doing tonight…there's a concert and I was wondering if you might want to go"

No matter what Rose and the Doctor will argue about sonic screwdrivers.

"It's just what if yours break? What would we do?"

"I have a spare…somewhere…"

"What if I need money and you're tied up somewhere"

"Well hopefully you're tied up with me and why the hell would you need money?"

"Why can't I have one?"

"Because you can't"

"That's not a reason"

When Rose and the Doctor have been drinking…keep an eye on them…

"Rose….Rose where are you going?"

"Martha I shaw a dancin' spoooooooon it was saying…"

"I got you Rose, where has the Doctor gone"

"Ooooooooooooh shiny"

"I swear to god someone put something in your drinks"

When there is a tie round the bedroom door…DO NOT GO IN!

"Rose, Doctor are you there I need some….OH MY GOD"

"MARTHA GET OUT"

The Doctor is a slob

Martha was walking along the living room minding her own business when she tripped over the Doctor's shoes. The sight she saw under the sofa was enough to scare a dalek away and she knows it's the Doctor because neither she or Rose has a thing for jelly babies….she will never look a the sugary sweet the same way again.

The Doctor has a crappy singing voice

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WHOAAAAAAAAA I FEEL GOOD"

"I think every cat and dog on the street has just died"

"Forget about the cats and dogs how are we going to pay for our windows to be mended?"

The Doctor is a drama queen.

"…And whatever you do don't blink. If you blink you'll die. Good luck"

"A bit melodramatic isn't it?"

"I was following the script"

"You were being over the top"

"You're just jealous that I am a brilliant actor"

"You what?"

As much as you love them to pieces they annoy the hell out off you and the moment the TARDIS is back…

"I'M GOING TO MY ROOM; DON'T EVEN BOTHER ME UNTIL WE GET TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION YOU…YOU…YOU CREEPS!"

While Martha was in her room trying to get her sanity back, Rose's phone went off.

"Hello?" Rose said cheerfully "Gwen…you're in Cardiff…what date…we'll be there…yeah…see ya…"

"What did Gwen want?" the Doctor asked

"She's coming home…she has a surprise for us"


	35. Family Reunions and Utopia

"you're leaving" Owen said flatly

"You're leaving" Owen said flatly

"Yes" Jack replied "now I want the four of you to sort out your differences and decide whose the leader…because if you all say Owen then I will worry"

"Oh thanks" Owen muttered

"You can't blame him" Melody said "he leaves you in charge one day and you rip the rift open"

"I was trying to save him" Owen protested

"I vote for Melody" Tosh said

"Melody" Ianto agreed

"What do none of you trust me?" Owen said

"No" everyone chorused

Owen sighed "fine Melody it is then" he mumbled "how long are you staying away for?"

Jack shrugged "no idea, could be ten minutes, could be a year, it's hard to tell when you're time travelling"

"They're on their way" Gwen said, in the distance the TARDIS could be heard. To everyone's horror the hand in the jar began to bubble.

"Come on then" Jack said "I can't wait to see Rose's face when she realises I am alive"

"Bye" the gang called as Gwen and Jack left. For some reason Jack picked up the hand in the jar as he walked out of the hub.

"Cardiff" the Doctor said happily

"Cardiff?" Martha repeated

"What's wrong with Cardiff?" Rose asked "it's not like we're stopping properly"

"We're not?" Martha asked

"Nah we're fuelling up and waiting for someone" Rose said

"Who?" Martha asked

"My sister, Gwen" Rose replied

"I forgot you had a sister" Martha said

"That means she hasn't been talking about me enough" came an amused voice from the door.

"Gwen!" Rose shouted running to a dark haired woman and pulling her into a long embrace.

"Oh Rose" Gwen said hugging her sister back "I missed you so much…Rose…?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"I can hear a double heart beat…"

Rose pulled away "ah" she said "long story, short version I'm not human"

"Gives you no excuse now Doctor" Gwen called over "good thing Mum isn't here, she would have had your head on a platter"

"Yes good to see you too Gwen" the Doctor said grinning "show her the ring Rose"

"Ring?"

Rose held out her hand to show the small yet simple engagement ring on her finger. Gwen squealed and pulled Rose into a hug.

"When did this happen?"

"1913 they lost their memories and were pretending to be human" Martha said

"Oh hello" Gwen said shaking Martha's hand "I'm Gwen Harkness Rose's sister, you must be the new companion"

"Martha, Martha Jones" Martha said smiling

"I got a surprise for you two" Gwen said turning to Rose and the Doctor "something that might give you a double heart attack"

The TARDIS door opened and Jack came in "so what have I missed folks" he said wrapping an arm round Gwen "I see you got a new member" he nodded to Martha "Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

"Stop it" Gwen, Rose and the Doctor said instantly

"I was only saying hello" Jack pouted "you know full and well that I only have eyes for you Gwen"

The TARDIS shuddered and suddenly flung everyone across the room. Martha was clinging to the rail so tightly that her knuckled were beginning to turn white. Jack and Gwen were holding just a tightly to the rail as well.

"What's happening?" Jack shouted

"We're accelerating" Rose called back "one billion years"

"Five billion" the Doctor said "fifty billion"

"A trillion, five trillion, fifty trillion," Rose shouted her eyes growing wide. "_A Hundred Trillion"_ Rose gasped.

The TARDIS shuddered before it stopped.

"Year Hundred Trillion" the Doctor said in awe

"What happens there?" Martha asked

"we're at the end of the universe" Rose said "out there…stars, suns, planets…all go…it's the end of time and space…" she shivered. "Everything dies"

"Sounds creepy" Gwen commented

"We could go…" the Doctor said "Barcelona, never managed to go we could go now"

"Or" Martha said "we can go and see outside looks like"

The five exchanged looks before running towards the door, everyone wrestling to get out first. In the end the five of them were on a heap laughing.

Then they looked up to see the barren wasteland and stopped.

"Whoa…" Martha breathed

"Well Toto we're not in Kansas anymore" Jack said

"Shall we explore?" Gwen asked

"Lets" Rose said

The five off them walked down the steep hill off to see what was left. As usual they ended up being chased by cannibals and ended up in a refugee place where a scientist was trying to make a rocket to utopia. The Doctor and Rose helped it move along and but something happened with the radiation and then Jack died from electric shock.

"You have a room that no man can enter without dying" the Doctor said to Professor Yana

"Why yes" Professor Yana said

Martha was trying to revive Jack when he suddenly woke up gasping for breath.

"Well I have a man that can not die" the Doctor said.

Both Martha and Rose looked like they were going to have heart attacks. Martha actually felt like she was going through a second one since she seen that hand in the jar.

"You knew I couldn't die" Jack said slowly when he was sorting out the radiation.

"Yes" the Doctor said flatly

"How long?"

"The moment I set eyes on you"

"Does Rose know?"

"No she's too new at being a Time Lord to know"

"What I don't understand is… I _died _Doctor. One minute I was standing in front of five daleks thinking of my wife, the next I wake up and the room is covered in dust. _What happened?"_

"What do you remember in between?"

"Darkness….then gold light and a sweet lullaby"

"Rose"

Rose almost spoke when she heard her name, thinking that the Doctor was calling for her.

"Rose?" Jack said slowly "I thought you sent her and Gwen home"

"Rose came back. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and no one was supposed to do that…a Time Lord would have become a vengeful God…but Rose….she brought you back"

Rose closed her eyes, she could almost remember it, and the lullaby was strong in her head.

"I could have travelled with you sooner" Jack said "it was Christmas, the day you lost your hand…I found Gwen standing there by the wall…drunk…I could off…but Torchwood one was nearby…I couldn't risk it"

Gwen was fuming, the dream that she had was not a dream? Martha took one look at the two sisters' faces and knew instantly that Jack and the Doctor were going to be spending a century at least on the couch. Martha tuned out of the conversation and turned to the Professor Yana who was staring at something in his hand.

"Are you ok Professor?" she asked

"What? No…those drums in my head are playing up again….ignore me dear I am just a silly old man" he chuckled "nothing worked for me, even my watch never opened" he showed Martha the silver fob watch in his hands.

Martha's eyes widened "haven't you tried opening it?" she asked "I got to go and tell the Doctor something, be back in a moment"

She ran as fast as she could to tell the Doctor.

Professor Yana opened the watch.

Something hard hit both Rose and Gwen in the head.

Everything went black.

Rose came to and found herself lying on the TARDIS floor with Gwen curled up against her side.

"HELLO!" a male's voice shouted "oh hello, new voice, anyway Doctor, got to go, sights to see, tell Magic Jack and Soppy Martha goodbye for me. Don't worry about the sisters I have them here"

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, she ran to the door and began to bang on it

"ROSE" the Doctor shouted

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, she pushed with all her might "you know if I had a sonic screwdriver I wouldn't be in this mess" she said

"Rose this isn't the time nor place to talk about screwdrivers" the Doctor said

"GOOOOOOOOOODBYE" the young man said playing with the levers, the TARDIS engines began to move.

"What are you doing?" she shouted "who are you?"

"I am the Master" he said "and you and me and Gwen over there are going to have sooooooooo much fun"


	36. He likes Teletubbies

When Rose said she wanted to spend time with Gwen, she did not mean she would spend a year in captivity with her

When Rose said she wanted to spend time with Gwen, she did not mean she would spend a year in captivity with her. The two sisters had spent a year and a half trapped on the Valiant.

The Master was obviously insane. He would come in and visit them talking non stop about anything. He had an obsession for Teletubbies and often hummed the song under his breath. And despite him being evil Rose also knew he was in love, with a psychopathic human called Lucy but that is beside the point.

In fact Gwen and Rose were guests to their wedding. Actually Rose was the 'Best Man' so to speak. Yeah they were handcuffed and guarded by the Masters lackeys but it was a good party and the cake was lovely.

Then the Master won the election. He was now Prime Minister. Rose knew that he had something planned for her and Gwen, and it was not good. She had them dressed in skirt suits.

Rose was a nice black with a powder blue blouse. Gwen's was a grey with a rich red blouse. They wore black high heels and were given a nice purse. They had their hair and make up done as well. And then they were handcuffed together.

They followed the Master around while he was having his press conferences; they tried to keep their breakfasts when the Master and Lucy kept smooching in front of them. And they weren't really listening when he was talking.

"…what this country needs is a doctor" the Master finished.

What? It was obvious he was hinting at something, sending the Doctor a secret message. She and Gwen were dragged away; they followed the Master as he went round the office sorting things.

Martha's sister was there. Tish. But Tish wasn't paying attention to Rose. She was so into the Master, listening to every word he was saying.

Rose and Gwen were put into a car.

"ROOOOOOOOOSE"

Rose turned to see the Doctor, Jack and Martha running towards them, before she or Gwen could do anything the driver slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car sped off, throwing both Rose and Gwen back into their seat.

The car stopped somewhere in central London. Rose was un-handcuffed and pulled out, before she could even say her sisters name the car was gone and she was transported back to the Valiant.

Gwen could hear beeping. She ripped her purse open to find a bomb in it. The car kept driving. The driver had a blank look in his eyes. She took her seatbelt off, she knew her door was locked so she pulled her high heel off and smashed the window. She wound her hand out and opened the door from the outside throwing herself out of the car.

She was lucky to land on a grassy patch. She got up and limped away, but when she wasn't limping fast enough she pulled her other shoe off and ran as fast as she can.

She could hear the explosion and winced. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the driver.

And she ran and ran. She could hear someone shouting her name but she wasn't listening. And then someone tackled her. She tried to wiggle out of their grip but they wouldn't let go.

"Sweetheart it's me"

She froze "Jack? Oh god Jack" she slumped against him and allowed him to carry her to the warehouse the Doctor and Martha were waiting in.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked when they got Gwen settled down

"No idea, they took her away before they sent me off with a bomb" Gwen said. Jack growled and tightened his grip on Gwen. "I'm sure Rose is safe though. The Master gets on okish with her. He's insane, evil dictator mixed in with nice guy."

"Sounds like Koschei" the Doctor said

"He's been telling Rose loads of stories about you in your academy days" Gwen said

"Goddamn I am not going to have a moment's peace" the Doctor said blushing

"Do we want to know?" Jack asked grinning

"No you don't, not at all" the Doctor said his voice getting a bit higher

"I tell you later" Gwen said smirking

"He's got my family" Martha said "all of them but Leo, Leo has gone in hiding.

Jack pulled out the laptop they took from Martha's flat earlier that day and hacked into Torchwood email accounts and found the journalists. Gwen then told them what happened to the TARDIS and about the Toclafane.

They used their TARDIS keys to make perception filters. They snuck onto the Valiant and found Rose handcuffed to one of the chairs in the boardroom they watched in horror as the Toclafane killed the President of the United States of America. And then the Master jumped up dancing about.

He pulled out something that looked a lot like a sonic screwdriver.

"WHAT HE GETS A SONIC SCREWDRIVER BUT I DON'T?" Rose exploded looking pissed off.

"Not now Rose, it's a Time Lord thing" the Doctor said through gritted teeth

"Sexist pig" Rose muttered darkly

"Actually it isn't a sonic screwdriver" the Master said "Lazarus was an amazing man" he pressed the button and turned the Doctor into an old man "Toclafane my precious babies destroy one tenth of the world please"

Martha held onto Gwen who had Jack vortex manipulator. They took one look at Jack who was captured by the guards, Rose who was handcuffed, the Doctor who was old and wrinkly and Martha's family who were held on by guards before they pressed the button together.

**TBC**


	37. It's Big Brother all over again

"day 364 in the Valiant" said the electronic voice

**Authors note: many thanks to Cee who helped write this chapter.**

"Day 364 in the Valiant" said the electronic voice. "The Doctor is sleeping in his tent; Rose is asleep in her chair. Jack is being tortured again. The morning alarm will start"

A large beeping sound started and Rose who had been awake throughout the whole thing glared up at the ceiling. "I should have never told him about the time you got stuck in Big Brother"

"Why did you?" the Doctor croaked crawling out of his tent and seating himself into his wheelchair

"Because I was drunk and it was a good story" Rose said stretching slightly. She stared at her legs gloomily "think he'll let me shower and get changed today?"

The Doctor shrugged "no idea depends on his mood" he looked thoughtful "just as long as he doesn't spin me round, I get motion sickness rather quickly"

Rose snorted "he always spins you around that never changes. It's like it's he's favourite thing to do, to bug the hell out of you"

The Doctor nodded "he was a horrible roommate, always stole something of mine, moved my stuff somewhere else, snored…horrible"

"Now, now Theta you were just as bad" the Master said in a mocking voice "shall we begin?" he clicked his fingers and some punk rock music began to play.

Rose couldn't help but giggle slightly despite the seriousness of the situation she must say the Master was the funniest villain to be kidnapped by.

"Just one more day, one more day, one more day" the Doctor muttered under his breath as the Master began to spin him around. All he could hope for was that Martha and Gwen have pulled through with their task.

Gwen leaned on Martha as they treaded through the sea towards the dim light in the distance. Gwen has just witnessed the murder of Ianto Jones. She liked Ianto. She was grieving for the sweet coffeemaker. She knew Jack loved his gang as a family. She hoped they can do this that they can make sure this year never happens.

The man that was holding the lantern was good looking. Martha couldn't help but feel attracted to him, despite all that was going on; she couldn't help but flirt a bit. His name is Tom Milligan. He's a doctor as well.

They were looking for professor Docherty. She was the head of the rebellion and both Martha and Gwen needed her help. They showed her the gun with four parts that they were going to use on the Master. They discovered that the Toclafane were humans from the future. From the end of the universe.

Then the Master did a broadcast. He aged the Doctor so much that he looked like golem from lord of the rings.

Tom took them to a safe house in London.

"So…"

"So…" Martha said smiling slightly

"What's the deal with you and Gwen? I mean why are you doing it?"

"I travelled with Gwen's sister and her boyfriend. They're up there in the Valiant. My best friends… and my family. I need to save them. Gwen's husband is also up there…we're trying to save them."

"So you're single?"

"Yes…why?"

"Just wondering, when you're finished saving the world maybe you'll go out for a drink with me?"

"I would like that"

The music stopped and Lucy entered, though the Master was not best pleased at the intrusion; he had been having fun with the Doctor.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated, how dare she intrude?

Lucy said nothing; he had asked her to come ASAP, so she had. He glared and repeated the question. "I said, "What do you want?"

"You called me here sir," she replied curtly, trying in vain to keep annoyance out of her voice.

He observed her quickly, clearly bored with her obedience. "Get lost you silly girl; I'll call for you when I need you."

Lucy was seething how he dare treat her like this. "Eurgh you pathetic lonely loser," she thought. Or rather she thought she had, in fact she had said it aloud and now he was glaring at her, his cold eyes boring into hers.

"What did you say, you useless, good for nothing immature little girl," he sneered, not at all impressed by what she had just said; even if it had been a slip of the tongue, she had still thought it.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply to calm herself, it didn't work, she snapped "and you're nothing but a sad immature boy who plays people as if they're his toys"

He raised his hand and slapped her hard. She stumbled back, hand clasped over her cheek, whimpering. He walked towards her and held her firmly "just remember who is your Master and we'll get on fine" he loosened his grip on her and cupped her face "who is your Master, Lucy girl?"

"You are" she whispered

He smiled and kissed her "good girl" he let go off her and walked out the room, leaving her there with the Doctor staring at her. His big eyes, pitying her.

"I know" she whispered "but I love him…when he's nice" and she too walked out of the room.

The two girls sat on the stairs, people of different ages sat round them listening to them intently as they spoke their story.

"His name is the Doctor, and he saves you so many times, he's amazing, fantastic, and he's the best friend you could ever have" Martha said feeling the tears for her friends fall upon her face "I love him like a brother. Tomorrow, at eight o'clock just think of him, think of his name"

Gwen clasped her hand and smiled at her sadly. It was going to end soon.

"Maaaaaaaaaaartha, Gwenie-poos"

The people froze. It was him. He was on the surface.

"Oh Maaaaaaaaaaartha, Gwenie-poos, come out, come out wherever you are, it's been sooooooooo long since we seen each other."

"They want you two, if you run out from the back we'll keep them busy" Tom said pulling out a gun. Martha placed a firm hand on his wrist.

"No…we'll go, just remember about tomorrow, please"

He looked down into her eyes "I don't think I'll live with you being killed or tortured by that maniac"

"I'll be fine, I promise"

The two girls walked out of the house, hands clasped tightly. Soon it will be over.

It worked. It was eight o'clock in the morning, the Doctor was young again and the Toclafane was destroyed, the year never happened. Everyone lives.

Everyone apart from the Master.

Jack had him handcuffed, he wanted to kill him.

"No" the Doctor said "he's a Time Lord, he's my responsibility, I'll lock him in the TARDIS, there is no need for him to be killed"

"Well if you won't do it, I will" Mrs Jones claimed grabbing a gun.

"NO!" Rose held on to the distraught woman tightly "you're better than that" she said "let go, let it go, you got your daughters back safe and sound and your son and grandchild are down there waiting for you"

"He hurt my Tish" the woman sobbed "my little Martha almost died"

The Master gave a grin "how touching, family, friends and wee bit of romance"

"Shut up, just shut up" Mrs Jones shouted, she dropped the gun and sobbed harder into Rose's shoulder.

There was a gunshot.

The Master fell to the floor, bleeding.

Lucy stood there looking fragile, holding the gun loosely "you're no longer my Master" she whispered "Harry is dead to me and soon you'll be as well" she slumped to the floor looking relieved.

The Doctor held the Master, begging him to regenerate.

But he refused.

He died.

And both Rose and the Doctor felt the presence in the back of their mind fade.

It was just them.

It took four days to fix the TARDIS, during those four days Rose held the Doctor as he mourned the friend he once knew and the enemy he bantered with. Gwen and Jack wouldn't leave each others side, they were constantly holding whispered conversations. Martha constantly left to do things like visit Professor Docherty, phone Tom Milligan and so on.

"Doctor" Jack said "I need you to drop me off to Cardiff…me and Gwen…we're leaving"

"What?" Rose said weakly "but we just got you back, we need you"

"No you don't…besides…the team needs me…and Gwen gets along with them. It's time for us to move on"

"We'll call you" Gwen promised

"Be happy, be good, don't let mum down" Rose said hugging her sister tight "I'm going to miss you so much"

"Same here" Gwen whispered "you make sure the Doctor takes care of you"

Jack hugged Rose quickly while Gwen hugged the Doctor. The two held each others hands before they walked out of the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor followed to watch them leave. Just then Gwen turned round.

"By the way Doctor, you were wrong. Jack does have something to do with the Face of Boe"

"Oh?"

"It's an old nickname, the Time Agency gave it to me" Jack said winking.

Both Rose and the Doctor laughed.

"I'm leaving too" Martha said, the two had stopped by the Jones's house to pick Martha up, when she made the announcement "it's not that I don't love travelling with you two, or that I don't love you two to pieces but..._my family was tortured. _I can't do this anymore…you have my number and I have yours…I'll ring when I need you…yeah?"

"Yeah" Rose whispered pulling Martha into a hug. "You take care Martha Jones"

"You better be a doctor when we next see you" the Doctor said pulling Martha into a hug.

"You two stay safe, don't get into too much trouble" Martha said.

They entered the TARDIS alone. Hands holding onto each other tightly.

"Where to?" Rose asked

"I was thinking…I was thinking we should just drift into the vortex" the Doctor said "it's been a long year"

Rose stepped onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly "too long" she agreed

Suddenly the TARDIS rocketed to the side. A sound of a foghorn bellowed in their ears. They turned to see a large boat halfway into the TARDIS.

"What?" the Doctor said

A life ring fell off and bounced over, Rose picked it up, her eyes widening when she saw the words _Titanic SMS. _

"What?" she squeaked.

The pair looked back at the boat.

"What?" they said again.

**What to look forwards to:**

**Voyage of the Damned**

**Torchwood series two – my version**

**Donna's return.**

**Please review.**


	38. A Whole New Wardrobe

After the dreaded titanic incident the Doctor found Rose packing all off her clothes into a box

**Authors note: I had spent weeks trying to work out how to write the Voyage of the Damned without having the Doctor getting involved with Astrid but Astrid not fading in the background. It got to the point where I gave up and decided to do a cop out and do this instead. I hope you like it. Please review.**

After the dreaded titanic incident the Doctor found Rose packing all off her clothes into a box.

"What are you doing?" he asked "are you moving out?" he was starting to panic. Were the deaths on the Titanic the last straw? Is Rose leaving for good?

"These clothes don't feel like me" she said "I wore them when I was nineteen and young. I no longer feel young and god knows how old I am actually"

"Oh" he sighed with relieve "need any help?"

"No thanks" she said "the TARDIS is perfectly capable of helping me pick out a new style. You being a guy will only get in the way"

"Oi! Cheek!" he admonished

She chuckled lightly as she walked down the corridor towards the wardrobe room. As she started shuffling through the clothes she could feel tears building up in her eyes. She won't admit it to the Doctor but the last adventure upset her in more ways than one. She liked those people. All of them and they died. One by one.

Astrid Peth, a beautiful, sassy waitress. She reminded Rose of her sister Gwen, of her mother Jackie, of her friend Martha. She was going to travel with them like Gwen and Martha did.

But she died. She died helping save the world. Sacrificing her for them. Her sight blurred and tears fell freely. They never stayed. Gwen and Martha. Jack, Adam, Mickey. Even Donna who was there on accident didn't want to stay.

It was nice with a third person. It gave her and the Doctor a bit of freedom. It gave her someone to gossip with and giggle with while the Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS.

She dried her tears on a long woolly scarf from the Doctor's fourth incarnation (when he showed her the pictures she laughed till a rib cracked) and blew her nose on it (it's not like he was ever going to wear it again). Astrid was free; Rose had to remember that, she was stardust, flying along the skies.

She started her search for a new wardrobe again when a certain outfit caught her eye. It was the Doctor's ninth incarnation outfit. Something about it inspired her. Soon enough she had a box filled with black jeans, black suit trousers and the occasional black skirt, she had a box filled with dark green and dark purple t-shirts, blouses and tank tops, and she had a box filled with black leather jackets, black suit jackets and the occasional cardigan. She threw in a few dark coloured converses and a few black boots.

She looked up and caught her reflection. She was still wearing the grand black dress she wore in the Titanic. Did she subconsciously know it was the colour she was going to favour when she got dressed? Who knows, all she knew was it was time to move on to the next adventure.

And it was going to be fantastic.


	39. JackieBoy and Sweetcheeks

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Doctor" Jack said "I need you to drop me off to Cardiff…me and Gwen…we're leaving"_

"_What?" Rose said weakly "but we just got you back, we need you"_

"_No you don't…besides…the team needs me…and Gwen gets along with them. It's time for us to move on"_

"_We'll call you" Gwen promised_

"_Be happy, be good, don't let mum down" Rose said hugging her sister tight "I'm going to miss you so much"_

"_Same here" Gwen whispered "you make sure the Doctor takes care of you"_

_Jack hugged Rose quickly while Gwen hugged the Doctor. The two held each others hands before they walked out of the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor followed to watch them leave. Just then Gwen turned round._

"_By the way Doctor, you were wrong. Jack does have something to do with the Face of Boe"_

"_Oh?"_

"_It's an old nickname, the Time Agency gave it to me" Jack said winking._

They watched the TARDIS disappear before walking away hand in hand. As far as they could see nothing had changed which meant Melody did a good job and made sure Owen hadn't caused the end of the world…again.

"So how shall we surprise the gang?" Jack asked "I want a really, really dramatic entrance"

Gwen rolled her eyes "we're not having a dramatic entrance" she said firmly. Her stomach rumbled and she looked up sheepishly "we'll have something to eat before saying hello yeah?"

"And then we'll go to bed because I don't know how long it's been for you but it has been ages for me"

Gwen rolled her eyes "you're insatiable" she said "it's been two years and half for me and a year for you. Get over it"

Jack chuckled "I was teasing Gwen, prating around; it's nice to prat around once in a while, especially since the weight of the world is always on your shoulders"

"Dinner, hellos, prat around and then save the world. How's that?"

Jack wrapped an arm round Gwen. "Sounds perfect"

Gwen snuggled into him and smiled. She never thought they could do this again. That year that never was made it seem that she would never walk with Jack under the sun like this. That she would never see him again let alone touch him.

She savoured every moment of the dinner, every time he held her hand and every joke. She savoured everything around her, the laughter, the arguments, and the humanity. Everything that seemed to have been lost. Before she knew it, it was dark and they were at the hub.

No one was at the hub, Jack automatically picked up a comm and listened in, and he motioned to Gwen and picked one up as well.

"OWEN SLOW DOWN THERE MIGHT BE KIDS!" Melody screeched

"Well it's their own bloody fault for being out on the streets at night" Owen snarled

"Typical Owen" Jack muttered taking the comm out. He typed a few codes in and got a screen showing exactly where the team was. "Come on let's go and help. Looks like we're going to get that dramatic entrance I wanted"

Gwen groaned but allowed herself to be dragged away by Jack. They ran the whole way to the none descript house on the none descript street. Jack pulled out his gun (from where, Gwen does not want to know) and slowly snuck in with her lagging behind.

"The carer trying to protect all innocents" a nasal voice sneered "the cold doctor trying to save lives with his cold hands. The technician with her unfeeling technology and what do we have here? The receptionist! The tea boy, promoted in such a hurry. Are you going to shoot me? But what if you shoot her? Or what if I shoot her before you shoot me?"

Gwen groaned at the things arrogance and before she could stop Jack he stepped out and shot it.

"Hey kids you missed me?" he asked winking

"Where's the missus?" Owen asked

"Here" Gwen said stepping aside; she stared at the corpse which was a red blowfish, what a surprise – not. "How long have we been gone?"

"Almost a year," Tosh said "shall we get this cleared up? Then we'll catch up later"

They nodded and hurried to clear the mess up. Gwen helped Melody calm the citizens down and hand out the retcon. While the guys went off to clean up the body. Within an hour the team were seated out their desks writing up reports and chatting.

"So what did you see?" Tosh asked "anything fascinating?"

Gwen suppressed a shudder as she remembered witnessing all of their deaths, all of the destruction. "Saw the end of the universe" she said "it was…dark." The others snorted "didn't get to do much, got kidnapped for a year and the others had to save me"

"Oh yuck" Melody said pulling a face "what a waste of a trip"

"You're telling me" Gwen muttered "but we're here to stay now. So what's going on here? You and Owen together yet Tosh?"

Tosh blushed and splutters could be heard from the autopsy room.

"We're just friends" she said quickly looking down back at her work

"Too right we are" could be heard from the autopsy room.

"Well me and Ianto are more than _just friends_" Melody said grinning, she waggled her hand "we're getting married"

Gwen squealed "congratulations, when did he propose, how did he propose?"

"Well it was a few months ago, he took me out for a proper candlelit dinner, then dancing in one of those proper dancing clubs. The tango, the waltz, that kinda thing and then he took me to this little secluded area that was lit with fairy lights and he got on one knee, did a proper speech about me being the love of his life and revealed this" Melody retold it with a dreamy look on her face.

"And she screamed, flung her arms round him and gave him one hell of a snog" Tosh said "me and Owen were watching on CCTV"

Melody glared at Tosh "that's an invasion of privacy" she exclaimed

Tosh shrugged "we were curious and besides you didn't have to sit there listening to Owen whine about marriages during the whole thing"

"No I have to sit there and listen to him whine when we bring up the wedding plans" Melody pointed out "he's the Best Man and he still won't listen to anything to do with his job"

"Owen hates commitments, the end" Tosh said slightly bitter, there was a beeping nose and she began to work fast "rift activity, a lot and a murder right on the spot"

"So much for paper work and then home" Melody grumbled

It wasn't even a simple scouting mission, Jack's vortex manipulator beeped and a hologram began to talk, Jack looked worried, very worried and Gwen knew this is probably not a school friend wanting to catch up.

"You lot stay here" Jack said "I'll go" he began to ran to the SUV when Gwen realised he meant she had to stay there too.

She threw her purse at Owen "taxi on me" she shouted before catching up with Jack.

"I said stay here" he yelled as she slipped into the front seat.

"We're married Jack, remember?" she snapped "I go where you go."

"Gwen, John isn't safe" Jack argued starting the car and speeding off.

"Since when is anything safe round you?" Gwen pointed out.

Jack groaned and only hoped that whatever happens Gwen will forgive him.

Jack entered the bar with Gwen by his side. There John Hart stood in his uniform of red jacket and black trousers. He walked slowly up to Jack and moved in an attempt to kiss him; Jack turned his face and gave John his cheek.

"What's the matter Jackie-Boy?" John asked "don't ya miss me?" he spotted Gwen "oh and who is this little beauty?"

"Gwen Harkness, Jack's wife" Gwen said coolly "and you are?"

"Captain John Hart and I used to be Jack's husband"

"Wife" Jack corrected "and technically it wasn't a marriage just two weeks stuck in a time loop for five very long years"

"And you left me" John snarled, he suddenly reached out and punched Jack into the jaw "happy anniversary honey" he said sarcastically

Jack pulled his fist back as if he was about to punch John back when Gwen grabbed hold of his wrist. "No fighting, be nice to your ex and see what he wants"

John grinned "I like her" he said nodding to Gwen "if you get bored let me know and I'll giver her the time of her life. Isn't that right sweetcheeks"

"In your dreams" Gwen retorted back "and don't call me sweetcheeks"

"I just got out of rehab and thought I'd visit a good friend" John said

"Which one was it this time?" Jack asked tiredly "alcohol, drugs, sex or murder"

"All four and I'm still addicted to them" John said looking proud. "I need your help Jackie-Boy; I lost some valuable objects that if I don't get back in time I'll be murdered. Think you and your little wifey can help me?"

"Depends"

Just then the team came bursting in with guns out.

"Oh you got a team!" John exclaimed "even better, we'll find them in no time"

Turns out John was just scamming them. Something to do with a valuable diamond. He shot Owen and trapped him and Tosh in a warehouse, he tied Melody up to a chair in the hub and locked Ianto in a elevator, poisoned Gwen by kissing her and pushed Jack off the roof.

He was surprised to find all six of them surrounding him with a gun each trained on him. He couldn't believe that Jack couldn't die and the fact the canisters didn't hold any details for the diamond but a bomb for him. He handcuffed himself to Gwen and she ran off to drag him into the rift.

She was lucky that Jack and Owen figured a way to get the bomb off of John and they threw it in the rift causing a time disturbance setting them back twelve hours.

"Well then kids, good to meet ya but I better go" John said yawning and stretching his arm which promptly landed on to Ianto's arse. Who promptly snarled and pushed it off. "Whoa, just being friendly eye candy" John said holding his hands out.

"Back off of my fiancée and go" Melody snapped

"Ok, ok" John said "maybe the sarcastic guy and Japanese geek will let me play"

Tosh shuddered and Owen growled

"Sweetcheeks and Jackie-Boy?"

"GO!" Jack and Gwen shouted getting more and more angry at the second.

"Toodles then" John said strutting towards the rift, he stopped and turned "by the way Jack, Gray says hello"

Jack's eyes widened and his grip tightened on Gwen's hand. Gwen gasped in shock and the others looked confused.

**Authors note: I have made a quick decision and decided that I won't do the whole of Torchwood series two due to the fact I don't fancy writing the script out and adding a few things. There will be time jumps so please bear with me. Whether Owen and Tosh die though…well we'll see yeah? Review please. **


	40. End of the World Orgy

The six of them all sat down on the nearest, softest thing they could find and sighed together

The six of them all sat down on the nearest, softest thing they could find and sighed together. Saving the world from Sleepers was tiring work and the idea of facing the paperwork just moments after seemed traumatising. Owen had curled himself into the sofa occasionally kicking Gwen who was resting on Jack. Tosh was leaning back on her chair and Melody was propped on Ianto's lap who sat on Gwen's desk.

"No paperwork, please no paperwork Jack" Melody begged pouting "let us go home early, I need to untraumatise myself from Owen's suggestion"

"What did Owen suggest?" Jack asked tiredly

"An end of the world orgy" Ianto said looking disgusted

"Well as much as that idea is tempting" Jack said "I'm not interested"

"You know I reckon the Doctor would have a heart attack if he heard you say that" Gwen muttered.

"To my defence I reckon when the world truly ends there is an orgy" Owen said shouting in the cushion

"Owen I have been to the end of the world and we were all to busy trying not to be fried. Bloody plastic surgery obsessed trampoline tried to kill us all during the event" Gwen said

The others exchanged confused looks, but let it slip, later they'll corner Gwen into telling the story.

"I suggest we send Ianto out to get lots of Chinese and we have a party" Jack said "we can talk about useless stuff and lay back. Paperwork will come tomorrow after Ianto hands out the hangover cure"

Within an hour the six of them were sitting in the boardroom scoffing Chinese down while talking about Ianto's and Melody's wedding plans.

"Well I was thinking something small" Melody said "just you guys, my Mum, my Brother and his brood and Ianto's parents. Ianto over there wants to invite everyone we know including the bloomin' pizza girl"

"You shouldn't invite everyone" Gwen said "it would be ridiculous"

"That's what I said" Melody exclaimed waving her chopsticks "how many did you and Jack have at your wedding?"

"Err…I can't recall. Can you Jack?"

"Gwen I can't even remember the ceremony, one minute we're snogging in the men's loo the next we're in bed with a wedding ring on our finger"

"Sounds like snogging in the men's loo is a hobby of yours" Owen said remembering how Jack and Gwen were reunited.

"WHAT?" Ianto yelped "you don't even remember your own wedding? That's disgraceful" Everyone groaned knowing a full on lecture about weddings was going to commence. "Weddings are the most precious ceremonies there is, it should be a celebration of love shared with everyone you know and care for. It should be a memory cherished forever and something never forgotten"

"Well be woken up by a screaming banshee is certainly memorable" Jack muttered being rewarded by a slap from Gwen "kidding darling, kidding" he protested.

"Well then that settles it" Ianto says happily "I'll plan it for you two to re-new your vows"

Everyone sat there in silence.

"What?" Gwen said weakly

"Well if you can't remember your own wedding why not?" Ianto said "besides if you let me and Melody plan it we'll get ourselves a rough idea about what we want. You can invite your sister and this Doctor guy (who we really should meet since he helps save the world) and whoever else you can think off. Really all you have to do is turn up where I tell you to"

"Sounds like a good plan" Jack said

"WHAT? Jack you can't seriously think that this is a good idea, we haven't been married for that long" Gwen said

"How long have you two been married?" Ianto asked

"Two years" Gwen said

"148 years in May" Jack said at the same time

"148 years and you don't even remember the wedding, that settles it doesn't it?" Ianto said "call your sister when I get you a date Gwen"

Gwen groaned and glared at Jack who was whistling innocently. "You wanted this to happen didn't you?"

"If it means I get a second honeymoon – actually it would be our first – then yes I did." Jack said cheerfully.

"Moving from weddings and such" Owen said "have you noticed the date recently?"

Tosh started bouncing up and down in her chair happily, Ianto smiled at her and Jack sniggered while Melody and Gwen looked confused.

"Toshiko loooooooooooooves Tom" Jack sang "she wants to kiss him, she wants to hold him, she wants to shag him"

"I'm not denying it" Tosh said with a blush staining her cheeks "he's a lovely man"

"Who is frozen 364 days a year and only knows you for what four days? He follows you like a lovesick puppy it makes me want to puke" Owen said

"Someone's jealous" Gwen muttered to Melody.

"Well in two weeks you Gwen Harkness and you Melody Winters will get to meet Tosh's gentlemen" Jack said as if Owen hadn't spoken.

**Authors note: yes another cheat instead of an actual episode but I wanted to get some bonding time for the team and I wanted to find a way to get Rose and the Doctor to join them for an episode. Please read and review. **


	41. Owen is NOT Jealous

The five of them sat there gathered round the CCTV eating popcorn

The five of them sat there gathered round the CCTV eating popcorn. Melody and Ianto were snuggling up together, Gwen sat next to Jack with her hand firmly in his and Owen sat there glaring at the CCTV.

"Why is it when one of us has a date the rest of us sit round the CCTV spying on them?" Gwen asked suddenly

"it's because we have no time to watch soap operas" Ianto said "if we got to watch Eastenders or Coronation Street regularly we wouldn't have the need to spy on each other messing things up"

"In other words we're sad bastards with no life" Owen said shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Well we wouldn't have watched if you didn't put it on Owen Harper" Melody said scowling slightly. "Why did you put it on? Making sure that Tommy-Boy won't get fresh with Tosh? Checking out what Tosh is like on a date? Are you jealous Owen?"

"No I am not jealous" Owen growled

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" everyone drawled sarcastically

"And the reason you keep glaring at Tommy is because you're in a bad mood" Melody said

"Correct"

"And the reason you stabbed the needle in Tommy a bit too hard is because…?"

"It was an accident!"

"And the reason you spat in his drink was because…?"

"I didn't spit in his drink!"

"Yes you did I saw you"

"Oh shut up Ianto"

"Face it Owen you fancy Tosh and you're jealous that she's dating Tom" Gwen said rolling her eyes

"I'm worried about her is all? I mean Tom over there is frozen for 364 days a year. She'll only get to spend one day with him. It's not really a healthy relationship and he can't expect her to stay single for the other 364 days of the year can he?"

Melody, Ianto and Gwen gave out a hacking cough with the word 'denial' in between each cough.

"And who exactly could Tosh date when she's working here? Hmm…" Jack asked wonderingly "her schedule isn't ideal for a normal boyfriend, I'm married, Ianto's taken and I don't think Melody or Gwen are prepared to share, so that just leaves you Owen"

The edges of Owen's ears had turned red and the others began to laugh as he muttered a 'shut up'.

"All I'm saying is that it's going to end in tears" Owen grumbled folding his arms.

The others rolled their eyes and left him on his own.

After the traumatic experience of giving Tommy up to save the world, Jack and Gwen watched on Tosh on CCTV and saw Owen offer her his company for the walk home; they watched the two link arms and walk away.

"You know we could always use the old cupboard stand-by" Gwen said suddenly

"Does that actually work?" Jack asked

"Did for me when I locked Rose and the Doctor in one"

"I'll consider it but if the world ends because we locked our medic and scientist in I'll blame you"


	42. Memories

It started off as a normal day

It started off as a normal day. They got up, got dressed, had breakfast and then set off to work hand in hand. Ianto Jones and Melody Winters back home from their holiday in Paris. They entered the Hub to find the others playing basketball, Ianto couldn't help but notice that Owen was wearing his glasses (something he rarely does) and Tosh was dressed rather daringly (something she never does).

And then they saw him, a man in a leather jacket, blonde hair that covered his ears and piercing blue eyes.

"Who's this?" Melody asked

"What you don't remember me?" the blonde man asked "Melly I'm hurt"

"Who are you?" Ianto asked

"You too Yan? Now this really hurts" the blonde puts his hands on their shoulders and suddenly flashes of memories came speeding across their mind.

_In this world you tried,  
Leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories cease the pain inside,  
Now I know why._

"Adam!" Melody squeals throwing her arms round him "good to see you again"

"Adam" Ianto says grinning holding his hand out for a shake "see you haven't destroyed the Hub in my absence"

"Oh thee of little faith" Jack grumbles as everyone laughs and greets Ianto and Melody.

It was about two in the afternoon when Jack found Gwen curled up in the cells whimpering. He reached out and touched her on the shoulder, she flinched slightly.

"Gwen, Gwen love what is it?" he asks softly

"Jack, oh Jack" she cries "I can remember my parents"

"That's good isn't it?"

"But I can't remember Rose!"

He holds her to him and comforts her, re-telling her stories about Rose but nothing works, she can't remember her sister, just her name. and then he begins to remember things that he doesn't want to remember.

Gray.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

Both Jack and Gwen seemed to be distressed. Owen was acting weird, unsure of himself, nervous, like a polite little geek. Tosh was acting…confident, sexy, showing how beautiful and smart she is.

Melody doesn't remember Ianto.

She goes home to her flat to find pictures of them together, to find his stuff mingled with hers and she goes berserk. She runs to the Hub and spends the night with Jack and Gwen, who keep trying to help her remember him.

Nothing works.

Ianto ends up crying in Gwen's arms.

"You weren't there when Lisa died" he says "I loved Lisa, and she was turned into a monster, I fell for Melody and now she can't remember me"

_Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home_.

Ianto sits there flipping through his diary that he has kept since he joined Torchwood Three; he has every detail written down…but nothing about Adam. He tries to confront Adam about it, but then his mind is filled with horrifying images of him killing girls with his bare hands.

Jack finds him in a corner rocking and spends the whole night trying to convince Ianto that the whole thing isn't real.

The lost memories of Gray, the lost memories of Gwen's parents, Gwen forgetting her sister, Melody forgetting Ianto, Ianto thinking that he's a serial killer and Tosh and Owen are acting so different.

All points to Adam.

So he locks Adam up, he hypnotizes the team into remembering the whole life and he can hear them.

"Woke up somewhere…wandered round and round…never stopped…then I found this park…a little blonde girl…she was called Rose" Gwen mutters

"Dad left when I was eight…never saw him again…Mum tried her best…but I wasn't good enough" Owen says

"Was good at everything…made everything work…maths, science, technology…but never friends, never made any" Tosh whispered

"Mum and Dad always argued…friends were good, looked after me when I needed them…photography loved it…collage was better than school…" Melody murmured

"Lisa, oh Lisa…our first kiss, our first date….she was so beautiful and smart" Ianto mumbled

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears_

"Rose always got into trouble…always had to bail her out…wouldn't have had it any other way…she always got the boys though, Jimmy, Mickey, the Doctor…I was never attractive enough, never perfect enough compared to her" Gwen said "but it didn't matter, because she was my sister and I loved her"

Jack reached out and stroked her hair "of course you do and I chose you. I love you Gwen" he whispers in her ear "Rose never got a look in with you round" he slipped the retcon in her mouth and she swallowed. He gently laid her head on the table and kissed her forehead.

"I was sixteen when she kicked me out…she said 'I love you because you're my son but that doesn't mean I have to like you'…I became cold, twisted, bitter…who would like me now?"

"We do" Jack hisses "you're a brother to me Owen Harper, you're sarcastic and annoying but we wouldn't have had it anyway" he slips the retcon into his mouth and Owen swallows. Jack laid his head down on the table, ruffling Owen's hair fondly.

"Never had a flat warming…had no one to invite…" Tosh sobbed "I was a no one, who would see anything special in me?"

"I did!" Jack declares he forces the retcon down her; she struggled slightly but gave in after and while. He kissed her on the forehead and laid her head down on the table.

"The police force…couple of lousy dates…then Torchwood…such horror, such wonderful things…then Ianto, oh Ianto, sweet, kind, special…what does he see in me?"

"Amazing things" Jack murmured stroking her hair, coxing her into taking the retcon "you're amazing, the best" he laid her head down on the table.

"Then I found Melody….so different from Lisa, smart in her own way, sarcastic, always joking, beautiful…what does she see in me?"

"Sweetness" Jack said softly "kindness, reliability, love" he slipped the retcon in Ianto's mouth and hugged the man's head before laying it down on the table.

He studied them all, his team, his friends, his family and he felt fury for someone messing with their heads.

_Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Till the end of time._

He stormed off and screamed at Adam, yelled at him. Adam almost conned him, showed him memories of his father and brother, but then he realised…if Gwen could give up memories of her parents, then he could give up these memories.

He took the retcon and fell to the floor into a deep sleep.

_All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears._

They woke up with two days missing in their memories, two days worth of CCTV missing, two days of whatever rift activity missing and god knows what happened. Jack suggested that it might have been something embarrassing that they all wanted to forget, like the time the hallucinogen was released in the Hub and the whole team went insane.

But then Ianto pointed out that Jack left a letter to himself explaining this and he didn't this time.

Melody said that she couldn't give a crap about the missing memories and wanted to go home and sleep. So she and Ianto went.

Tosh found a beautiful bouquet of lilies on her desk with a note saying 'apologies from Owen'. Owen denied everything and stormed of in search of a drink. Tosh looked heartbroken and followed Owen out.

Jack felt Gwen wrap her arms round him and he looked down to see her smile. "best thing about this memory gap" she said "is that it means we got two extra days off from Ianto's nagging about the vow renewal"

Jack laughed and held Gwen closer.

_All of my memories..._

**Authors note: the song used is Memories by Within Temptation (one of my favourites actually). Next chapter might be Reset, will Owen die? Or will I kill someone else off? The only way you're going to find out is if you review.**


	43. Dr Martha Jones

Ianto sat at the reception desk going over the 'wedding' plans for Gwen and Jack, so far he had Gwen's dress fitted, the place booked and the cater chosen but there was still a few details that needed to be sorted

Ianto sat at the reception desk going over the 'wedding' plans for Gwen and Jack, so far he had Gwen's dress fitted, the place booked and the cater chosen but there was still a few details that needed to be sorted. He heard high heels clacking along the floor and dismissed them as Tosh when he heard someone tap on the desk. He looked up to see two long, slender dark skinned fingers. His eyes followed the long grey covered arm up to a beautiful black woman.

She beamed at him and flashed him a VIP card. He remembered briefly that Jack mentioned a VIP is coming today to help with a case they're all having trouble with. He got up and led her through the secret passage into the Hub. Melody and Tosh were there doing some paperwork, they both looked up and studied the VIP in silence.

"Jack you're VIP is here" Ianto shouted.

Both Jack and Gwen stumbled out of Jack's office looking rumpled; Ianto didn't want to know what he had interrupted. Both of them looked at Martha and huge grins grew on their faces.

"MARTHA!" Gwen squealed running down the stairs, flinging her arms round the woman "good to see you".

"Welcome Dr Jones to Torchwood Three" Jack said gliding down the stairs.

"Stop it" Gwen and Martha said.

"I was only saying hello!" Jack protested.

"Yes and I'm the Easter bunny see my floppy ears" Melody muttered her voice dripping in sarcasm "going to introduce us Jack?"

"Yes, right, Martha Jones this is Melody Winters, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and over there pretending to work but really sleeping is Owen Harper, ISN'T THAT RIGHT OWEN?"

Owen's head jerked up "I'm awake!" he shouted ignoring the giggles coming from Melody, Gwen and Tosh. "Who's this?" Owen asked pointing to Martha.

"Dr Martha Jones, from UNIT, I'm here to help with this case, care to show me your findings Dr Harper?"

Before Owen can answer Gwen slipped an arm through Martha's "he will but first you and me need some girly catch up time"

"Just remember we got the world to save today darling" Jack shouts after Gwen who is leading Martha up to his office.

After a girly catch up the group sat down and explained Martha the full details of the case, someone has been giving out pills that had alien eggs in them, the eggs hatched and grew inside the human and once fully grown they burst out killing the human. They had managed to link everyone to a pharmacy place called The Pharm headed by Professor Aaron Copley. Copley already knows about Owen, Gwen and Melody. Tosh is too busy working on the technology side of things, Jack can't die (which effects his DNA so he can't admit himself for the tests) and there was no way they were letting Ianto do it (much to Ianto's annoyance) so Martha's job was to go undercover.

Owen and Tosh were preparing things for Martha's undercover mission; Tosh was concentrating on the technology while Owen was just fiddling with the wires. Owen took a look at Tosh and looked away before she could notice.

"You know when you suggested a game of pool and some pizza?" he asked suddenly

"Yes"

"You didn't mean the team did you?"

"No"

"You meant you and me…on a date"

"Uhuh"

"So…um…after this…do you want to go on that date?"

Tosh froze and her mind rewinded the conversation and replayed it…Owen Harper had asked her out…she almost squealed right there and now, instead she took a shaky breath and smiled "sure, whenever you're free" she said calmly. She smiled at him and he smiled back before they turned back to the technology.

Martha was sitting there drinking some of Ianto's wonderful coffee when Jack plonked himself in front of her.

"So UNIT, how did you get that gig?"

"No idea to be honest, one day they phoned said that I was highly recommended and asked if I wanted a job"

"You think the Doctor and Rose…?"

"Wouldn't put it past those two to have something to do with it." Martha said shrugging and taking a sip of her coffee. "So you and Gwen are renewing your vows soon"

Jack groaned "big mistake, I should have never agreed to Ianto's plan. He asked I thought why not? I don't remember getting married to this beautiful woman so why not have a proper one…Ianto is driving us crazy with his planning…speaking of which you are still coming right?"

Martha nodded "bringing my boyfriend Tom"

"Oooooooh who's Tom?"

"Met him in the year that never was, he's a doctor, absolutely amazing"

"Can't wait to meet him" Jack said "anyway about UNIT…"

"Yes?"

"Think you could get me one of those hats? Not for me but for Gwen, I reckon she would look great in one"

Martha attempted to smother a laugh "somehow I don't think she would agree to that"

"What? Why? When I met her she wore the most adorable little red hat, trust me she will look fantastic in a red UNIT cap"

"I'll try" Martha said patting Jack's arm.

It had almost worked; Martha got in under the guise of Samantha university student and managed to show Torchwood some of the plans of the building while sneaking around. But she got caught; she ended up strapped to a chair with them about to implant those bloody eggs in her. She was lucky that the team got there in time, however they were horrified to find different species' like weevils contained and being tested as well.

They had managed to shut it down and were preparing to safely move the aliens out to freedom when Professor Copley escaped and held a gun at them.

"You think you can get away?" he sneered "well you won't be able to" he pulled the trigger.

It was like a slow motion video, the bullet was moving slowly towards Owen, there had to be something she could do, she couldn't let him die. She pushed him out of the way and the bullet hit her in her abdomen. She fell to the floor and gasped.

"GWEN!" Jack shouted, he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot Copley, killing the man instantly.

Martha and Owen were at Gwen's side; they ripped her top off and got out supplies that they carried with them, preparing to pull the bullet out when to their surprise it fell out.

The wound began to heal it self.

Everyone stared in horror.

Gwen looked up and made eye contact with Jack both thinking the same thing.

Owen voiced the thought

"What the fuck?"

**Authors note: ta-da! I didn't kill Owen! Review if you want to find out what the hell is happening to Gwen.**


	44. WHAT?

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Martha and Owen were at Gwen's side; they ripped her top off and got out supplies that they carried with them, preparing to pull the bullet out when to their surprise it fell out._

_The wound began to heal it self._

_Everyone stared in horror._

_Gwen looked up and made eye contact with Jack both thinking the same thing. _

_Owen voiced the thought _

"_What the fuck?"_

The moment they stepped into the Hub Gwen was swept away by Owen and Martha for tests. They took blood samples, urine samples and so on and began to do every test they could think off, they even took Jack's DNA to compare with.

Melody, Ianto and Tosh stayed away from all of this and worked through the paperwork and taking naps on the beaten up sofa.

Gwen and Jack stayed locked up in Jack's office clutching each other's hands tightly.

"Do you think Rose did something to me?" Gwen whispered "you know when she was Bad Wolf"

"Don't think so sweetheart" Jack said "you weren't there on the game station…but it's possible, I wouldn't have put it past Rose doing something like that"

"Stubborn cow she is" Gwen muttered

It wasn't till early morning when Owen and Martha called everyone into the conference room, both looking exhausted while the others looked like they got some sleep (which they did).

"We did every test we could think off" Owen said tiredly "everything but the most obvious one. We repeated them all. We noticed the change in Gwen's hormone levels but dismissed it. Then Martha suggested we should do the obvious test…when we got the result we repeated it five times"

"Four times to many if you ask me" Martha grumbled

"Yes well we had to be certain" Owen snapped

"So what's wrong with me?" Gwen asked biting her lip nervously

"Congratulations Gwen" Martha said

"What? What do you mean congratulations?" Gwen asked panicked

"You're going to be a Mummy" Owen said in a false cheery voice.

There was a moment silence before…

"WHAT?"

"I said you're going to be a Mummy, blimey are you deaf or something?"

A huge, sloppy, dreamy grin grew on Jack's face, Ianto whooped and pulled Melody into a celebratory dance, Tosh looked gob smacked, Owen and Martha flopped into their seats dozing and Gwen sat there in shock.

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered "with a baby"

"No a loaf of bread" Owen muttered sarcastically "of course a baby you silly cow"

"Jack, we're having a baby" Gwen whispered

"I know isn't it fantastic?" Jack asked dreamily "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl…god we got lots of things to do Gwen, we got to build a nursery, buy clothes, prepare for birth…"

"Jack we live in the Hub and we work in one of the most dangerous jobs on the face of the Earth"

"So we buy a flat…and besides I can't die and neither can the baby by the looks of things"

"Oh big reassurance" Gwen muttered "knowing that I'm the only one in danger"

Jack suddenly burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Just picturing the Doctor's face when our squirt calls him Uncle Doctor"


	45. Owen Is Right

"you know I'm beginning to think Owen is right and we are sad bastards" Melody said suddenly

**Authors note: dedicated to all Tosh/Owen shippers who have been asking constantly 'will you get Owen and Tosh together?' well here's your answer.**

"You know I'm beginning to think Owen is right and we are sad bastards" Melody said suddenly. Ianto, Jack and Gwen turned to look at her questionly, "well look at us we're spying on Tosh and Owen!" Melody snapped waving at the CCTV they were watching.

"You can't blame us" Jack said "this has been going on for years and they're only starting to realise each others feelings"

"You mean Owen has finally got his head out of his arse" Ianto muttered

"That too" Jack said a smile growing on his face "you think they'll end up getting married? I could do a speech about how I introduced them to each other and watch their love for each other grow"

"Hold your horses they're only on their first date" Gwen said

"Speaking of weddings" Ianto said suddenly, everyone groaned not wanting to know what Ianto has planned this time. "Oi! It's not that bad, I just wanted to say everything for Jack's and Gwen's renewal is done and here's the invites for your sister"

Ianto handed a white card with the edges engraved with gold swirls, the writing was in swirly black ink:

_**YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED**_

_**TO THE **_

_**WEDDING OF **_

_**CAPTAINJACK HARKNESS**_

_**AND**_

_**GWEN ELIZABETH HARKNESS**_

_**ON THE**_

_**24**__**th**__** FEBRUARY**_

"Err…its nice Ianto" Gwen said "but…how the hell do I send it to my sister when she lives in a blue box that travels in time?"

"Oh…didn't think of that" Ianto mumbled

"But it was a nice thought and I'll ring Rose and tell her to come on the 23rd for the Hen Night"

They were walking along the docks with a pizza between them, helping themselves to slices as they walked along. Tosh looked over at Owen and giggled.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"You have some pizza sauce…right there" she said tapping a finger on the corner of her lips.

"Oh" Owen said looking round for a napkin, causing Tosh to giggle even more considering where they were.

"Here" she said smiling pulling a packet of tissues out "you're lucky that I keep a pack with me all times in the winter" she pulled out a tissue and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled wiping his mouth with it. They're eyes met and they stood there frozen, cheeks burning bright red from the wind and mutual embarrassment…

"You can have the last slice" Tosh said suddenly pushing the bit of box she was holding into his hand.

"Thanks" Owen said again "where did you learn to play pool like that?" he asked wanting to say something more than 'thanks' all the time.

"it was a hobby I picked up" Tosh said shrugging "my parents wanted me to do something that didn't involve school work or I.T. tried to get me to do all sorts like ballet, horse riding, art…nothing felt right, noting caught my interest. Then one day Dad had a business meeting in a pub on a day he had to look after me…so he took me with him handed me a couple pounds and said 'entertain yourself Toshiko'. There was a pool table there and the barman taught me the basics…ever since…"

Owen nodded "you're good" he said "no one has ever beaten me five times in a row like you have…just don't tell the others"

"Somehow I think they already know" Tosh said nodding to a CCTV camera that was high up on the lamppost.

"Get a life you sad bastards!" Owen yelled at it raising a fist, sending Tosh into giggles.

"You know, we're not that much better than them" Tosh said linking an arm through Owen's "how many times have we spied on Ianto and Melody? On Jack and Gwen?"

"Yeah well…err…I'll just shut up"

"It's getting late" Tosh said looking at her watch "we better go, knowing our luck we'll be woken at dawn because the world is ending"

"Err…well goodnight then"

"Goodnight" Tosh turned to go but she suddenly turned round "I had fun!" she said suddenly "maybe we should do this again?"

"Yeah, yeah…Saturday maybe?"

"Sure, Saturday sounds good"

"Well bye"

"Bye"

Both of them turned round and took footsteps in opposite directions. After they got about five feet away from each other they both stopped and turned round again. They walked towards each other quickly and threw their arms round each other as they began to kiss.

After a good five minutes they pulled away

"That…that was good" Owen choked out

Tosh nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Should do that again" Owen said bending down to kiss her.


	46. Stags and Hens

It was the evening of the 23rd of February when the sounds of engienes could be heard, the team turned their heads to see a blue box materilalize into the Hub

**Authors note: dedicated to Gaiafreedom21 who wanted Rose and the Doctor to show up soon.**

It was the evening of the 23rd of February when the sounds of engines could be heard; the team turned their heads to see a blue box materialize into the Hub. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off of it, they knew from the stories Gwen told that it was bigger on the inside but the idea that a wooden box could do that was still awing.

The door opened and a blonde woman dressed in black jeans and black jacket stepped out, followed shortly by a man with crazy hair in a brown pinstripe suit.

"Hello there I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, you must be Jack's team?" the man said beaming at them.

The team nodded mutely still trying to get over the surprise.

"Blimey not very talkative are they?" the Doctor asked Rose

"Well not everyone has big gobs like you" Jack said striding down the stairs "then again it might be just the shock of a blue box suddenly turning up"

"Jack!"

"Doctor!"

"Jack!"

"Rose!"

The team watched as the three embraced each other in a three-way hug. They soon pulled away and Rose scanned the Hub.

"Go on then where's my sister?"

"Shopping with Martha right now"

"Martha's here?"

"Yes I am"

Rose turned to see the medical student she once knew walking through the cog door with her sister, both grinning insanely. Rose let out a squeal before hugging Gwen and then Martha.

"You two look great" she enthused "Gwen you're glowing! Is there something you got to tell me? Don't tell me I'm going to be an aunt?"

"Fine I won't, Martha will instead"

Rose let out a little scream before hugging Gwen again, all the men flinched as the three of them suddenly started talking five hundred miles per an hour in high voices. Before they knew it the three of them were pulling Tosh and Melody out with them to have a Hen night.

"Well…"

"Women never cease to amaze me…"

"So what are we doing for my Stag night?"

"Err…"

The five woman sat there in a nearly empty club (it was only seven so not many people have come in) drinking virgin cocktails while chatting about what's going on in their lives.

"So you and the Doctor still haven't gotten married?" Gwen asked twirling the umbrella in her drink

"No we never have time to actually do anything" Rose said "one of these days we're just going to spot a church and say 'hey lets have a quick ceremony before this aliens catches us and kills us'…hell we might just go to Vegas and get married. Quick and simple"

"Don't let Ianto hear you say that" Melody warned Rose "he might plan you a wedding"

Gwen and Tosh groaned loudly, the past few weeks have been hell with Ianto planning this renewal and his own wedding.

"What about you Martha?" Rose asked changing the subject "have you found any nice men?"

"Got a boyfriend" Martha said smiling "Tom Milligan, met him in that year…you _know _and I made sure I'll meet him again…and well we kind of just clicked"

Rose whistled wolfishly and Martha blushed.

Suddenly Gwen's phone rang; she answered it and groaned loudly. The others turned to tune into her side of the conversation.

"No Jack and I mean it, we're having a Hen night…and how do you know we're closer? You know what don't answer that…fine…YES! We'll bloody do it but you owe me" she hung up and glared at her drink.

"What was that all about?"

"An alien is heading our way and Jack wants us to deal with it"

The girls groaned.

The Doctor and Jack were running down the street, in blind panic, Ianto and Owen not far behind, they were trying to corner the alien with the help of the girls when they heard someone scream. They turned a corner to find the alien nibbling at Rose's wrist as she struggled to get out of its grip. Martha was fixing up Melody who looked like she had been thrown against a wall and Gwen was helping Tosh up. Jack swiftly took his gun out and shot the alien, dead.

For once the Doctor didn't argue about it but then again he was so wrapped into Rose that he didn't really notice.

After cleaning up after the alien and their wounds, the two groups separated to their own little parties (though both Jack and the Doctor wanted to stay with Rose and Gwen, Ianto had to drag them both by the ear saying it was bad luck but Jack kept protesting that a. he was already married and b. they already have bad luck).

It was the next morning; all the girls had crashed at Tosh's place and were woken up by hysterical screaming.

"Oh please don't tell me I missed the ceremony" Gwen shouted as she ran out of the bedroom she was sleeping in "Ianto would kill me"

"Oh. My. God" Martha said coming out of the kitchen dropping her mug of coffee

"You're shitting me" Melody said looking wide eyed from her place on the sofa.

Tosh had that exact gob smacked expression on her face that she had when she found out that Gwen was pregnant. Gwen looked like she was going to faint.

There standing in the middle of the lounge was Rose…with a nine month pregnancy bump.

"Bloody hell you and the Doctor work fast" Gwen said finding her voice.


	47. Alien Pregnancies

Previously:

**Authors note: dedicated to Keepress, Kathryn and Ray, the three musketeers **

**Previously:**

_There standing in the middle of the lounge was Rose…with a nine month pregnancy bump. _

"_Bloody hell you and the Doctor work fast" Gwen said finding her voice. _

Owen Harper woke up to find himself not only half naked from the waist up but on the floor underneath Tosh's desk. He was woken by the sounds of the cog door opening and someone shouting.

"DOCTOR!"

He groaned and rubbed his eyes and began to sit up, his head was banging and honestly he was not up to working right now.

"DOCTOR GET YOUR SKINNY PINSTRIPE ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I DRAG IT OUT OF BED!"

Owen peered over Tosh's desk to see Rose leaning on Gwen as she shouted her head off, he was about to lie back down on the floor when he realized that she had a pregnancy bump and his head shot up again.

"Bloody hell" he breathed

The Doctor and Jack stumbled down the stairs tiredly; they jumped back when they saw Rose's pregnancy bump.

"What?" the Doctor squeaked mouth slack.

"Something you would like to tell me about Time Lord Biology?" Rose snarled "something you should have told me before? Could have said by the way Rose you won't know you're pregnant till you wake up with a gigantic bump one day!"

"Guh!" was all the Doctor could manage

"I'm not an expert on these kind of things" Jack said "but isn't this a sign of a Nostrovite pregnancy?"

"A what pregnancy?" Gwen asked

"Nostrovite carnivorous shape shifters who hunt in pairs and mate for life. After fertilization, the female passes the eggs on to the male, who then transfers them to a host to act as an incubator until the time is right. The female then tracks the host down, and when the egg is ready to hatch she tears the host apart to free the offspring." The Doctor said finding his voice.

"Wait so Rose is pregnant with an alien baby and it isn't yours" Owen said finally catching on

The foursome turned to stare at him.

"He's got a point but not the right one" Gwen said ignoring the jealous/angry look that the Doctor had plastered on his face "the point is AN ALIEN IS GOING TO RIP MY SISTER INTO SHREDS TODAY!"

By then Ianto had come in the room and he was staring at Rose with horror.

"Fine we'll cancel the ceremony and hunt that Nostrovite down" Jack said calmly

"Oh no you won't" Ianto snapped "do you know how hard I worked on this? Gwen go back to Tosh's and get ready, Jack in your suit, Rose I'll sort you out, Owen get some clothes on and Doctor work out a way to get rid of the baby"

"Err…just one problem" Owen said

"And what is that?" Ianto asked

"I have no clue where I left my shirt"

Gwen stared at her reflection, she was wearing one of the most gorgeous dresses that she has ever seen and that includes the ones in the TARDIS wardrobe. It was a ivory (she couldn't exactly wear white could she?) two piece, halter neck, boned corset, covered in detailed flowery embroidery with a layered skirt of matte satin and chiffon polyester completed with a hoop underskirt.

Her hair (done by Martha who was brilliant at doing hair) was curled and pinned up with a tiara placed on top. It was a beautiful bronze tiara with bronze coloured Calla lilies, tiny freshwater pearls and diamante droplets.

Her make up was done by Melody who painted her lips a dramatic red and outlined her eyes with black eye liner.

Overall she looked fantastic.

Rose had given her bridesmaid dress to Melody (it was lucky they were the same size) and opted to wear a black maternity wrap dress. The bridesmaid dress was a simple strapless pale pink gown, which Melody continually complained about.

"It makes me look sickly!" she protested as Tosh zipped her up "fine when I get married I'll put you in the most horrid dresses I could find"

Meanwhile in the Hub all of the men were dressed in tuxes while trying to work out what to do.

"This is what we do" Owen said pulling out some alien technology "we use this to vaporize the baby before Mrs Nostrovite comes along and crashes the wedding"

The Doctor pulled on his glasses and studied it "this is a singularity scalpel" he exclaimed "where the hell did you find this?"

"Hello, Cardiff, sitting on a rift in time and space, where else?" Jack said looking amused

"Oh yeah, forgot" the Doctor mumbled pulling his glasses off "do you know how to use this?"

"No he doesn't" Ianto said "he has almost killed us several times over playing with it"

"I said I was sorry!" Owen defended himself

"You still had to sew my ear back on though" Ianto said glaring at Owen

"Good!" the Doctor said "not about the ear, or the almost deaths or Owen not being able to use it, but good because _I _do and all we need is to find Rose, zap that little brat and no more threat"

"You really hate this baby don't you?" Jack asked

"Well it's not the kid's fault that its daddy put it in _my _mate's stomach. Picked the wrong alien now the poor kid has to suffer"

"The SUV is ready, the girls are already heading to the hotel" Ianto said

"All right then Allons-y!" the Doctor said running out of the autopsy room

"Is he always that hyper?" Ianto asked

"Yes, very much so"

The men stumbled into the ball room Ianto had hired for the occasion to find Rose sitting there with Tosh on one side and a tanned woman with brown hair on the other. The Doctor ran to Rose and greeted her with a quick kiss on a cheek.

"We found a way to terminate the baby" he whispered in her ear

"You have? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean the baby didn't do this" Rose whispered back

"Rose it's not a baby that's used to a normal delivery it'll rip your womb to pieces if its mother doesn't fetch it out soon. C'mon lets go, we'll use the honeymoon suit Ianto booked"

The Doctor led Rose up to the honeymoon suit unaware of the woman following them.

Martha, Gwen, and Melody entered the lobby and were greeted by Ianto that gave them the details on what was going on before leading them to the doors of the ball room telling them to wait there.

The tanned woman closed her eyes and shifted her appearance to look like Martha Jones; she then walked to the door and knocked.

"Doctor? Rose are you in there?" she called out

The door opened and the Doctor ushered Martha in. "we're just about to terminate the little bugger" he said "then we'll be down"

Martha inhaled sharply and glared at him.

"What? Don't tell me you're not feeling sorry for it" the Doctor said

"If you think" Martha growled her voice getting deeper and darker "that I'll let you touch a hair on my baby you got another thing" she morphed her facial features slightly and snarled picking the Doctor up by his lapels and throwing him against the wall.

"Yep definitely hate this suit" the Doctor said in a dazed voice

The shape shifter still looking like Martha strides over to Rose with her claws out. When suddenly her head exploded. Rose looked over to see an out of breath Jack clutching a large gun.

"Ianto said he didn't invite anyone else" he said in between pants "so I pulled this out and went up to warn you"

"Thanks" Rose said "now can you get this baby out of me?"

The wedding was short and sweet. The Doctor gave Gwen away (something he was rather pleased about) while Ianto acted best man and Melody and Martha were bridesmaids.

"Repeat after me" the clergy woman said "I, Jack Harkness"

"I, Jack Harkness"

"Take thee Gwen Elizabeth Harkness to be my lawful wedded wife"

"Take thee Gwen Elizabeth Harkness to be my lawful wedded wife" Jack couldn't help but grin over at Gwen who was smiling insanely as well.

"To love and cherish"

"To love and cherish"

"To honour and obey"

"To honour and obey"

"In sickness and health"

"In sickness and health"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" Jack choked slightly knowing it will never be his death but Gwen's that will part them as he slid on the gold wedding band on her finger.

"Now Gwen repeat after me" the clergy woman said "I, Gwen Elizabeth Harkness"

"I, Gwen Elizabeth Harkness"

"Take thee Jack Harkness as my lawful wedded husband"

"Take thee Jack Harkness as my lawful wedded husband"

"To love and cherish"

"To love and cherish"

"To honour and obey"

"To honour and obey"

"In sickness and health"

"In sickness and health"

"For better or for worse"

"For better or for worse"

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" Gwen slid on a gold wedding band on Jack's finger

"Congratulations you are now man and wife you may kiss the bride"

Jack swept Gwen up into a long desperate kiss and the team applauded and cheered.


	48. Jack Needs to Learn to Shut Up!

Authors note: dedicated to tvnut who gave me the idea

**Authors note: dedicated to tvnut who gave me the idea.**

It's been two weeks since Jack and Gwen ran off to their honeymoon. During that time Owen and Tosh have gotten closer and Ianto and Melody had decided to wait till next year for their wedding.

Ianto Jones was standing in his usual position in the reception when the doors opened and Jack came in carrying Gwen over the threshold.

"Ianto! Good to see you! Nice to see the world hasn't ended just yet" Jack said cheerfully putting Gwen down on the floor.

"Good honeymoon?" Ianto asked looking amused.

"The best, hardly left the bedrooms" Jack said Gwen flushed red and slapped Jack's arm "ouch! I was kidding, just kidding" Jack said rubbing his arm.

"Somehow I doubt that" Ianto muttered under his breath, opening up the secret passage for them.

"You're back!" Melody said looking up from the paper work "thought you'd be gone for a year again"

"Sometimes the Doctor can be a good driver" Jack said "sometimes he's just plain crap"

"Personally I think the TARDIS doesn't like how he pilots her" Gwen said sinking down into a chair.

Tosh and Owen popped up from the autopsy room with rather messy hair and swollen lips.

"So where did you go?" Owen asked sitting on to a desk

"Went to a leisure planet in the galaxy next door" Jack said "only for a couple days, we barely left the bedroom and when we did it was for like five minutes before Gwen dragged me back in. I forgot that the air is like an aphrodisiac for you 21st century humans"

Gwen blushed and looked rather annoyed "you were only immune to it because you've been there several times before" she snapped "the concierge knew you by first name and told me all sorts of stories of you when you went there as a cadet"

"Which we shall not repeat" Jack said hurriedly

"Anyway then we went to ZargonIV the funfair planet" Gwen said "great fun, rode on the rollercoaster's, played some games, ate lots of junks food…"

"Shagged in the hall of mirrors"

Gwen turned round and slapped Jack on the arm "we didn't" she said

"Oh we did, scared quite a few people"

"THEN" Gwen shouted drowning out the sniggers from everyone else. "We ended up stuck in the TARDIS for a week because some idiot had to get his tie jammed in the machinery…"

"So we occupied our time in the bedroom" Jack said

"And you were shocked that you were pregnant?" Tosh asked raising an eyebrow "it's a wonder you weren't before"

Gwen groaned and the others jeered and laughed at her for the rest of the day (then she let her hormones get the better of her and threw a stapler at Owen's head).


	49. Restless Night

Melody groaned as she felt Ianto turn round the fifyith time this night, she opened her eyes slowly and glanced up at the digital alarm clock 3:45 glared at her in neon green, she groaned again

Melody groaned as she felt Ianto turn round the fiftieth time this night, she opened her eyes slowly and glanced up at the digital alarm clock 3:45 glared at her in neon green, she groaned again. She turned round and glared at Ianto's back.

"Yan go to sleep" she muttered

"I can't" he mumbled

"Why can't you?"

Ianto turned round and she could see the tears building up in his eyes. "I keep seeing them Mel" he whispered hoarsely "those people, those children, their souls all gone because of that creep and his twig of a girlfriend"

Earlier today that fought a man that could take peoples souls and put them in a flask, he was from some strange circus thing and escaped the film footage he was trapped in. his assistant was just as vicious. Melody shuddered just remembering the things they did.

"We stopped them" she said firmly "it's over now"

"We didn't save all those people" Ianto said a tear trailing down his cheek

Melody put a hand on his cheek "we saved that little boy" she whispered "and he's got his whole life ahead of him"

"A life without his sibling, a life without his parents" Ianto reminded her "we let them down, I tried to…but I couldn't…I failed"

"You didn't fail Ianto!" Melody snapped "you stopped them, you saved a life, sure it wasn't all of them but there's one less person to suffer, one less person to spend eternity in a coma. Those circus freaks are gone because of _you" _

Ianto laid there in silence, tears were still falling freely down his face. Melody wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her pyjama top and stroked his hair with her other hand, he suddenly ducked his head and buried it into her shoulder; she wrapped her arms round him and held him for the rest of the night.

The next morning they woke up in the exact position.

A few weeks later Melody woke up alone, on her bedside cabinet a large mug of coffee was left with a note, she picked it up and read it.

_Mel, Jack says you can have the day off today, so lay back and relax, I'll be home round sevenish if any aliens don't invade, I'll pick up some Chinese. Yan xxx_

She couldn't help but smile as she picked up the large mug of coffee and took a huge gulp, it was still warm. The day started brilliantly, the shower felt amazing (first time she actually felt clean for weeks) and it was actually sunny for once.

After finishing up some small chores, Melody pulled out her camera and smiled. She hadn't done this for almost a year. Just take a day off and take photos. She was just heading out of her block of flats when she saw him sitting there waiting for her.

"Andy" she cried out flinging her arms round him "long time, no see. How have you been? How's the force going? Got yourself a new partner yet?"

Andy stood there looking grave "Mel, I need your help…I need Torchwood's help"


	50. PC Winters

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Andy" she cried out flinging her arms round him "long time, no see. How have you been? How's the force going? Got yourself a new partner yet?"_

_Andy stood there looking grave "Mel, I need your help…I need Torchwood's help"_

"Andy Torchwood doesn't deal with Missing Persons" Melody said later that afternoon when Andy began his explanation.

"But this isn't an ordinary Missing Person situation Mel" Andy protested, "look" he pulled out his laptop and showed her a CCTV tape.

A young teenage boy was leaning against a pillar of the bridge talking, suddenly there was a flash of light and he disappeared, two minutes later the Torchwood SUV turned up and Jack ran off.

"Your boss is already involved Mel" Andy said "please I need help on this…it will be like old times Sherlock and Watson remember?"

"Which one was Sherlock?" Melody asked a small smile tugging at her lips

"Oh I'm Watson" Andy reassured her smiling back.

After interviewing the mother, Melody felt more determined to find this boy, with the help of Tosh she had discovered every missing person disappeared with there was a small spike of rift energy. As Tosh said the rift not only gives things out, it takes things too.

The little Missing Persons group the mother set up was just prove of how many people had been taken. Melody decided it was time to present her case to the team. Jack looked bored, Gwen looked nervous as if she knew something, Ianto wasn't looking at her in the eye, Owen was prating around and Tosh was the only one backing her up.

Jack said the case was close and the team agreed. Melody couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by this.

"Why didn't you back me up?" she demanded as they walked home that night

"Melody, Jack, our boss ordered us to leave this case alone" Ianto argued

"No Ianto, you're my fiancée, you're supposed to back me up in these kinds of things, screw Jack Harkness and his orders" Melody snapped

"I rather not be fired and retconned" Ianto snapped back "I rather like to remember who the love of my life is thank you very much"

"Innocents are in danger Ianto" Melody said "it's my job to protect them"

"You're not PC Winters anymore" Ianto said "you're Torchwood and we do what Jack says, we don't go after lost causes"

"If that's how you feel, then maybe we need some time apart"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to spend a few days with Andy, he's my best friend and I haven't spent time with him properly since I joined Torchwood. He believes me on this case, hell he brought it to me. He'll help me"

She then walked away ignoring Ianto shouting her name. She marched onwards till she was at Andy's flat, she then spent the night talking to Andy and crying into her pillow. When she woke up the next morning, she was determined to find these people.

She spent all of her breaks with Andy when she was actually at the Hub she spent it glaring at either Jack or Ianto. She refused to speak to Gwen, Tosh and Owen and quite honestly the lovey dovey-ness between Tosh and Owen was becoming rather sickening for her liking.

She and Andy were conferring over a mug of tea and bacon sandwich when she finished off all the paperwork Jack dumped on her, she was about to pay when she realizes that she left her purse on her desk.

She saw someone moving in the greenhouse, worried that Gwen and the baby might be in trouble she ran up the stairs and threw the door open…only to see a topless Jack and a nearly topless Gwen snogging furiously.

"Oh!" she exclaimed blushing

The two pulled apart, Jack had a smug expression on his face while Gwen was blushing just as hard as Melody.

"I…I…I…saw…shall I just go?"

The two nodded and she flew out of the greenhouse. When she reached her desk she found a parcel the messy scribble was similar to Gwen's told her not to open it till she was out of the Hub.

She abandoned Andy. He's furious about it, shouting and screaming at her from his position on the docks but she can't let him get hurt. He's her best friend and if something happened to him she would never forgive herself.

And then she discovered the underground home for those that were driven to insanity due to the rift. Jack wasn't kidnapping people, he was helping them and Melody felt ashamed that the thought of him kidnapping had crossed her mind.

She went to Andy's flat and explained everything, he was cross but he sulkily forgave her, but she had to promise that she'll explain before she abandons him the next time, she could only hope that there won't be a next time.

Then she went home. She sat down in front of Ianto and held on to his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be" he murmured "you had to do it, I take it you got the tracker"

"How did you…?"

"I gave it to Gwen when it was her turn, like Tosh gave it to me when it was my turn, like Owen gave it to Tosh and Susie gave it to Owen" Ianto said "it's a legacy for all Torchwood members, a test you could almost say, to see how much we care, how determined we are to defend Cardiff"

"You mean Jack tests us"

"No we test ourselves. We don't encourage, we watch, we assist silently. Tosh pretended to not know about it so she could give you the rift information."

"So you all seen what's there"

Ianto nodded

"It was so dark" Melody whispered

"Susie said it represented to darkness in all of us. She was a very depressing person when I think about it" Ianto said

"Like coming back from the dead and attempting to kill me wasn't a clue" Melody said sarcastically. She then looked thoughtful "I know about your darkness" she said quietly referring to Lisa "but what are Owen's, Tosh's and Gwen's?"

"Gwen's? Haven't got a clue, the only reason she's here is because she wants to be with her husband. Maybe she saw something out there while travelling and that's her personal darkness" Ianto said "Owen and Tosh…two very different stories. Stories I shouldn't really tell you"

"How different" Melody pressed, it was invading their privacy she knew that but curiosity always did get the better of her.

"Before Owen joined Torchwood he was a doctor not so far from Cardiff, he fell in love with a co-worker, Katie I believe her name was. They got engaged"

"Owen got engaged? Mr fear of commitment?"

"Yeah…she had a brain tumour, during an operation they discovered it wasn't a tumour but an alien attached to her brain. Jack swooped in and took it away. But Katie died. Drove Owen over the edge, he tracked Jack down and…well he's determination impressed Jack and he needed a medic at the time"

"So Jack hired Owen" Melody muttered

"From what I can tell Owen had hated Jack for a long time, still resents him at times. But most of it died after a while"

"What killed it?"

"Tosh of course, Owen had always loved Tosh. Tosh was reliable, she was intelligent, she was beautiful and kind and caring" Ianto noticed Melody's jealous expression "I'm only quoting Owen dear" he reassured her, the jealous look disappeared immediately "every time he got drunk he would admit his feelings about her to me. It's been ongoing for years; it's only now that he's completely over Katie and feels ready to pursue Tosh"

"Wow…" Melody muttered

"Tosh…Tosh was a criminal before she met Jack"

"WHAT?"

"She was imprisoned for treason" Ianto said "spies from another country kidnapped her mother, held her hostage, Tosh had to steal UNIT plans and build the weapons for them. She got caught"

"So what happened? How did she get out?"

"The weapon she built…the plans didn't work, shouldn't have worked." Ianto said "but she made them work. It impressed Jack and he used his contacts to get her out, technically this is her punishment, she's not allowed to leave Cardiff without Jack's and the governments permission. She can marry and live a life but Cardiff is her prison cell"

"I don't think she minds" Melody said

"She's got friends that she never had before, she'd got all the technology to play with and she's in love. She's happier with this than she was before the whole thing happened"

"And you tracked this branch down" Melody said remembering the story he told her "after bugging Jack plenty of times he gave in"

"And then there's you" Ianto said softly "you remember how you ended up working here"

Melody shuddered at the memory


	51. Do You Remember Mel?

"remind me again why Jack and Gwen aren't here" Owen said as the foursome climbed out of the SUV

**Authors note: this is dedicated to my friend Melissalianne who inspired the character Melody.**

"Remind me again why Jack and Gwen aren't here" Owen said as the foursome climbed out of the SUV.

"Pre-natal class" Melody said screwing her nose up "followed by baby shopping and then lunch"

"Yuck" Owen said "it was great at first but now the pair of them are getting far too gushy for my liking"

"For all of our liking I think" Ianto said

"I got four signals" Tosh said reading the GPS in her hand "we should separate. Owen you take the right, Ianto left, I'll go that way and Melody will go the opposite"

The other three nodded before walking off in other directions. Melody walked slowly round the corner, her gun out ahead of her, her fingers closed round the trigger just in case. She peered round and saw a small cube. She frowned and then suddenly it exploded.

"_And then there's you" Ianto said softly "you remember how you ended up working here"_

_My name is Melody Winters and one day on a night shift me and my partner Andy got our first sighting of the mysterious Torchwood. _

"Coffee?"

She looked up from her cell phone and smiled at the blonde man "oh you're an angel" she said "trust it to rain when we have night duty"

"Trust it to rain when we have a murder on our hands" he corrected "who are you texting then?"

"My mum, she worries"

He rolled his eyes "you think Mrs Winters would learn that you don't need anyone to worry for you"

"Doesn't stop her" she points out taking a sip of the scalding liquid. She watched a black SUV drive up and four people in black walk up towards the crime scene "who are they?"

"I keep forgetting you never grew up round here" he said looking down at her fondly "that's Torchwood, very uptight and mysterious. Special Ops. No one's quite sure what they do…apart from cause trouble of course. Surely you heard the curse Bloody Torchwood. Even the old biddies use that one"

"What do you think they're doing?" she asks

He shrugged and took a gulp of his coffee.

"Want to sneak up there and check it out for ourselves" she asked pointing to the blocks of car parking just above the crime scene.

They shared a look before running towards it.

_That night I saw a miracle. They brought a man back to life for two whole minutes. Andy got creeped out and ran but I stayed and watched. Suddenly a man looked up and made eye contact with me. _

"Sir we got a witness" he said

He looked up and saw the pale wide eyed woman. "Hello" he called "don't be afraid, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, come on down"

_I don't know what it was but I felt terrified, I had to get away. But something about them drew me in. I spent ages researching Captain Harkness, Andy thought I was nuts, specially since the only Captain Harkness we could find was an American in 1941. _

_There was a fight in a bar and I got thrown against the bar. Andy took me to hospital to get me checked out. Sat there holding my hand like the mother hen he was. Then I saw that coat of Captain Harkness and I ran after him, Andy following. _

_Andy missed the horror I saw…he was lucky. We followed the SUV to the Roald Dahl Pass but the five people just…vanished. _

_I spent nights circling it, trying to see how it could be possible, Andy thought I was nuts but he dropped by each hour to give me some hot coffee. _

_Then I found the main way in. I saw what Torchwood really was. And then they simply made me forget. _

_Andy got worried about my memory loss, he took me to the hospital again and they couldn't find fault. We got into work and they showed us the knife that they suspected as the murder weapon. Something about it stirred my memory._

_Then I got on my laptop to check my emails and on a little post it note written in block letters was __**TORCHWOOD: REMEMBER! **_

_And I did. _

_And then I worked everything out, I knew who killed those people. Susie Costello second in command for Torchwood. _

_She admitted it to me, she went nuts and she was going to kill me, but instead she killed Jack Harkness…who woke up and healed up._

_She then killed herself. _

_To this very day I shall always remember that look of horror on her face, when she realized that everything was over. Susie Costello shall always haunt my nightmares. _

It was roughly one in the afternoon when Jack and Gwen got into the Hub loaded down with bags. No one was at the reception desk, which wasn't unusual at this time of day. Usually Ianto would be found feeding them with takeaways or eating with Melody somewhere nice.

But the whole Hub was empty and no note was left.

That meant danger. That meant the team could be injured.

"Stay here" Jack ordered running out of the hub.

Gwen as usual ignored the order and ran after him, she found him hotwiring Owen's car.

"Owen will kill you for that" she commented

"I told you to stay in the Hub" Jack said through gritted teeth

"And I told you before I was never going to leave you" she snapped back

"Damnit Gwen you and the baby aren't invincible" Jack snarled "something could go wrong and the baby wouldn't be able to protect you" his eyes drifted to her stomach. It's been fourth months and the bulge was just beginning to show.

"The team is in danger, you're walking into danger and for all we know danger is heading to me and the baby. I'm not leaving your side Jack"

"Fine get in"

They found Owen almost being cut into little pieces by a huge glass window, they only got him out in time, they found Tosh buried under some rubble, bruised but overall fine. Ianto was unconscious but after a few light slaps he woke up and with some help able to get up. Melody was found curled up under some rubble, her eyes wide in horror, she seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"She's remembering" Owen said calmly helping her up into a sitting position

"Remembering?" Gwen asked

"When you end up in this sort of almost death experience you remember something in full detail, every single detail is blown out of proportion" Owen explained "I should know since I've been through it a good few times, all of us have but this is Mel's first proper time, she's in shock"

They got Melody in the SUV with the heater on full blast; she slowly got out of the shock and huddled up close to Ianto sobbing. Owen was over at his car fussing over the mess Jack made. Then Jack's vortex manipulator beeped and everyone turned to look in horror remembering the last time it did that and then the hologram of John Hart appeared.

"Hello Jackie-Boy, how are you? Did you like my present? I wonder how much of your team survived. Did sweetcheeks survive? I hope so and eye candy I like him as well" John smirked "I got another present for you Jackie-Boy" he turned and made another hologram of a young man "does he look familiar?"

Jack whispered one word, one word that sent shivers down Gwen's spine, a word she thought she was never going to hear since the night Jack confronted her after their marriage.

"Gray"


	52. Rest In Peace? Nah

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Jack whispered one word, one word that sent shivers down Gwen's spine, a word she thought she was never going to hear since the night Jack confronted her after their marriage._

"_Gray"_

Owen drove his car directly behind them complaining loudly through the comm how messed up his car is because of Jack. Jack drove silently his eyes dark with grief, Gwen watched him just as silent and kept a hand over his while Tosh, Ianto and Melody sat there looking confused.

Suddenly the ground ricocheted and Jack almost drove into a fence beside the road.

"What was that?" Owen shouted through the comm

Tosh quickly typed on the SUV computer and swore loudly "rift energy, everywhere. Cardiff has literally blown up in places, weevils are lose everywhere, a hospital has reported an alien sighting and the nuclear plant has problems. All power supplies are gone, Cardiff has been attacked"

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck" Owen said

Jack's mobile rang; Gwen reached over and answered it.

"Torchwood" she said "don't worry we're on our way" she hung up "police wants us, they say the only thing that can save Cardiff now is Torchwood"

"I'll drive over to the hospital" Owen said through the comm

"Drop me off at the police station Jack and I'll help there" Melody said

"And me and Ianto could go to the nuclear plant" Tosh said

"What if this is what John wants?" Jack asks "to separate use"

"I'll have Andy at the police station, Tosh and Ianto will have each others backs and Gwen will be there with you…only Owen will be alone" Melody said

"Oh thanks for making me feel better" Owen muttered sarcastically "I feel so much safer"

"Ok we'll do it but the moment you see John Hart call in for backup and that's an order" Jack snapped

Gwen and Jack entered the Hub cautiously, hand in hand. Jack walked slightly in front trying to use him as a shield for Gwen if John was really here. Before he knew it he was pushed into the moat of the Hub and felt the painful sharp twangs of electricity coursing through his veins…he could barely make out Gwen's scream and a 'Hello Sweetcheeks' before his heart gave out and everything went black.

He woke up to see John's grinning face. He was chained to the wall.

"John" he groaned "I'm not in the mood for any of your kinky games. What the fuck do you want and where's my brother? What have you done to Gwen?"

"Oh Jackie-Boy, you naughty little thing, you didn't tell me that Gwenie was pregnant" John said ignoring Jack's questions.

"Didn't exactly give me the chance did you?" Jack muttered

"Can I be Godfather?"

"What? NO! I don't want you to corrupt my child" Jack shouted out looking horrified. "Now what have you done to Gwen?"

"Nothing" John said pulling a fake innocent expression, he then side stepped to reveal Gwen tied to a chair and gagged. "See perfectly safe. Now you and me have a date with your brother"

Gwen watched as John released Jack and then disappeared with him using his vortex manipulator, feeling completely and utterly useless. From her comm she could hear that Owen had sorted out the alien in the hospital and was on his way to the nuclear plant, while Tosh and Ianto were heading back to the Hub.

Before Tosh and Ianto got there though there was a flash and John was back with Gray. John looked…sad…

"I'm sorry" John said softly to her "I am so, so sorry"

Next thing she knew Gray pulled out a long sword and stabbed her stomach. She gave out a shout of pain and gasped as he pulled the sword out.

"Now my brother not only loses his wife but his unborn child" Gray said with a twisted smile forming on her face.

She couldn't understand why Jack's brother would do this. She let out a garbled 'why?'

"Because he abandoned me" Gray whispered in her ear "left me all on my own and he'll leave you too, one day. Think of this though, you'll forever look young as he does"

She could barely make out what was happening but what she could see was something fall off of John's wrist and Gray walk off somewhere. She felt the gag and chains be removed and she felt John lay her down on the floor.

"I really am sorry" he whispered to her, stroking her hair "I love him, so very much, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"GET OFF OF HER"

Ianto charged across the Hub and tackled John Hart while Tosh ran over to Gwen. Just as Tosh predicted to herself the knife wound was healing up slowly and Gwen was taking in deep breaths. She sat up and was shocked to see sweet innocent Ianto Jones holding Captain John Hart as he repeatedly punch him.

"Ianto" she shouted "I'm fine he didn't do it, it was Gray"

Ianto released John from his grip and let his fist fall down. "Oh…I forgot about that" he muttered looking ashamed.

"I see the kid's like his Daddy" John said rubbing his swollen lip "eye candy you have one hell of a right hook"

"Yes he does"

The four of them turned to see Melody.

"Oh thank god you're safe" Ianto said throwing his arms round Melody.

"Err…guys Janet's on the lose"

Tosh stayed in the main Hub working on the computer, helping Owen out with the nuclear plant situation while the others went into the cells looking for Janet only to be locked into them by Gray.

Gray then shot Tosh in the arm.

As he began to work on opening the rift she rolled across the floor and into the autopsy room picking wads up for her arm. Owen was panicking through the comm. He was going to die…

"Oh Owen" she whimpered

"Please Tosh, don't" he said "it hurts me just as much. I never thought I would be the soppy type, the type to do deathbed confessions but…"

She let out a strangled sob.

"Toshiko Sato, I love you"

"I love you too" she cried out

"Hey think of it this way, I'm a martyr now, practically a saint, think I'll be let in to heaven now or do I have to flirt my way in"

Tosh giggled slightly, tears falling freely on her face. Then everything went black.

She woke up to find her arm in a cast, Gwen by her side.

"Where's Gray?" she asked

"Frozen" Gwen replied "Jack couldn't kill him; Gray wasn't going to stop wrecking havoc so…Jack froze him"

"You're not pleased with that" it was a statement not a question.

"The man tried to kill me and my baby, keep Jack buried forever, kill you all and destroy the world. Of course I'm not happy with the bloody choice, I wanted to shoot that man dead…but he's Jack's brother"

"Owen…he's…?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Tosh"

"S'all right…I'll...I'll cope…somehow"

It had been three days, the city has been cleaned up, the weevils have been chased back into the sewers, Ianto cleaned the Hub spotless and now there was only one duty left.

To pack up everything that was Owen Harper and to delete him off of the files.

Ianto brought in the cardboard boxes and everyone stared at them, not wanting to pick them up and to begin to pack Owen away. Not wanting to erase all that was Owen Harper.

And then they could hear it.

The TARDIS engines, the magical blue box that Gwen and Jack had once called home appeared and the doors opened the Doctor pulling someone out.

"you really need to take care of your workers" he said "this idiot was locked in a room filled with radiation, now if that's how you take care of your workers I rather not work for you Harkness."

"Owen, you're alive" Tosh squealed throwing her arms round his neck

"Course I am, sorry it took a while had to have a de-radiation shower"

"For three days?"

"Three days…OI YOU SAID I WOULD ONLY BE MISSING FOR TWO FREAKING MINUTES NOT THREE FUCKING DAYS!"

"Err…I'll go, me and Rose are investigating something in London" the Doctor said edging slowly back towards the TARDIS as the team glared at him.

"So if something blows up we'll know it's you" Gwen said snidely

"I don't always blow things up…well I don't mean to"

Everyone's glare just intensified and he gulped.

"See you soon (hopefully not too soon) bye, Rose sends her love"

The Doctor turned round and legged it as quickly as he could before someone threw something at him, or shot him or worse slap him.


	53. The Fat Just Walks Away

"Oh, that's fascinating" the Doctor murmured looking through the magnifying glass "seems to be a bio-video stitch-"

"Oh, that's fascinating" the Doctor murmured looking through the magnifying glass "seems to be a bio-video stitch-"

Rose dropped her mug of tea onto the floor and shuddered cutting the Doctor off from whatever rant he was going to start about the Adipose pendant.

"Rose?" he asked putting the magnifying glass down "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" she said buttoning up the black suit jacket over her dark emerald green blouse he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It isn't nothing" he said "you've been having strange dreams recently, you suddenly feel all cold and there are times when you blank out completely. What's wrong?"

"It's silly" Rose said

"Tell me"

"I get this feeling…this feeling that someone is messing with time. I can feel someone manipulating time and space…I have dreams of, stupid dreams it's nothing"

"Tell me" the Doctor said firmly his hands slowly starting to massage her shoulders

"I dream of the darkness coming and the children of time gathering" she whispered

"Children of time?"

"I know it's silly but…but they're real and I swear to god I know them but I can never make out their faces"

"It could be just some sort of adjustment problem" the Doctor said "you haven't been a Time Lady for long; the year that never was could have thrown your senses off. As for the children of time thing…maybe it's just your biological clock ticking"

Rose spluttered "are you trying to say I want a baby?"

There was a silent tense moment and Rose got the feeling that the Doctor was blushing; she didn't dare turn to look at him.

"Well…err…its perfectly natural, I mean Gwen's pregnant and happily married and…well it's a female thing…and…err…I'll just shut up"

Rose bit her lip to stop laughing and decided it was only fair to change the subject "the fat just walks away" she droned

"Ah yes, the Adipose pendant"

She then sat there not listening to a long rant about the Adipose and their many planets.

"_You seem to be drifting darling" he said _

"_I'm just waiting" she said smiling "for the right man"_

"_Ah it's always a man"_

"_And the right woman"_

"_Now you lost me"_

"_If you see a blue box, just shout for me, just shout"_

They were standing in a window cleaner's box peering through the window, watching Ms Foster and her goons talk to a black woman who happened to be tied to a chair. The Doctor was listening through a stethoscope while Rose's eyes kept wandering and then she saw her…

"Donna" she whispered

The Doctor looked up "what?"

There across the room peering through the door window was a gob smacked redhead who was staring at them. She then started waving at them madly.

"Great just great" the Doctor muttered "I'm so going to get slapped today"

"DOCTOR, ROSE" she mouthed exaggeratedly

"Hiya!" Rose mouthed back

"IT'S ME" Donna mouthed pointing to herself

"Yeah I can see that" the Doctor mouthed

"Oh what got your panties in a twist" Donna mouthed hands on her hips

"Nothing, nothing" the Doctor mouthed really not looking forwards to being slapped

"What are you doing here?" Rose mouthed

"Looking for you!" Donna mouthed "I was investigating in hopes of finding you and you'll never believe what I found! This woman, Stacey turned into little blobs of fat and they just walked away" she was miming as she was miming and then she froze.

Both Rose and the Doctor turned their heads slightly to see Ms. Foster, her goons and their captive staring at them.

"Am I interrupting?" Ms. Foster asked raising an eyebrow

"RUN!" the Doctor and Rose mouthed to Donna.

Donna ran as fast as she could, she ran up the stairs, her heart racing and then she crashed into someone who was running opposite her. She looked up and met the eye of Rose Tyler.

"Oh it's you!" she cried out hugging the blonde "I was so worried about you, I thought you died or something"

"Nope just changed my physiology, no longer human" Rose said her words a bit muffled by Donna's shoulder.

Donna let go of Rose and turned to the Doctor who was standing on one side and slapped him "tell me that she was all right" she snarled "that's all you had to do, pop by one day and say 'don't worry Donna, Rose is completely well' but nooooooooo you had to go gallivanting off round the universe and leave me to worry"

"Bloody hell she sounds exactly like your mother" the Doctor said to Rose

"Less talk more running, bad guys are heading our way" Rose said her hand in his and her other hand pulling Donna behind them as they ran.

They got on to the roof and back in the window cleaners box. Donna talking one hundred miles per an hour to Rose was the Doctor was doing something with the sonic screwdriver.

"Is this safe?" Donna asked "I mean they aren't going to catch us are they?"

"Not unless they have a sonic device which I highly doubt"

Ten minutes later after managing to escape death both Rose and Donna glared at the Doctor.

"Ok so she had a sonic device" the Doctor snapped "how was I supposed to know?"

"I get to keep it" Rose said "since you won't let me have a sonic screwdriver I get to keep the pen"

"Ah…"

"What?"

"I might need it for a distraction and since I don't know what's going to happen it might blow up"

Rose spent the rest of the evening glaring at him. They had managed to save the people with the help of Donna who just happen to have her own Adipose pendant. They waved goodbye to all the little Adiposes that was born and tried to save Ms. Foster (but failed miserably).

When they reached the TARDIS Donna shrieked.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S MY MUM'S CAR, YOU PARKED BEHIND ME!"

"What a coincidence" the Doctor commented

Rose shuddered slightly, the air around her felt wrong, as if someone had pushed through and changed it.

"Donna…" the Doctor looked over to Rose who nodded and smiled brightly "want to come with us?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask" Donna said throwing the boot open and pulling out a large suitcase, then another, then a bag and then a hatbox. "All packed and ready to go"

"Blimey I don't think Martha ever packed this much" Rose said "or Gwen…or me even"

"you two bring all that in I need to return the car keys to my Mum and turn that bloody heater on it's freezing in there"

They watched Donna run off and then glanced at each other. Rose shrugged and started to take the hat box and bag in while the Doctor heaved the two suitcases in.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned round. There standing was a redhead that he knew so well.

"A blonde woman called Sylvia will be here in a minute can you tell her they're in the bin that bin there. Thanks"

She then ran off, he knew exactly where she was going. She was going to join the Doctor and Rose; she was going to be that brilliant girl he has seen so many times.

He smiled and turned to look over at the shadows.

"You can come out now" he called

His field partner, Torchwood's 'special project' slipped out of the shadows.

"Come on we got to go back. It isn't time yet" he said holding his hand out to her

She looked at him with a confused expression and he suppressed a sigh, she was exactly like the original in looks. But she was so lost and scared, her memories jumbled up.

"Rosemary come on we got to go" he said impatiently

She took his hand and together they walked down the street, fading out of existence.


	54. Just a Nightmare

Donna found Rose sitting curled up in the library reading an ancient tome while nursing a cup of tea

Donna found Rose sitting curled up in the library reading an ancient tome while nursing a cup of tea.

"How are you?" Rose asked not looking up "it wasn't the best first trip was it?"

Donna sat down beside Rose "I just wish there was a way to save them all" she whispered

"We saved the family" Rose said softly "they're going to have a full life now. And it was because of you we saved them"

"Not enough" Donna snarled "we didn't save the little boy or the shopkeeper or those kooky nuns"

"I believe they were sisters not nuns" Rose said chuckling slightly "it's hard Donna I know, but you got to believe me when I say there are some fantastic moments"

"I do believe you, I saw some of them" Donna said "what was it like…your first trip, I mean"

"Terrifying" Rose admitted "almost got burnt up by the sun. The Doctor took me and my sister to the end of the world"

"So he likes destruction then" Donna muttered "heres me thinking it was just a bad coincidence"

"Doesn't like it just it follows him around" Rose said thoughtfully

"More like he chases after it" Donna grumbled causing Rose to laugh. Donna peered at the old dusty tome she had in her lap "what on earth are you ready? Looks dull"

"A book of legends" Rose said stroking the leather cover "time legends to be more specific. I'm trying to find the children of time"

Donna didn't say anything (for once). Visiting Pompeii was fantastic, the death and destruction wasn't. The Oracles could speak the truth there and something they said has haunted Rose.

"_Is that your opinion…as a Doctor" she said _

"_I beg your pardon" the Doctor said looking confused, Rose exchanged a worried glance with Donna. _

"_Doctor, that's your name"_

"_How did you know that?" the Doctor asked _

"_And you two call yourself Noble and Tyler" she said to Donna and Rose_

"_Now Evelina don't be rude" the redheaded woman said rubbing her daughters arm_

"_No, no it's all right, not at all" the Doctor said _

"_You all come from so far away"_

"_The female soothsayer is inclined to all sorts of fables" Lucius said _

"_Oh not this time Lucius" the Doctor said "I reckoned you've been out-soothsaid"_

"_Is that so…man from Galifrey"_

_The Doctor and Rose turned sharply towards Lucius_

"_What?" the Doctor muttered _

"_Strangest of images" Lucius said "your home is lost in fire is it not?_

"_Doctor what are they doing?" Donna asked panicking _

"_And you two" Lucius said looking between Rose and Donna "daughters of London. Temp from Chiswick and Dame of the Powell Estate"_

"_How does he know that?" Donna asked _

"_Good question" Rose murmured _

"_It is the gift of Pompeii" Lucius spat "every single Oracle tells the truth"_

"_That's impossible" Donna hissed _

"_No, just highly unlikely" Rose said "nothing is impossible"_

"_Doctor, Rose Tyler" Lucius said turning to the couple "Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf, your children of time are gathering and one shall die"_

_She could almost make them out, a group of people, their faces blurred standing there armed, prepared for battle and then screech of a dalek's battle cry could be heard – _

Rose sat up screaming. The Doctor ran into the library, Donna not far behind him. He grabbed hold of Rose's shoulders and shook her.

"Rose, Rose it's all right, it was just a nightmare"

"The children of time" Rose gasped out in between sobs "children of time…one is going to die…daleks"

"Shh…" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug, stroking her back "shh…it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare"


	55. The DoctorDonna and Rose Song

Rose zipped up her black leather jacket as Donna ran out of the TARDIS with a gleeful look on her face

**Authors note: a big thanks to tvnut who helped me through this chapter**

Rose zipped up her black leather jacket as Donna ran out of the TARDIS with a gleeful look on her face. The Doctor promised an alien planet this time round and Donna was acting like a child on Christmas day, Rose found it amusingly sweet.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Donna shrieked

The Doctor walked out with his hands in his pockets, grinning while Rose pulled out a dark green scarf with matching hat and gloves from her pocket, grateful that the TARDIS supplied her clothes were the pockets were bigger inside.

"Now that's beautiful" the Doctor said admiring the icy view.

"Yes" Donna agreed "a beautiful _cold _view"

As Rose exited the TARDIS she was pushed to the side by Donna who raced in to the TARDIS, Rose assumed it was to keep warm. She looked over to the Doctor who was in one of his rants"

"DONNA NOBLE, CITIZIN OF THE EARTH!" the Doctor shouted "standing on another planet"

He turned round to see Rose standing there with a bemused expression on her face "carry on dear" she said "Donna will be out in a minute"

The Doctor's cheeks turned a faint pink and Rose knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

They walked down a hill, Rose still laughing her head off due to Donna's comment about the rocket they saw _look at that a proper spaceship, you got a blue box but he's got a Ferrari. _It was needless to say that the Doctor was not amused. Rose instantly stopped laughing when she heard it.

It was a soft musical sound, a beautiful song.

"Can you hear that?" she asked in a whisper

The Doctor looked at her questionably and then concentrated, on look on his face told Rose that he could also hear the song.

"I can't hear anything" Donna said

Both Rose and the Doctor ran towards the song, Donna hot on their heels demanding to know what's going on. And then they saw it, something they never thought they would see again not after the last time.

"It's an Ood" Rose shouted running to its side "I think it's dying, Doctor do something"

"What's an Ood?" Donna asked as the Doctor pulled out a stethoscope

"A slave race, very peaceful (usually) and very nice (again usually)" Rose said resting the Ood's head on her lap

"It's no use" the Doctor said "I can't find its heart, I don't even know if it has a heart"

"Donna talk to him" Rose said "keep him talking"

"Hi" Donna said nervously "I'm Donna, what's your name?"

"I'm designated Ood Delta 50" the Ood said

"You've been shot!" the Doctor exclaimed

"But how…?"

"The circle…" Delta 50 whispered

"No don't talk" the Doctor said

"The circle must be broken" Delta 50 whispered

"Circle what circle?" Rose asked

The Ood suddenly sat up his eyes blood red and he let out a strangled snarl. The Doctor got up and pulled Donna away while Rose threw herself back a few yards on the snow.

They couldn't save the Ood…again. It reminded Rose of the last time when they managed to save three people and themselves from the Beast but couldn't save the fifty or so Ood. As they walked towards the factory where the Ood seemed to be kept, Rose told Donna the story.

They snuck in on the tour under the guise of Noble Corporation and snuck round trying to find out what exactly is happening. They saw the Ood being whipped and it took both Rose and the Doctor to stop Donna from charging down to yell at the men.

The Doctor decided that he wanted to have a better look at the warehouses, and dragged Rose and Donna with him. He explained to them how the Ood would be packed into the giant shipping crates awaiting where they would be shipped off to. While the Doctor and Rose kept talking, Donna wandered off and walked into the crates. Suddenly she heard the door behind her slam shut and a snicker.

"Goddamn it!" she hissed running to the door and trying to open it

"Sorry red, but business is business" a male voice said

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SLAP YOU, YOU HERE ME SUNSHINE?" Donna shrieked through the door

She heard shuffling behind her. She turned to see four or five Ood shuffling towards her, their eyes blood red gleaming in the dark.

"The circle must be broken, the circle must be broken, the circle must be broken, the circle must be broken" they chanted as they carried walking towards her.

She let out a scream as she pressed her back against the door.

The Doctor and Rose then realised that Donna was missing, but before they could do anything about it, a giant claw lift started chasing them "RUN!" yelled the Doctor, taking Rose's hand and pulling her along.

They kept running a maze through the warehouse but finally the giant claw caught up with them, and so did the soldier like workers. As the were marched off to be interrogated, they heard Donna's voice coming out of one of the crates, so they pulled her out too, noticing that they Ood that were in the crate had red eye. As the soldiers started to shoot them, Rose, Donna and the Doctor were given the chance to escape.

When they got outside, they saw the tour guide and demanded she show them where the newborns were kept. Rose asked her to come with them, but she refused, shouting for the guards. When they got to it, the Doctor hit his head and said he should have listened to his ears, and Rose opened the door with her sonic pen, and when they got inside, the Doctor damaged the controls with his screwdriver.

"Now that you have a sonic device I can't let you have all the fun" he said.

Rose glared at him, "why not?" she demanded

"Because I need a little fun in life" the Doctor said

"Well buy a magazine" Donna snapped "we don't have time for this bloody argument"

"Did she just suggest that I should buy a…?" the Doctor asked bewildered

"Yes and if you follow up on that suggestion you will be sleeping on the couch for a long time, possibly a century" Rose said patting him on the back

They found them in a cage, they looked small and innocent and in their hands weren't the translators but a small little flesh like ball.

"Is that…?" Rose asked softly

"It is" the Doctor whispered in awe "that's their brain…they hold their brains in their hands…and those humans cut them out and stick in those translators"

"That's sick" Donna spat "sick and wrong"

"Their song" Rose whispered "their song is so beautiful"

"I wish I could hear it" Donna mumbled

"Do you?" Rose asked

"Rose don't you might overwhelm her" the Doctor hissed

"No I want to hear it" Donna said looking wide eyed "please let me hear it"

Rose pressed her hands on Donna's temples, Donna could feel Rose float in her head briefly saw flickers of gold that was purely Rose Tyler before Rose pulled away. And then she could hear it. It was one of the most beautiful things she ever heard and it was one of the saddest.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks and she looked over to the baby Ood and they looked over to her with their big eyes.

"Take it away" she whispered shivering "TAKE IT AWAY"

She felt Rose's hands on her temples and then the song disappeared from her. She fell back slightly and felt Rose hold her as she cried. The Doctor looked at the pair of them mournfully.

"You two hear that all the time?" Donna whispered

"Yes" the Doctor whispered back

They could hear someone marching in and the Doctor turned round to see the owner of the business and his goons. He pulled Donna and Rose behind him.

"What are you going to do? Arrest us? Lock us in a cage? Well I've been there, done that – HA!"

They ended up being handcuffed to the office wall.

"I hate you sometimes" Rose said under her breath

"Why don't you just come out and say it, photo activists" the man said sternly

"If that's what the friends of the Ood are then yes" the Doctor said

"The Ood are nothing without us" the man said "animals roaming on the ice"

"That's because you can't hear them" Rose shouted

"They welcome it" the man said smirking "it's not like they put up a fight"

"You idiot" Donna said wiping the mans smirk off "they're born with their brains in their hands, don't you see that makes them peaceful! They got to be if a creature like that trusts whoever it meets"

"Nice one" the Doctor muttered

"Thank you" Donna whispered

"This business has been running for two hundred years and now all we have got is a rouge batch, this infection is about to be sterilized" he then turned to talk through his wristwatch mentioning gas.

"You're going to gas them!" the Doctor snarled

"A classic solution from the old days, still works" Suddenly an alarm went off alerting everyone, "what the hell?"

The man then ran off leaving Rose, Donna and the Doctor handcuffed in his office. He strolled back in looking annoyed and the scientist behind him looked harassed.

"Change of plan" he said

"No report of it happening off sphere sir" the scientist said "it's still contained on Ood planet"

"Then we have a public duty"

"What's happened?" the Doctor asked

"Everything you wanted Doctor, no doubt there will be a police investigation once this place has been sterilized so I can't risk a bullet in the head" the man smiled slightly "I leave you to the mercy of the Ood"

"Mr Harpin, wait there's something else, am I right?" the Doctor said

"What do you mean?" Donna asked

"There's a third element" Rose said "something that makes everything works together, bit like a clock"

"There you two go again so clever" Harpin said beaming

"But it's got to be connected to the red eye, what is it?" the Doctor asked

Harpin walked up to him "it won't exist for very much longer" he hissed in the Doctor's face, he then looked at them all "enjoy your Ood"

He then strolled out with everyone following. Immeadiatly the three of them tugged at their handcuffs, trying to wiggle out of them. The Ood with gleaming red eyes walked in slowly.

"Err…DoctorDonna and Rose friends" the Doctor shouted

"The circle must be broken" Donna shouted

"He is awake!" Rose shouted helplessly

"Not helping Rose" the Doctor shouted at her

"Well you all taken the good ones" she snapped back

"DoctorDonna and Rose friends, the circle must be broken, DoctorDonna and Rose friends, the circle must be broken, DoctorDonna and Rose friends, the circle must be broken" it had become a messy chant shouted at the Ood from all three of them.

The Ood held their translators to their faces about to kill them when suddenly they froze. The light went out of the translator and the Ood's lowered their heads and shivered before standing up properly.

"Doctor, Donna and Rose friends" one said lightly

"Yes that's us, yes that's us OH YES!" the Doctor shouted excitedly

Rose gave a sigh of relief and Donna kept muttering "that's me"

The Ood let them out of their handcuffs and they immediately ran out of the office, they ducked and ran avoiding the bullets and explosions as the battle between human and Ood carried on. They followed Mr Harpin to a locked warehouse and then they saw it.

A large giant brain, the one that bonded the Ood together and there surrounding it a blue electronic circle. The Doctor babbled to Donna and Rose about the telepathic link, when Mr Harpin came in ranting about what business he could do and how he was going to destroy the brain.

The watched in disgust when the scientist tried to defend the brain only to be pushed over the railing by Mr Harpin and they watched in horror when he turned into an Ood, well the Doctor actually found it amusing but one glare from both Rose and Donna told him to be quiet.

"He is now Ood kind, we will take care of him" an Ood said

"This is all weird, I can't tell what's wrong or right anymore" Donna said

"Better that way" the Doctor said

"Far better, less confusion and makes things easier to do" Rose added

The beeping noise alerted them that the bombs were still in place. The Doctor and the Ood called Sigma stopped them and freed the brain, thus freeing the Ood.

Rose wrapped an arm round Donna's shoulder "come on we'll head home and have a nice cup of tea, yeah?"

They stood outside of the TARDIS and a group of Ood sang to them goodbye.

"We'll always remember you DoctorDonna and Rose, our songs shall tell the tale of how you saved us, would you like to stay and sing it with us?"

"Oh I got a song of my own" the Doctor said

"I think your song shall end soon" the Ood said

"Pardon?"

Rose's hand grabbed his tightly and he squeezed back just as tight.

"Well every song must end someday" the Ood said

"Yeah, well we're better heading off" the Doctor and Donna headed inside as the TARDIS, Rose not far behind when the Ood spoke again.

"Our children will learn the song of the DoctorDonna and Rose, and their children, and theirs, you shall never be forgotten. Just like your children of time shall never forget you"

Rose turned to face the Ood "what?"

"Come one Rose" the Doctor said tugging Rose into the TARDIS. She looked back at the Ood who merely blinked at her. She wasn't going to find anything else out about the children of time any time soon.


	56. It Was Just a Genetic Transfer!

Rose tightened her grip on the railing while staring at Donna in horror, earlier that morning Donna had turned round and informed them that she should learn to drive the TARDIS in case of emergency…and the Doctor agreed

Rose tightened her grip on the railing while staring at Donna in horror, earlier that morning Donna had turned round and informed them that she should learn to drive the TARDIS in case of emergency…and the Doctor agreed.

One look from the Doctor's face told Rose that he was regretting agreeing to Donna.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna squealed excitedly

"No neither can I" the Doctor muttered, the TARDIS rocked to the left slightly "careful"

"Oh what am I going to do? Put a dent in the eighties?" Donna asked rolling her eyes

"Well someone did" the Doctor said

"Oi! I was born in the eighties" Rose snapped

"And it's a lovely decade!" the Doctor said cheerfully

Both Rose and Donna rolled their eyes when Rose's mobile went off.

"Hang on you got a mobile here in a spaceship?" Donna asked a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Well I am from the 21st century as well Donna" Rose said answering the phone "hello?"

"Rose? It's me Martha"

"Hiya Martha! How are you?"

"We need help. Yours and the Doctor's"

Martha stood there behind a building far out of the towns reach, the breeze blew her hair in her face and everything was silent. Then the familiar sounds of the TARDIS engines pierced through the silence, Martha turned to see the blue box materialize and the doors opening.

The Doctor stood there looking sombre "Martha Jones" he said quietly and then suddenly he was pushed out of the way.

"Stop trying to be so dramatic" Rose said with a teasing smile on her face. She turned round to Martha "oh give us a hug it's been months since I've seen you"

Martha gave Rose a quick, tight hug before hugging the Doctor, she pulled away and beamed at the couple "it's so good to see you two, gotten married yet? No you haven't I can't see a wedding band, just to let you know the team has a betting pool going on"

"What's the rates?" the Doctor asked looking interested

"That the two of you won't get married while we're alive that's for sure, Gwen reckons that the pair of you will sneak of to some Vegas like planet one day"

"How is my hormonal sister?" Rose asked "I haven't heard from her since my idiot of a fiancée dropped Owen off three days late"

"Five months along, baby's kicking and healthy. They don't know if it's a girl or boy, decided to keep it a surprise"

"Don't suppose there's a chance we go to the future and find out?" Rose asked the Doctor

"Now Rose that's cheating" the Doctor admonished

A bit of red hair caught Martha's eye as someone ducked their head out of the TARDIS looking out shyly.

"Who's this?" Martha asked pointing to an older redheaded woman

"Donna Noble, she travels with us. Donna this is Martha Jones she travelled with us for about a year, saved us and the world several times" Rose said introducing the two women.

"No fighting" the Doctor said quickly

"Just because me and Sarah Jane argued doesn't mean everyone will fight over you" Rose said raising her eyebrow

"They might fight over you" the Doctor said quickly in defence "after all you snogged Martha"

"It was a genetic transfer" Rose and Martha snapped in unison (they had an agreement to never speak of that day again).

"Ignore the skinny prick in the suit" Donna said "I've done something like that when I was drunk, nothing to be embarrassed about. "But I see it's obvious that you're straight as a ruler Martha"

"What?" Rose and the Doctor said looking confused

Donna nodded to Martha's hand where a glittering diamond ring sparkled on.

"Tom proposed before he left to go to Africa again" Martha said a slight blush on her cheeks "guess you and me have another thing in common Rose"

"Dark and handsome doctors that like to go to far away places" Rose said ignoring the smug look the Doctor had on his face. She then let out a high pitched squeal causing the Doctor to flinch "congratulations"

The three girls hugged each other the same time and then walked off talking as if they have been best friends for the majority of their lives. The Doctor watched with an expression of mixed horror and shock when they started to talk about him loudly.

It was Sarah Jane, Rose and Gwen all over again.

The problem was a new sat-nav/enviorment control system called ATMOS, apparently the most popular thing since sliced bread, even Torchwood had it on their SUV (which worried Rose). People seemed to have been dying at the exact same time and they all had the ATMOS. UNIT thinks that it's alien and there's something wrong with it but they can't find a single piece of evidence…which was why they had Martha call in the Doctor.

The slagging-the-Doctor-off moment annoyed him, seeing Martha act like a solider and have Donna ask is that what he does, make people into soldiers unsettled him, the Brigadier saluting him ticked him off and overall he was in a bad mood.

Then Donna came in and showed the no off days and instantly set off a newer investigation, cheering him up a bit. Because this was more proof on how brilliant she was despite what she says. Martha started a medical on all of the workers while the Doctor was preparing to visit Rattigan who created the ATMOS.

"Doctor" Donna said "I'm going home"

"Oh…" the Doctor's cheerful mood vanished "well…it's been good hasn't it? All the things we've done? You were brilliant and I shall miss you" he noticed the cheeky grin on Donna's face "you just meant a visit didn't you?"

"Yeah" Donna said trying to not laugh "Rose is coming with me, you know to help come up with a good excuse. Going to give us a lift?"

Donna walked down her street silently; Rose who was walking beside her didn't speak at all. Something Donna appreciated because it gave her that chance to remember everything she has done over the past few days.

She looked towards her house and she saw him, her Granddad. She ran across the street and he ran towards her dropping the gardening tool he held and they met each other half-way in a huge embrace.

"Donna love where have you been?" her Granddad asked "I saw you in that blue box but after that…"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Donna said "it's been so mad, so fantastic…oh this is Rose Tyler she's the right woman I mentioned"

Wilf looked over to Rose and his mouth dropped open "I remember you!" he said

"Oh god, you're the newspaper seller" Rose said unable to contain the grin "bet we gave you a right scare disappearing like that in front of you"

"Too right it scared me. People standing there right in front of me and then poof gone!"

"You two met before!" Donna squawked "Granddad why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't know love, did I?"

The commotion Donna and her Grandfather caused attracted Donna's Mother, who came charging out looking furious.

"Where have you been? What the hell were you thinking off? Leaving my car keys in the bin! I had to go through six bins to find them, SIX!"

"What…? But I asked the man to tell you" Donna said looking confused

"Well no man told me anything!" Donna's mother snapped "now tell me where you have been"

"With me" Rose said stepping in between the mother and daughter "me and my partner hired Donna, she's our PA. We travel a lot, big opportunities. We're planning to go over to Paris this weekend"

"This won't last. It never lasts" Donna's mother mutters

"It's a permanent job" Rose said through gritted teeth

"Well go in then, have a cup of tea and you can tell my father exactly what this job is all about while I go to the shops"

Half an hour later, after Rose creating convincing lies about what Donna will be doing for Wilf to tell his daughter, the doorbell rang. Donna went to answer it to find a rather agitated Doctor.

"You won't believe the day I'm having" he said

Wilf babbled on excitedly while the Doctor was looking over Sylvia's car. Rose was trying to ring Martha while Donna stood there smiling at her Granddad's enthusiasm.

"Don't tell me, Rose Tyler" Martha said through the phone

Rose frowned slightly at Martha's tone "Martha the Doctor here has some info for you, I'll pass you overt"

The Doctor snatched up the phone "Martha it's the Sontarans, tell Colonel Mason it's code red Sontaran. If they're at the factory don't shoot, UNIT would only be massacred. You got that?"

"Code red Sontaran, got it" Martha said before hanging up

Wilf started babbling again about how bossy Donna was and telling Rose about her love life while the Doctor was leaning over Sylvia's car with his sonic screwdriver (he refused to let Rose anywhere near it with her sonic pen) when suddenly spikes popped up.

"I don't know men and their cars" Sylvia said coming back "I think if I was a car I wou…oh it's you" she turned to look at Rose "I knew you looked familiar"

"You met them as well my dear?" Wilf asked

"Dad, it's the couple from the wedding. Doctor what's his name"

"Yeah that's me" the Doctor said waving a hand before going back to his work

"I'm warning you last time that man turned up it was a disaster"

Suddenly smoke appeared and Rose groaned, the worst possible time for that to happen. It steadily got worse; the other cars on the street started to release smoke and Wilf climbed in the car (for what reason Rose wasn't sure) and got himself locked in.

Both her and the Doctor were on either side of the car using their sonic devices on the car doors, Donna was coughing loudly and Rose felt her newish respiratory bypass kick in.

The Doctor stepped away from the car and looked at the street in horror.


	57. One Phone Call Too Many

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Suddenly smoke appeared and Rose groaned, the worst possible time for that to happen. It steadily got worse; the other cars on the street started to release smoke and Wilf climbed in the car (for what reason Rose wasn't sure) and got himself locked in._

_Both her and the Doctor were on either side of the car using their sonic devices on the car doors, Donna was coughing loudly and Rose felt her newish respiratory bypass kick in._

_The Doctor stepped away from the car and looked at the street in horror._

Out of the corner of Donna's eye, she could see a flash of blonde before an axe went through the windshield of the car. Before her, stood her mother panting slightly her hands holding the axe tightly.

"Well what are you three standing around for?" Sylvia Noble asked looking annoyed "help him out"

Donna and Rose immediately stepped forwards and helped Wilf out of the car while the Doctor stared at Sylvia is disbelieve…it was like looking at Jackie Tyler…he better stay away from Sylvia because the Noble slap might be genetic as well…

Donna and Sylvia helped Wilf towards the house.

"I can't believe you have an axe" Donna said

"Well what else I was supposed to do?" Sylvia snapped

"Get in the house; nail the windows and doors shut. Whatever you do don't leave the house" Rose said walking up from behind them.

A black taxi pulled up beside them on the road and Ross (a young and innocent UNIT worker that the Doctor got on with) let the window down.

"Doctor this is all I could find that didn't have the ATMOS" he shouted

The Doctor grabbed hold of Rose's hand and pulled her to the taxi opening the Door for her and pushing her in "Donna are you coming?" he called back

"Yeah" Donna shouted back

"Donna!" Sylvia gasped "don't go! Look what happens whenever that Doctor is around stay with us please"

"Don't listen to her darling" Wilf said

"Dad!"

"Go on, join the Doctor" Wilf said pushing Donna away from him slightly "that's my girl!" he shouted as Donna ran to the taxi.

Rose and the Doctor helped Donna in and slammed the door shut. "Glad you're coming" Rose murmured in her ear as the taxi speeded off towards the ATMOS factory.

The taxi pulled up just outside of the factory, the alarms could be heard and the outside was void of all people the gas spreading everywhere. The Doctor threw the door open and stepped aside letting Donna and Rose out.

"Get inside, don't go back out" the Doctor said to Ross

"Will do" Ross said before driving off and starting to talk through his walkie talkie

"The air is disgusting" Donna gasped in between coughs

"Not so bad for us" Rose said shrugging "we need to get you inside"

"Go in the TARDIS Donna" the Doctor said, Donna turned round towards the direction they parked the TARDIS "oh!" the Doctor started rummaging through his pocket, Donna turned round again "haven't give you a key. Here you are, big moment really. Rose almost cried the time I gave her, hers"

"No, I didn't" Rose said glaring

"Yeah, we can get sentimental and Rose can kill you after the world has finished choking to death" Donna said taking the key out of the Doctor's hand

"Good idea" the Doctor nodded "wait! What?"

Rose just snickered under her breath as she ran to the factory, the Doctor not so far behind her.

"Where are you two going?" Donna asked in between coughs

"To stop a war" the Doctor shouted ducking under the barrier that Rose was already over and attempted to catch her up.

Donna then turned round and ran to the TARDIS coughing loudly.

"Right then. Don't do anything" Rose shouted bursting in the control room of UNIT "don't do anything Colonel Mason"

The Doctor ran in "it's all right I'm here"

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Colonel Mason demanded

"I have my TARDIS. We can sneak on the Sontaran ship" the Doctor said confidently looking at the back of Martha's head who was at a control.

Rose tapped Martha on the shoulder "come on" she murmured in Martha's ear. Martha got up and followed her and the Doctor out.

The three ran into the alley only to find nothing.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Martha cried out

"Can you taste that? That…that…metal tang" the Doctor wagged his tongue out as if he was licking the air "teleport exchange…the Sontarans…they've taken it…I'm stuck on Earth like an ordinary person – how rubbish is that?"

"Watch it" Rose growled

"So what do you we do?" Martha asked

The Doctor stared at Martha strangely but before Rose could ask him what was wrong her phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Rose? Thank god. I am bored shitless"

"Gwen! Are you all right? How's the baby? Oh god please tell me you're not outside"

"So you're on Earth present time then" Gwen said ignoring Rose's questions "brilliant that means this will be over soon. Jack has locked me up in the Hub. He left Ianto to guard me. It's like he doesn't trust me to look after myself!"

"Well consider how you two met…"

"It's not my fault!"

"Gwen you were hanging on to a barrage balloon fifty feet up in the air during a bomb raid"

"Well what does that have anything to do with the gas?" Gwen demanded

"Nothing, nothing. Just stay inside please. We know whose behind it, it's some sort of race called Sontarans, the Doctor has faced them before. Just please stay inside. I got to go"

"But-"

Rose hang up quickly just in time to catch the Doctor say "you she's not like you, she's not a soldier" she glanced over at Martha who was nodding. And it hit her; the woman standing in front of her was not Martha Jones. She looked and sounded like Martha but it wasn't her. The Doctor knew this and he was planning something.

"Change of plan!" the Doctor exclaimed as he ran back into the control room, Rose not far behind him.

"Good to have you fighting beside us Doctor" Colonel Mason said

"I'm not fighting" the Doctor snapped "now, anyone know what's in this gas?"

"We're working on it" a woman said "it's dangerous not lethal till it reaches 80 density. We have reports of death in the middle of Tokyo city"

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked running to her

The woman stood up and saluted "Captain Marianne Price sir"

"Oh put your hand down" the Doctor said rolling his eyes and walking away from her.

Rose's phone went off again, Rose sighed and answered it "yes Gwen?"

"What's happening now? Not something dangerous because you answered"

"Gwen this is ridiculous"

"I need something interesting"

"Then watch Eastenders or Coronation Street or whatever"

"I said interesting not something our Mum would watch. And let's face it, Mum's idea of interesting was a new chippy opening round the corner. The only thing I found entertaining was when she slapped the Doctor"

Rose let out a small snigger but stifled it when the Doctor glanced over at her from his work "now really Gwen I have to go"

"Nooooooooo don't leave me please!" Gwen begged "Ianto is driving me insane. He's put the news on, on one telly and he put a How-To-Plan-A-Baby-Shower type of programme on another one. Like I'm having a Baby Shower"

"Look I really can't stay and talk. The TARDIS is missing; the world is slowly choking to death. Martha might not be Martha and I haven't got a clue what happened to Donna"

"See! That's all I needed. A little action. WAIT! What do you mean the TARDIS is missing? You're not stuck in 1969 again are you?"

"Present time Gwen" Rose said rolling her eyes

"Oh…whose Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"Donna who is she?"

Rose looked over to the Doctor to see him lounging on a chair with his feet up on the controls while pointing his sonic screwdriver at a screen.

"Gwen I got to go. Speak to you later" she hung up before Gwen could say another word and walked up behind the Doctor to see him watching a cartoon. "Bit too old for that aren't you?" she said teasingly playing with his hair

"Finished gossiping with Gwen?" the Doctor asked in a bored tone

"We weren't gossiping. Gwen's locked in the Hub. Jack's refusing the let her out to help solve the ATMOS situation and she's going insane" Rose said flatly

"Uhuh" the Doctor said switching the channel to a bunch of potato looking people "done now?"

"You would not be so ready to ridicule if you were to see our prize" a potato snapped "behold! We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS"

"Crap" Rose muttered under her breath

"Well as prizes go that's…Noble"

"You better know what you're doing" Rose hissed in the Doctor's ear "because if Donna gets hurt I'll let Sylvia attack you with the axe"

The Doctor started to babble about Donna's name and phone boxes and Rose growled in frustration when her phone rang again.

"WHAT!"

"Jeeze don't bite my head of" Gwen said sounding taken back

"Gwen I know you're bored but please listen to me. The Sontarans have the TARDIS. I think Martha is being possessed or something and a friend is in danger. Then we have the whole world choking and having you phone me every five minutes is not helping" Rose whispered down the phone looking cautiously at Martha who wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

"What the Sontaran thingies have possessed Martha?"

"Think so. She's acting like Martha but there's something a bit off…she hasn't warned her family or anything"

"Hope you save her soon. Tom won't be happy if he comes home to find his fiancée possessed or worse dead"

"You know us Gwen, we'll save her."

"And who is this Donna?"

"Loud redhead who slaps the Doctor a lot. Remember the bride I told you about?"

"The one that was going to be sacrificed to a red spider or something?"

"Yes. Well that's Donna. She joined us on our journeys."

"Oh right. Well I'm looking forwards to meeting her; you should come round as soon as this mess is sorted out"

Rose looked up to see the Doctor shouting at the Colonel and then everyone looking at the screens confused. "Gwen I have to go again" she hung up before Gwen could say anything.

She walked up to the Doctor's side "what's happening" she murmured

"They're planning to send nuclear missiles at the Sontarans but someone keeps stopping them"

"Martha?"

"I think so"

"She's not our Martha"

"I know"

They watched the missiles being blocked each time and Rose glanced over at Martha whose head was bent over her work. The Sontarans and UNIT soldier battled it out in the factory and Rose felt a stray tear fall when they heard Ross get shot. The Doctor shouted at the Colonel and he put a stop the fighting. The Doctor and the Colonel had a meeting but nothing was working. The Colonel wouldn't listen.

"Rose, I need your phone" the Doctor grumbled rubbing his face before Rose could pass her phone over it rang and the pair of them groaned. The Doctor stormed off to borrow someone else's phone while Rose answered hers.

"Yes?"

"So what's happening now?"

"Gwen this is becoming an annoyance. And I'm not in the mood for this a lot of UNIT soldiers have died, the Colonel Mason won't listen to us and we're no where near saving the world just yet"

"Colonel Mason? You won't get anything done with him around. Torchwood had to work with him a few years back, according to Jack the Colonel is so uptight that a ruler must have been shoved up his arse when he was a child"

"Yes I'm not surprised that Jack would be so crude" Rose muttered

"Anyway, you're not going to get anything done with him around. Jack says the only one who can appeal to the Colonel is Captain Marianne Price but even she can't convince the Colonel anything. If she could then they would have been married by now"

"Not very helpful"

"Sorry that's all I know."

The Doctor magically appeared at Rose's side "Donna has sorted out the teleport" he murmured in her ear "tell Gwen it's almost sorted and to join a knitting club or something"

"Gwen, I got to go, the Doctor says it's almost over and join a knitting club. Bye" Rose hung up just as Gwen begun to grumble about how she isn't a grandma.

The Doctor led Rose out and she glared at him through her mask when he mucked about. They cheered slightly when they saw the Valiant (only slightly both of them were still remembering the year they spent on that ship) and the Doctor tricked the fake Martha and saved the real one who was on some kind of metal grid. They ended up killing the clone.

With the help of Donna and Rattigan they managed to clean the air and kill the Sontarans. They couldn't help but mourn the many loses while Donna slapped the Doctor for scaring them.

Rose's phone went off again and both Rose and the Doctor groaned.

"Hello Gwen"

"Not Gwen it's Jack"

"Oh hello Jack. Good to hear from you"

"Gwen's been annoying you all afternoon then?"

"Yes!"

"Don't worry she's fallen asleep, just phoned to say thanks for stopping the ATMOS things and don't worry I'll find something to entertain Gwen when I'm not around"

"That's good. I missed a lot today because of Gwen. You know what; tell her to not phone me, I'll phone her. Got to go and sort Martha out. Bye"

"Bye Rose, say hello to the Doctor and Martha for me" Jack said before Rose hanged up on him.

The next day, Martha was preparing to say goodbye. She had stayed over night talking to Donna and Rose (while the Doctor muttered darkly about women ganging up on him while fixing the console) and it was time for the other three to move on.

She hugged the Doctor tightly "thank you so much for saving me"

"You're welcome. Now take care and if this Tom bloke hurts you just give me a ring and I'll set Donna and Rose on him"

Martha chuckled "Jack said something a bit like that. Don't worry he's the right guy"

Rose then pulled Martha into an embrace "next time you call me please don't let it be an emergency. We don't hear from you that often"

"Yes Mum I'll phone more often" Martha said rolling her eyes

Rose pulled away and gave Martha a light slap on the shoulder "enough cheek young lady" she teased back

Donna then pushed Rose to the side and hugged Martha tightly "nice meeting you, shame we couldn't have met under nicer circumstances. See you soon yeah?"

"Of course, it was lovely meeting you" Martha said hugging Donna back before pulling away and walking towards the open TARDIS doors.

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the TARDIS engines started.

"LET ME OUT!" Martha shrieked "DOCTOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm not doing anything!" the Doctor protested attempting to stop the TARDIS only to be flung back on to the floor as the TARDIS began to rock side to side harshly. By the console he could see his hand in it's jar bubbling away…


	58. Jenny Tyler

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the TARDIS engines started. _

"_LET ME OUT!" Martha shrieked "DOCTOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_I'm not doing anything!" the Doctor protested attempting to stop the TARDIS only to be flung back on to the floor as the TARDIS began to rock side to side harshly. By the console he could see his hand in its jar bubbling away…_

The TARDIS continued to throw them round the console as she flew through the vortex quickly. Rose pulled herself up and held tightly to the console only to fall back down when Donna stumbled into her. The TARDIS finally slowed down a stop, the engines were now still and quiet and the hand no longer bubbled. It was then the foursome dared to stand up.

"Last time something like this happened" Martha said quietly "we were at the end of the universe. Where have you taken us now? What horrors will we face?"

"Well we won't know if we just stand around will we?" the Doctor said running down the ramp, throwing the doors open. The three women followed after sharing an uneasy glance.

They found themselves in a dark looking alley, rubbish filled the sides and there standing before them was a blue and silver machine with a slot that seemed to fit a hand beside it. Before they could even speak or move two men came out holding guns.

"FREEZE" one of them shouted

"Show us your hands, are they clean?" the other one yelled

The four of them held their hands up in the air showing both palm and backs. "They're clean" the Doctor assured them.

One man grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand and examined it carefully "not a single cut…you'll do" the man dragged the Doctor to the hand slot and slipped the Doctor's hand in.

The Doctor winced "ouch" he muttered "don't worry" he said looking back at his companions "it's just taking a sample of my DNA – OUCH! A lot of my DNA"

The Doctor's hand was finally released from the slot and he stumbled back, Rose grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him to her tightly while Martha was looking at the damage on his hand. The doors on the machine opened slowly and smoke flew out blocking their vision of what was behind the doors.

The smoke cleared quickly and there stepping out slowly, looking round in wonder was a girl. She was small, smaller than Rose. She had golden blonde hair smoothed over in a ponytail and big brown eyes. One of the men passed her a gun and she held it like a soldier.

"Who is she?" Donna asked

"She's…well…she's my daughter" the Doctor said

"Hello Dad" the girl said clicking her gun. Her eyes landed on Rose and she nodded "Mum"

"Apparently she's my daughter as well" Rose said weakly

Suddenly they were attacked by fish looking creatures called 'Haths' the men and the Doctor's daughter began to retaliate. Someone shot up in the air causing a cave in. separating Martha from the others.

Rose and Donna started working on moving the rumble. "Martha can you hear me?" Rose shouted

"Yes" Martha called out a reply "one of these Hath things are injured, I'm trying to help it"

"We're going to get you out" Rose promised

"Oh no, you're not" said one of the men "Haths are on the other side and we just lost a soldier. We're going to go to General Cobb"

"Sorry who are you?" Donna asked

"Cline my names Cline"

"Well Cline…" SMACK! Cline staggered back clutching his cheek where Donna just slapped him. "Our friend is trapped over there and we're going to help her"

"No go with them" Martha shouted "the Haths are gathering round and they're most likely going to take me to their base. I'll find my way back to you later"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged uneasy looks before following Cline and their…_daughter. _Donna strolled confidently beside the small blonde girl.

"So" she said "what's your name dear?"

"I…I don't have a name" the girl replied looking a bit lost

"We usually receive our names from a higher authority" Cline said

"Well then, I guess I shall be that higher authority" Donna said "Rose, what's your mother's name?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no" the Doctor said stepping between Rose and Donna "no child of mine will have the name of Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler. I am not having that she witch's name blemish her innocence (assuming she has some)"

"OI! That's my mother you're insulting" Rose snapped "just remember the Tyler slap is genetic"

The Doctor gulped

"Well she needs a name we can't call her the whatever she is" Donna said hands on her hips

"A genetic anomaly" the Doctor said sighing

"Hmm…genetic anomaly…Jenny, how about Jenny?" Donna said

"I like that" Jenny said smiling up at Donna

"Jenny Tyler" Rose added "now you have a full name"

Jenny looked pleased "no one else has ever had a full name before" she said gleefully

"Well you are my daughter" Rose said uncomfortably. She couldn't get used to the idea, a fully grown daughter made within seconds. Yet when she looks at the small blonde girl with her big brown eyes (obviously inherited from her father) she thinks 'yes that's my little girl'.

"No she isn't" the Doctor said flatly "she hasn't got any of your DNA. She isn't your daughter"

"Oh so then why did she call me Mum then?" Rose asked crossly folding her arms over her chest.

"Knowledge" Jenny said "us anomalies have things programmed into our minds while being made. It's been programmed in me to know how to fight; to know the history of my home Messaline…Dad just added a few other things. I know you're my mother because he said so…he programmed me to know…"

"Well that takes the sweetness and magic out of it all" Donna muttered under her breath.

General Cobb was an old man with bright blue eyes. He told them the tale of Messaline, how the Haths betrayed them and how they are fighting for the gift of creation that's hidden somewhere. The Doctor examined the electronic map and used his sonic screwdriver to show the missing part. General Cobb was preparing for war and the Doctor tried to stop them…only to get himself, Donna, Rose and Jenny arrested.

Donna looked up in the cell and noticed the same little plaque of numbers that was in the main hall. She squinted at them for a while, memorising them. The Doctor was trying to work out a way to escape when the sonic screwdriver proved useless for the deadlocked lock.

"So what do you do anyway?" Jenny asked "if you're not soldiers"

"We're travellers" Rose said "we keep peace…well we try to. Sometimes we get in some gruesome battles"

"So you _are _soldiers" Jenny said

"No we're not" the Doctor snapped

"It's nothing to be ashamed off" Jenny said "I'm proud to know that my parents fought for what they believed in"

"We're not your parents" the Doctor snarled "you're not mine nor Rose's daughter. You're not a Time Lord and you have no idea about anything. You're just a shadow"

Jenny looked down at her feet; Rose let an angry hiss at the Doctor before wrapping her arms round Jenny. "How dare you say that to her. She is our daughter and I'll prove it to you. Pass me your stethoscope."

The Doctor slowly handed it to her. Rose pulled it on and then listened to Jenny's heartbeats, a serene smile forming on her face as she handed the stethoscope back to the Doctor. "Go on, listen"

The Doctor did as he was told and he listened to the heartbeat on one side and the to the one on the other. He eyes flickered open and he looked down to the chocolate brown eyes that matched his own. The nervous smile on her face was similar to Rose's when Rose was so young and naive. He was looking into the face of his daughter.

"You…you are my daughter" he whispered

"Told you so" Donna, Rose and Jenny muttered under their breath.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Donna asked "I mean Martha's out there on the Hath side of things and we got to stop the Haths and Humans from killing each other"

"Leave that to me" Jenny said grinning. The Doctor, Rose and Donna stood pressed up against the wall watching Jenny swagger up to the metal bars and start talking to the guard. They watched in shock as she snogged the guard, pulled out his gun and held it to his head.

"I would like to see you do that" Donna hissed to the Doctor

"She is so grounded when this is over. No daughter of mine should go round snogging men like Jack" the Doctor muttered

"Oh and how do you suggest we ground her when we live in a time machine?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow "she's not exactly a little girl"

"She's my little girl"

"Come on then" Jenny said unlocking the door to their cell, completely oblivious to what Rose and the Doctor had just been discussing.

The four of them were about to go round a corner when they spotted another guard on the stairs. Jenny was about to walk up to him, probably to do the same thing to poor old Cline when both Rose and the Doctor grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her back.

"My turn" Donna said pushing her hair back

"No" the Doctor said "that might cause an accident"

"Rose could do it" Donna said with a gleam in her eyes

"Not in this universe" the Doctor growled possessively "let me do it"

Ignoring the strange looks on Donna's, Rose's and Jenny's face the Doctor pulled out a toy mouse with a remote control.

"I thought I told you to get rid off that" Rose hissed

"Well knowing our luck with cats I wasn't going to risk it" the Doctor murmured back.

They knocked the guard out and got ahead of the Messaline troops, only to be blocked by a set of laser beams. Rose pulled out her sonic pen and began to disarm them, when the sounds of the troops catching up could be heard. Jenny went back to distract them when Rose got rid of them, the three of them ran ahead, shouting for Jenny to hurry up. When Jenny ran round the corner the laser beams come back.

"Stay there!" the Doctor shouted "I'll sort it out, just stay there"

"It's ok Dad" Jenny said grinning "I'm going to show you just how Mum won that bronze medal in the under sevens competition"

To the Doctor's and Donna's shock, Jenny did multiple flips and cartwheels through the laser beams. Rose was cheering and the moment Jenny stepped away from the laser beams, Rose pulled her into a huge hug.

"That was fantastic, you're definitely my daughter" Rose said pulling away

"I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve" Jenny said panting slighting "could show you later…if I get the time"

"Plenty time in a time machine" the Doctor said "plenty of adventures and dangerous situations to get into"

"You mean…I can come with you"

"Well I can't leave you here can I?" the Doctor said shrugging

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Jenny squealed throwing her arms round the Doctor before running off in excitement.

"You have that look on your face" Donna said smirking

"What look?" the Doctor asked

"Dad Shock, all men round my area have that look on them"

"I do not have Dad Shock!" the Doctor argued

"Actually you do have that look that the blokes on the estate have" Rose said smirking just as much as Donna was.

"Rose you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Since when?"

"Err…"

Donna figured everything out. She figured out that the little numbers on the plaques were dates. Dates on when that certain part of the building was built. They found out that Messaline was only a week old and the thing the Haths and Humans were fighting over was a glass ball filled with gases that could grow life. The Doctor broke it in front of everyone and everyone watched in awe as the gases flew round growing life. The Humans and Haths dropped their guns to stop fighting.

Everyone but General Cobb, he held his gun up at the Doctor and fired it

"DAD!"

Jenny pushed the Doctor out of the way and the bullet hit her directly in her left heart. She gasped and fell on to her knees. The Doctor caught her and laid her gently on the floor.

Rose ran to Jenny's side and held her hand "it's all right sweetheart, you just got to regenerate"

Jenny's breaths were coming out in small gasps

"I don't think she can" the Doctor said softly, stroking Jenny's hair

"But she has two hearts, she's our daughter" Rose cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So beautiful" Jenny whispered looking up at her surroundings "wish I could have travelled with you…"

"Shh" the Doctor whispered "rest, you need to rest"

Jenny's eyes fluttered shut and the Doctor pressed a kiss on her forehead. Rose let out a sob before leaning over and kissing Jenny on her cheeks. The Doctor let out a furious snarl and picked up a stray gun and held to General Cobb's head.

"Give me one good reason to not shoot you" he snarled

The General gulped and looked up at the Doctor with his beady eyes, not saying a word. Rose walked up to the Doctor and pulled the gun out of his hand gently.

"Because it's not who you are" she whispered in his ear

He looked down to see Rose's tear filled hazel eyes pleading him. He let out a frustrated snarl before grabbing Rose's hand and storming off to find the TARDIS.

Donna and Martha merely followed without saying a word.

The Doctor landed them in the Torchwood Hub and the moment Rose exited she ran into Gwen's arms sobbing. Telling them exactly what happened while Martha introduced Donna to the rest of the team.

"It's not always happiness and lightness round those two" Martha muttered to Donna "sure you want to stay?"

"Definitely, I'm going to stay with them forever" Donna said smiling sadly

_Gold gas floated out of her lips and there was a sudden gasp as she woke up. Hovering above her was a Hath and Cline. _

"_Hello boys" she said grinning _

_They helped her into the spaceship and helped get it ready for setting off. _

"_Where are you going?" Cline asked down the radio _

"_No idea, I'm going to see new worlds, save civilizations and do a hell lot a running"_

"_But you can't just leave!"_

"_What are you going to do about it? Tell my parents?" she let out a little laugh before sitting back as the spaceship shot out into the sky. _


	59. Typical Man

They spent two days in the Hub

They spent two days in the Hub. Rose and Gwen locked themselves in Jack's room and talked. The Doctor took Jack to the TARDIS and the pair was 'fixing' the console. It wasn't till Donna got impatient and snapped.

"Look I know you two are mourning but sitting around in bloody Cardiff is not going to help now get your backsides in to the TARDIS and get a move on"

They ended up in the ninety twenties and got to meet Agatha Christie. As usual something went wrong. A couple of murders that seemed to be done in Agatha Christie's style. And the giant wasp Donna saw, suggested that aliens were involved somehow. To top it off someone tried to poison the Doctor, who was now jumping round the kitchen with salt and protein in his mouth.

"I need a shock, someone gives me a shock" he shouted

Rose and Donna looked at each other desperately trying to think of something.

"Erm…" Donna said waving her hands

"I'MPREGNANT" Rose blurted

The Doctor paused looking pale "what?" he squeaked suddenly his head was thrown back and grey/black smoke flew out of his mouth, he then stumbled back and landed on his backside.

"Typical man" Donna said rolling her eyes "announce you're pregnant and they faint"

Rose helped the Doctor up who was frozen stiff with a shocked look on his face. His hands gently caressed Rose's stomach "you're…you're…you're…" he stammered

"No" Rose said a smile forming on her lips "you wanted a shock so I thought I'd give you one"

"So you're not…?"

"No"

"Do you want to…you know?"

"Maybe…sometime in the future but not now, not after losing Jenny"

"Yeah, yeah"

Donna rolled her eyes again "less talk about babies and more talk about who would want to kill everyone"

It turned out to be the vicar. The vicar was a Vespa/Human hybrid. He could turn into a giant wasp. Agatha Christie managed to stop him at the risk of her own life and in the end she lost her memory. They dropped her off at the hotel she was found a few days later. The mystery of Agatha Christie's disappearance was solved.

Overall it wasn't a bad trip and it did help cheer the Doctor and Rose up. Donna smugly patted herself on the back for dragging the two out of Cardiff.


	60. Throw Him in the Vortex

Donna drained the last of the wine in her glass and instantly helped herself to more, Rose watched her carefully while the Doctor sat nearby reading

Donna drained the last of the wine in her glass and instantly helped herself to more, Rose watched her carefully while the Doctor sat nearby reading. How he could think of reading after the last adventure, Rose doesn't know.

They had just been to The Library, a planet that was literally a library. The hugest library in the whole universe. They had just met River Song.

"This River Song person" Donna said suddenly staring at Rose "you said that he" Donna pointed at the Doctor "said that she knew he's true name…do you know it?"

"Well…no actually I don't" Rose admitted avoiding to look at the Doctor

"Does that mean he's going to cheat on you in the future?"

"What!" the Doctor shouted from his position

"Because if he does I reckon you should throw him out into the vortex" Donna continued as if the Doctor didn't speak at all.

"What!" the Doctor's voice rose a couple octaves "Rose you know I wouldn't!"

A small smile formed on Rose's lips "maybe I should" she agreed with Donna "however it's not like that. I was a key figure in River Song's life as well"

_The toffee coloured skinned woman pulled out a small leather diary that was filled to the brim, a serene smile was on her face as she looked up at them "both of you look rather young. So it must have been the early days" she said thumbing through the first few pages of her book "have we done the picnic yet?"_

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" Rose asked biting her lip "I'm sure I haven't seen you before let alone taken you out on a picnic"_

_River Song looked at Rose and the Doctor, constantly swapping her eyes to one another as if she was watching a tennis match. "But…but you two always knew who I was" she whispered "I called you two; you should know who I am"_

"_I'm sorry" the Doctor said "but we don't"_

"_But you have always known who I was. You would always come and find me, take me on trips. Always come when I called you. It was a bit like having grandparents" River Song said desperately _

_The Doctor and Rose spluttered "Gr-gr-grandparents?" Rose stammered "I'm barely twenty-five!"_

"_I'm far too young to be a grandfather" the Doctor said _

"_Excuse me! Mr Nine Hundred and Something!" Rose snapped "you have been a grandfather. So I don't know what you're yapping about"_

_River Song sighed "here we go again" she muttered _

"_yes and I keep telling you Rose that the older I get the younger I am, so ergo I am too young to be a grandfather" the Doctor said _

"_You are insane!" Rose exploded jabbing a finger in the Doctor's chest_

"_And you have been spending far to much time with Donna!" the Doctor retaliated jabbing a finger in Rose's chest _

_River Song's eyes widened "you're not married!" she exclaimed _

_Both Rose and the Doctor paused and looked over at her with confused expressions. _

"_You're married when you know me" River Song elaborated "I met you all over the place. In the early days (which was disgusting to watch) to the later days (where you bicker just like this) but never before have you not been married…my god…you haven't met me before"_

"_Hang on we actually get round to the ceremony?" Rose asked in disbelieve _

"She seemed a bit slow on the uptake" Donna said glugging down some more wine "I think she couldn't accept you two not knowing her…she said something to me…something about you two always talking about me…as if I died or something"

"You probably did" the Doctor said causing Rose and Donna to glare at him.

"What he's trying to say" Rose said shooting the Doctor another dirty look "is that it's probably after you died as a very old woman"

Donna nodded and reached for the wine bottle.

"Haven't you had enough?" the Doctor asked looking incredulous

"No" Donna said flatly "when I have enough I won't be able to walk"

Rose nodded understandingly, today Donna had been married with children…but it wasn't real and she had to get used to it. Donna was mourning for the man she fell in love with, mourning for the children she never had.

"You should still throw him out into the vortex" Donna said abruptly "because he gave her a sonic screwdriver"

"Are you trying to kick me out!?" the Doctor exclaimed

"Yes, you annoy me Space-Boy"

_River Song pushed them out of the way and pulled out a sonic screwdriver, she got the door open and everyone ran through, escaping the skeleton suited monster that used to be their friend. _

"_Hang on you got a sonic screwdriver" the Doctor said in disbelieve _

_River Song held hers up "an improved model" she said smugly "you gave it to me"_

_Rose turned to the Doctor hands on her hips glaring "oh she's allowed one but I had to use a villain's hand-me down!"_

"_Rose how many times have I told you that Time Ladies don't have sonic screwdrivers?" _

"_You sexist pig!"_

_River Song groaned as the pair continued to argue "not this bloody argument again" she muttered under her breath._

The Doctor and Rose carried Donna into her room. The Doctor leaving Rose to change Donna in to her pyjamas and put her to bed. Rose sat there in thought; it took a long time for them to trust River Song, the woman ended up whispering the Doctor's name in his ear. She then leaned into Rose's ear and whispered a lot of words, fast that it took a while for Rose to catch on

"_Bad Wolf, Jackie Tyler, Gwen Harkness, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Children of Time"_

She shuddered, who was the Children of Time? Why was it following her like the Bad Wolf did? She can feel something coming, something big but she had no idea what. Was this how the Doctor felt when he says a storm is coming? Knowing that something was coming but not knowing what it was…

She got up and looked over at Donna who was snoring loudly before she flicked the light of and left the room. The Doctor was leaning on the wall opposite her, waiting for her. He slipped his arms round her waist and placed kisses up her neck, along her cheek before catching her mouth.

It was a while before he pulled away "you don't believe Donna, do you?" he murmured in her ear "you know I would never cheat on you"

"I know" she whispered back

"Rose…my name is…" he leaned in and whispered quickly in her ear. He pulled back and gazed down at her.

"It's beautiful" Rose whispered looking awed. She cupped his face and pulled him down to her level kissing him "you're beautiful" she kissed him again "take me to bed"

He kissed her furiously before picking her up and carrying her to their room.

**Authors note: the library episodes while done brilliantly and very creepy annoyed the hell out of me. I hate having unsolved mysterious and that's what River Song is. The idea of River Song and the Doctor having a romantic relationship disgusts me, but that's probably because I'm a huge Rose/Doctor shipper. I have many theories on River Song and I'm interested in your views. Please review.**


	61. Midnight's Wedding

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeease come with me"

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeease come with me"

"No!" Rose snapped down the phone "me and Donna are going to actually have a holiday where we rest, relax and _sunbathe" _

"Oh come on Rose it would be fun, imagine it sapphire waterfall. Literally a waterfall made of sapphires. A huge crystal size of a glacier reaches other the edge crushes into oblivion into little sapphires"

"Tell him that I bet he says that to all the girls" Donna said from her sun bed.

"You don't even know what he said" Rose pointed out.

"He's trying to pursued you into going with him so just say it"

Rose sighed "I bet you say that to all the girls"

"Well you tell Donna-"

"Tell her yourself! I'm not a bloomin' postman or something and we're not a bunch of seven year olds!" Rose interrupted. "Now you be careful"

"Four hour trip in a safe spaceship with a bunch of strangers, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Anything knowing you. Now I was thinking the Anti-Gravity restaurant for dinner when you come back, what do you think?"

"It's a date! Well not a date since Donna is tagging along but I'm sure we'll lose her at the bar. We'll have to bring bibs though…"

"Just go and I'll see you later"

"Ok, ok I can take a hint. Bye"

"Bye…and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Love you"

"Me too"

Rose then hung up and put the phone on the table that stood between her and Donna before rolling over and relaxing. It was nice to do something like this once in awhile. At some point she must have fallen asleep because she woke up to someone shaking her hard.

"Doctor? You're ba-"

She was cut off by the Doctor kissing her fiercely. When the Doctor pulled away, she was trying to catch her breath, the kiss took her surprise. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time she responded. When he pulled away he cupped her face.

"Marry me" he said hoarsely

Rose smiled "I said yes before remember?"

"No, I don't think you understand. I mean marry me now!"

Rose could distinctly hear Donna spitting out her drink in shock. Rose examined the Doctor's face, his eyes were wild with fear and he was unusually pale.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I very almost nearly died with no hopes of regenerating and it gave me a lot to think about. I need to marry you now…please?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll marry you"

"Good, good. There's a chapel here on the leisure centre, Donna can be one witness and I'm sure I can find another. You go get ready, meet me in an hour"

After raiding the TARDIS wardrobe Rose finally found a dress that resembled a wedding dress, according to Donna who once temped in a vintage dress business it was a 1940's Lacey Halter party/wedding dress. The bust was white tulle with white sequins sprinkled across the top. The lace was in a cream color with 2 layers of white tulle at the bottom and underneath. The dress was lined with a cream rayon/acetate taffeta fabric.

Donna then scraped up Roses hair into a bun, pining it up tightly. With natural make up (except the red lipstick that made her lips look rather dramatic) and a small silver chain with the TARDIS key on (Rose ignored Donna's remarks on how tacky it looked) Rose's look was complete.

Donna simply slid on a knee length lilac dress with a corsage detailed sash just beneath her breast. She left her hair down and didn't put any make up or jewelry on.

They met the Doctor and a teenage boy and a small scientist assistant that apparently was both there on the spaceship incident at the entrance of small chapel. Both of them looked slightly uncomfortable and both of them squirmed when Donna glared at them.

The ceremony was quick and simple, no hymns or speeches just straight to the vows.

"I, the Doctor take thee Rose Marion Tyler to be my lawful wedded wife to love, cherish, honor and obey. Till as long as I live"

The vicar nodded and then looked down at Rose as if to say 'your turn dear'. Rose swallowed and met the Doctor's eye smiling brightly.

"I, Rose Marion Tyler take thee Doctor" – Donna snorted and muttered under her breath about real names - "to be my lawful wedded husband to love, cherish, honor and obey. Till as long as I live"

They exchanged rings, simple gold bands with Galifreyan engraved on them, simply reading 'forever'.

"In the power invested in me I now declare you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride"

The Doctor cupped Rose's face and kissed her lips tenderly before he could deepen the kiss Donna started cackling causing the two of them to pull apart.

"What is so funny? This is a very tender, romantic and special moment and you're laughing!" the Doctor said feeling rather annoyed.

"Just realized, Gwen is so going to kill you for getting married without inviting her." Donna said in between cackles.

Both Rose and the Doctor gulped, dreading to face an angry Gwen powered up by her pregnancy hormones…maybe they should avoid the twenty first century till after the baby was born.


	62. Turn Left

The three of them were wandering round an Asian like market on an Asian like planet, enjoying the various types of food and sights

The three of them were wandering round an Asian like market on an Asian like planet, enjoying the various types of food and sights. The Doctor got some froth or cream on his nose and Rose leaned in to lick it off. Donna felt sick of the sight, the two of them were acting like a honeymoon couple (though they were) and it was making her feel like a gooseberry, so she decided to wander round by herself.

A fortune teller caught her attention and offered a free session, Donna thinking a bargain is a bargain accepted. The candles and scent sticks stank of cinnamon and a few other spices, the woman's voice was hypnotic and then suddenly she felt something bite her as the voice whispered;

_Turn right, turn right, turn right, Donna Noble and let us feed on your energy. _

She was sitting in the car, thinking what her mother said. Going to the central and having a flashy temp job just to find a man was ridiculous…she should go for that permanent job at the local business. It was after all the safest choice.

"Yeah, you're right" she said to her Mum, she then flicked the indicator and turned right.

**24****th**** December 2006**

The crowds were loud, drunk and singing 'we wish you a merry Christmas'. Donna was struggling to get through the crowds holding a tray of drinks. She placed the tray down on the table in front of her friends.

"Oi! It was my turn to buy this round" one of her friends said lightly

"I can afford it now" Donna said smugly "you're looking at a Personal Assistant, I've been promoted!" One of her friends was looking at her terrified. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. "Has someone spilled something on me?"

"N-n-no" her friend trembled.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"It's like I can see something that isn't there" her friend whispered.

"Oh you're not going all spooky on me again are you?" Donna said rolling her eyes "it's bad enough you saw the ghost of that old boatman in the boat show"

"There's something on your back" her friend whispered "and it's terrifying"

Suddenly someone burst in shouting about a Christmas star. They ran out and she saw it, a beautiful silver spun star floating mid air, she thought it was part of the show or something…a Christmas treat. Then it started to shoot lightning and destroy parts of the town, people ran as fast as they could but she stood there frozen. For some reason she had to follow it.

By the time she got to the Thames the star had been stopped. Barriers had been put up and people were asked to leave. She could hear the men talking, something about a doctor and his companion.

"The Doctor's dead" the man said through the walkie talkie "his companion though…she's still breathing"

A stretcher was carried past her and a young blonde girl was lying on it an oxygen mask placed over her mouth. She was dressed in low slung jeans and a red hooded jacket. Her eyes suddenly shot open and Donna swore she saw flickers of gold in the hazel colour. The girl wretched the oxygen mask off and sat up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" the girl said giddily as the paramedics gathered round worried. "Where's the Doctor? He won't believe what just happened"

The man who was talking into the walkie talkie looked up and walked up to the girl. He stood beside her and bowed his head slightly.

"Ma'am" he began but the girl immediately cut him off.

"Rose, my names Rose Tyler not Ma'am now where is the Doctor?"

"Ms. Tyler" the man started again "I'm afraid the Doctor's dead"

"He regenerated?" Rose asked quietly

"No, he didn't have time. The bite from that spider-"

"Racnoss, it was a Racnoss" Rose corrected him.

"Yes that. It happened so fast and then the water came in quickly…well he couldn't regenerate. I'm sorry; if you want I'll contact your family and get you home safely"

"My home is the TARDIS, my family is the Doctor…I just found out I could spend forever with him…and he dies on me" tears were falling fast on Rose's cheek; Donna felt the urge to wrap her arms round her. "I can't live without him" she whispered.

It happened so fast, so quickly. The girl pulled out the man's gun and shoved it under her chin and pulled the trigger. Her body was thrown off the stretcher due to the sheer force of the gunshot and the girl's eyes were wide open, staring emptily at Donna.

Donna stumbled back in horror; she began to run backwards when she bumped into someone. She turned and almost screamed.

It was the girl, the exact same girl but she was older and she wasn't wearing the same clothes. She looked down at…her twin? Herself? In horror.

"Are you…are you a ghost?" Donna asked right that's it she's never making fun of her friend again.

"No, no that's not me" the girl said "that's a me but not me"

"Make sense!" Donna snapped

"Rosemary, we're in the wrong universe, come on lets get going" a male voice shouted from somewhere.

Rosemary was looking at Donna's shoulder "oh I don't know Mickey I think we got the right Donna, how she got her I don't know" she kept squinting at Donna's shoulder.

"Is there something on me?" Donna snarled feeling annoyed and terrified. How did this girl know her? What is this about right and wrong universes and Donna's? Wasn't this girl supposed to be Rose Tyler who was lying on the floor dead?

"No, no" Rosemary said shaking her head "be careful though…you never know what's going to happen now"

Donna watched in confusion as Rosemary and a black man (Mickey was it?) linked arms and faded away as they walked down the street. This all had to be one big nightmare, she must have drank too much.

But she hadn't, it was all over the news that star and a small article far back in the newspaper mentioned a Rose Tyler who committed suicide, apparently she lost her mother in the Battle of Canary Wharf and everything became too much for her. The article was written by a Sarah Jane Smith who wrote it as if she knew the girl.

Donna wanted to contact this Sarah Jane and ask if she did and if she had a twin by the name Rosemary but she didn't. She just buried it away and pretended it never happened.

**March 2007**

She had just been fired and a hospital had disappeared only to reappear minutes later. She didn't care much for the hospital, she cared about the fact she had no job. The news was on and Sarah Jane Smith and her children or something were in that hospital and died. Sarah Jane was a link to that mysterious blonde…and she was gone. Donna now regretted not asking her when she had the chance.

Donna couldn't stand being cooped up in the house with her Mum nattering down the phone and her Granddad shouting about aliens taking the hospital. She ran out and started a brisk walk round the streets.

There was a bright flash happening behind her and as she turned she saw a black, pink, yellow blur as it ran past her. It stopped and that girl staggered before her. Donna was looking at Rosemary.

"HA! See that shows Mickey! I can do it on my own. You know it's very annoying to be treated like a little kid just because I'm a clone, well let me tell you mate you were still wetting the bed till you were eleven!"

"Who the bloody hell are you talking to?" Donna demanded, hands on her hips.

"Oh it's you! Donna, lovely Donna!" Rosemary said looking at Donna's shoulder.

"You're doing it again" Donna sniffed "looking at my back; I caught a few others doing it as well. What is on my back?"

"I was talking to Mickey. A friend of mine" Rosemary said ignoring Donna's last question. "Now! How are you?"

"I'm…I'm fine" Donna said feeling bewildered.

"Right" Rosemary looked at her thoughtfully "still have that raffle ticket from work?"

"How did you…? You know what I don't want to know. Yes I do but I'm about to throw it away"

"Don't" Rosemary said firmly "use it. Get out of London for Christmas Donna"

"Why what's happening on Christmas?"

"Just do it" Rosemary said walking away.

"But who are you?" Donna shouted after her, to Donna's shock the girl faded away once again.

**25****th**** December 2007**

A life size, spaceship version of the Titanic crashed into Buckingham palace and the whole London area was filled to the brim of radiation. Many died and no one could go home. She, Donna Noble was homeless but alive. Alive with her family who stayed in a hotel thanks to the winning of the raffle ticket.

That strange Rosemary girl saved her life.

After lots of moving about they finally settled in a small house in Leeds with a large Pakistan family who were very friendly after a few tense hours they ended up getting along with them very nicely. She was finally enjoying the small moments again. She wondered if she would ever see that Rosemary girl again.

**April 2008 **

America is no longer useful. They had a strange people dying because the fat was literally ripping itself off and walking away incident. Britain was now alone and the government had to act. They decided to send immigrants away, meaning the family Donna got to know and love were sent off.

She looked to her Granddad and saw him crying and she knew that the family wasn't going back to their country but to a concentration camp. It was WW2 all over again in her Granddad's eyes.

**May 2008 **

It was late a night when she was woken up to some shooting. She stepped out to see some soldiers shooting at an exhaust pipe that was releasing a lot of gas.

"What's happening?" she asked

"It's the ATMOS system" the soldier explained "its gone nuts"

She nodded. She knew who to talk to and she knew she was there. She turned round "it's time you explained to me what's going on" she said.

Rosemary nodded and held out her hand to Donna who took it and allowed herself to be led away.

They sat down on a bench not so far away and Rosemary began to tell her tale.

"That girl you saw, who shot herself. That's me. The original me, I'm her clone. I was made in a Parallel world and something happened and we needed to find the Doctor, we built these devices and I and Mickey started to jump through universe to universe"

"So you landed in the wrong one?"

"No we landed in one that's not supposed to exist" Rosemary said starting at Donna "the whole universe is bending round you Donna. You are the most important person in this universe"

"But why? I'm just a temp!"

Before Rosemary could answer a huge flame flashed in the sky and Rosemary sighed. Her eyes looked sad. "Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Melody Winters have given their lives today to stop the ATMOS. Captain Jack Harkness and his wife – my sister – Gwen are captured by the Sontarans. All the heroes of the world are gone…apart from you"

"I'm just a temp!" Donna said feeling close to tears.

"Your Granddad still has his telescope?"

"Yes…"

"In three weeks, the stars will be going out. They're going out in all the worlds. In three weeks you'll be ready and I'll be waiting for you Donna Noble"

**June 2008 **

She was sitting by her Granddad drinking some hot coffee while stargazing with him when he stepped back in horror.

"The stars…oh my god the stars are going out" he said "what could possibly be doing that?"

She turned round and saw her. The past two years have gotten to her and she now realises that she really is needed. "I'm ready" she whispered.

She was shown a magical blue box that was bigger on the inside. She was told about time travel and the Doctor and everything else that was supposed to happen. She was then shown the big beetle like creature on her back and she felt like crying because it meant it wasn't her that was special but the creature on her back.

"No, you are. They think you're brilliant" Rosemary said reassuring her "that creature bends small things; the whole universe bent round YOU not that"

She was going to die. That was for certain and the reason why she had to die was because she needed to get her younger self to turn left. The only way to do that was to step in front of that lorry.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stepped out.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back; she didn't feel any pain at all. She felt at peace, complete and utter bliss. Rosemary stood before her; she leaned down and said;

"When you see the Doctor and Rose, tell them this…" she leaned down closer and whispered two words in her ear.

Donna let out a huge scream, her eyes flew open and she could feel whatever it was biting her let go and drop onto the floor. The Asian woman stared at her in horror.

"What the hell is that?" Donna demanded looking at the creature.

"You were so strong" the woman whispered "what are you? What will you be?" the woman then ran out of the tent screaming hysterically "what will you be?"

The beaded curtain was pulled aside and the Doctor and Rose stood there looking concerned. "Everything all right?" the Doctor asked.

Donna let out a little sob and pulled the Doctor into a big hug.

The Doctor let out a little chuckle "what was that for?"

"I don't know" Donna said still sobbing slightly she then threw herself onto Rose who hugged her back just as tight.

They examined the creature; Donna was now sitting there calmly her hand holding on to Rose's tightly.

"Can't remember" she said softly "slipping away. You know when you try to remember a dream and it just…goes"

"Got lucky with this thing" the Doctor said prodding the creature with a bit of straw. "One of the tricksters' brigade. Changes lives in tiny little ways. Universe usually just compensates BUT _you _great big Parallel world"

"You created one round you" Rose said looking slightly awed "never heard of that before"

"Something about you" the Doctor said thoughtfully "met you once, met your Granddad, met you twice. Whole wide universe and we meet you twice. Like something is binding us together"

Donna snorts "I'm nothing special" she said gruffly.

"Yes you are! You're brilliant" Rose argued

"Completely brilliant" the Doctor agreed.

An echo _they think you're brilliant. _

"Rose said that" Donna whispered the two of them looked at her "she looked exactly like Rose but she wasn't…she said…she said the stars were going out"

"Well that was in that world" the Doctor said.

"No she said in all of the worlds…that the darkness was coming"

"Did she say anything else?" Rose asked sitting up a bit, "anything else at all?"

"Two words, just two words"

"What two words? What were they?" the Doctor pressed.

"Bad Wolf"

They ran out, throwing the tent curtains out of the way and ran down the street. The bright red banners were shouting the words, the orange/red posters now translated to those words. The words on the TARDIS were changed and they all said Bad Wolf.

They ran into the TARDIS and the lights were an angry red and the cloister bells were ringing.

Donna came in behind them panting. "What do they mean? Those words. Doctor, Rose what does Bad Wolf mean?"

The Doctor ignored Donna and grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "What do you see Rose? What is Bad Wolf telling you?"

"The darkness is coming" Rose whispered looking horrified "and the Children of Time are gathering"


	63. Now Can we Have a End of the World Orgy?

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Donna came in behind them panting. "What do they mean? Those words. Doctor, Rose what does Bad Wolf mean?"_

_The Doctor ignored Donna and grabbed Rose by the shoulders. "What do you see Rose? What is Bad Wolf telling you?"_

"_The darkness is coming" Rose whispered looking horrified "and the Children of Time are gathering"_

When Donna exited the TARDIS all she saw was clear blue skies, sunny days and the milkman. She turned to face the TARDIS and shouted through the door "it's all right no stars going out or evil darkness coming or even little toddlers plotting against you"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha" the Doctor said sarcastically walking out with Rose. "Strange, nothing threatening at all. Are you sure it wasn't just a delusion Donna?"

"Yes" Donna said through gritted teeth "now shall we head back into the TARDIS and try and figure this out?"

The three of them trenched back into the TARDIS, when the ground began to shake. Clutching tightly to the railings, Donna squawked "what the hell is that?"

"Dunno" Rose said weakly "can't be the TARDIS though"

Donna flung the TARDIS doors open to reveal…space; Donna was looking at a similar view of when she first stepped on this TARDIS (well abducted by particles on her wedding day). "We moved!" she exclaimed.

"No the TARDIS hasn't moved" the Doctor said checking the controls. "The Earth has…someone has stolen the Earth"

The Hub was in a mess, computers and wires seemed to be everywhere, screens hanging one the smallest bit of wire and papers covering the floor. Jack got up carefully and felt for broken bones, when he found none he scanned the room and began to check the others.

"Is everyone all right? Gwen, Toshiko, Melody Ianto and Owen answer me"

A groan could be heard from behind one of the desks as Tosh slowly stood up, her glasses half hanging off her face. "I'm fine Jack" she said looking distraught "can't say the same about my computer though"

Melody and Ianto stood up slowly, a huge coffee stain covered Melody's t-shirt "I'm fine though my big idiot of a fiancée spilled both cups of coffee on me. It was my favourite t-shirt as well"

"I'm sorry, next time there's an earthquake I know now to not stand next to you while holding coffee" Ianto said irritably.

"Jeeze what got your knickers in a twist?" Owen asked stumbling up the stairs from the autopsy room looking a bit rumpled and covered in blood.

"Myknickersareinatwist" Ianto mumbled under his breath, tugging his trousers self-consciously.

"What happened?" Gwen asked stumbling down the stairs from Jack's office, the six month bump sticking out. "I was taking a nap and the next thing I know I'm on the floor and the alarms are going off"

"Not sure, it seemed like we were having an earthquake" Jack said pulling Gwen into a hug "you and the baby all right?" he mumbled into her hair.

"We're fine" Gwen said looking up smiling.

"Oh my god!" Tosh breathed "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked pulling away from Gwen.

"There's no sun, no stars, no moon…but there's twenty six planets in the sky"

"WHAT?"

The team ran too look at the screen that Tosh was watching and their jaws dropped.

"Well Toto we aren't on Kansas anymore" Owen drawled.

"I'm calling Rose" Gwen said immediately pulling out her mobile.

"Everyone stay calm, Ianto I want you to contact UNIT, Melody you're in charge of all negotiations with the government, Tosh keep working out what happened Owen start cleaning up the mess starting with whatever mess is in the autopsy room. Gwen get the Doctor and Rose here now!"

The others set to their work, Owen grumbling under his breath. Jack looked round and sighed. What the hell could have done this?

Gwen let out a small frustrated scream. "No signal! No bloody signal! This is a super phone; Rose's phone is a super phone. They're supposed to work anywhere and any when"

"Someone must be blocking it" Jack said worriedly "which means we can't contact Rose and the Doctor…"

"Which means we're on our own for this" Gwen whispered.

They worked in silence, Ianto made them all coffee (except Gwen who he had been forcing to drink herbal teas) and Gwen helped Owen clean up while Tosh was typing away furiously.

"Found something" she said triumphantly "hold on I'll just broadcast the transaction, turn the speakers up and, here we are"

"EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE, EX-TERMINATE"

The cold tinny voice, kept repeating the word that has haunted both Gwen and Jack for a very long time. Gwen let out a gasp and clung on to Jack tightly.

"No, no not them. Not those monsters." She said "I can't lose you again Jack"

"What are they?" Melody asked.

"I'm sorry" Jack said stroking Gwen's Back "I'm so, so sorry. But we're dead. There's nothing I can do. We're going to die"

The Hub was filled with a sombre silence when Owen suddenly pip up with;

"Now can we have an end of the world orgy?"

Melody slapped Owen's arm, Ianto rolled his eyes and Tosh groaned.

"You're insatiable you are! What the hell do I see in you?"

"Well I'm a dashing, very good looking bloke that happens to be witty, funny, intelligent and good in bed" Owen said smirking.

"Also arrogant, sarcastic, a pain in the backside and a complete utter wanker" Ianto said causing the other to snort in amusement.

Gwen's phone started to ring; Gwen hastily answered it "Rose? Rose? Please tell me it's you?"

"No it's me Martha"

"Oh hi Martha"

"I take it you can't get in touch with them either"

"No"

"How are you? How's the baby? Did the earthquake do anything?"

"We're fine Martha. What about you? Where are you?"

"New York, I haven't got much time…we're under attack. The daleks are here. I'm just about to use Project Indigo"

"Martha you can't!" Gwen shouted "Project Indigo hasn't been properly tested yet"

"How did you know about it?"

"A friend of Jack's told him. Martha don't use it you could be lost forever"

"I have to, everything depends on me. I have to use the Osterhagen key"

"NO MARTHA! DON'T DO IT!"

"Goodbye"

"MARTHA!"

The phone disconnected and Gwen stood there with tears falling down on her cheeks "she's gone…she's gone"

"What's Project Indigo?" Melody asked.

"A transporter, hasn't been completed, hasn't been finished and Martha used it…she's gone. She's now just particles in the air" Jack said sadly.

The Hub was silent. Everyone was mentally preparing for their death while mourning for Martha who they all got along and liked. Then a female voice crackled through the air.

"Torchwood can you hear me? I repeat Torchwood can you hear me?"

"Hang on I know that voice" Gwen said sitting up.

Tosh typed quickly and the screens were suddenly filled with Harriet Jones's image.

"This is Harriet Jones Ex-Prime Minister, Torchwood can you hear me?"

"We know who you are and yes we can hear you fine" Jack said standing in front of the screen, Gwen by his side.

"Ah it's you Captain Harkness" Harriet said smiling "good, can you Sarah Jane hear me?"

Another image came across the screen. "I can hear you clearly."

"Oh my god Sarah Jane" Gwen breathed.

"Gwen Tyler" both Sarah Jane and Harriet breathed.

"Harkness" Jack corrected "her name's Gwen Harkness now"

"What you, Captain Flirts-a-lot actually got married?" Sarah Jane said raising her eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Well how do you think I met the Doctor? It was through this lovely lady of mine"

"My god are you pregnant Gwen?" Sarah Jane asked craning her neck to have a better look at Gwen's stomach.

"Yep, six months on" Gwen said rubbing her stomach proudly.

"Congratulations" Harriet said "is Rose there?"

"No, she's with the Doctor still" Gwen said calmly "we can't reach her, something is blocking our phone calls out of the planet"

"Yes the daleks are watching all forms of communication" Harriet said.

"So they're watching this!" Sarah Jane cried out looking alarmed.

"No, no this is a subwave network. It took a while to build this but with the help of Mr Copper I did it. The daleks can't detect it" Harriet said reassuring Sarah Jane.

Another window appeared on the screen, it was grey and blurry and everyone held the breath, it cleared and revealed…

"MARTHA!" Jack and Gwen shouted in relief. The rest of the team made the way round them trying to get a glimpse of Martha.

"Sorry I took my time, got a bit disorientated" Martha said smiling a bit "I think the Project Indigo is a bit telepathic. It looked into my head and saw my home…so it took me home"

A familiar looking woman stood beside Martha, Francine Jones.

"Good to see you again Franny!" Jack said winking.

Francine sniffed "captain" she said frostily "Gwen, where is Rose and the Doctor?"

"We're trying to find them but we can't reach them"

"Gwen you have Rose's number, right?" Sarah Jane piped up.

"Yes…" Gwen said slowly.

"Well if we have _every _phone ring it…with a hell lot of power…"

"That Torchwood Three just happens to be sitting on" Jack said grinning "we could get a signal across"

"And we could bring the Doctor here!" Martha concluded.

"It would work" Harriet "but for it to work…we're going to have the subwave network out in the open for the daleks to see"

Everyone was silent, their plan falling to bits in front of their eyes.

"This is why I'm sending it over to you Captain. The moment the subwave network is revealed the daleks will come to me. I'll send it to you and you'll take over"

"What! No Harriet we're not going to let you die" Gwen shouted.

"Oh Gwen" Harriet whispered "sweet lovely Gwen Tyler. You were practically a child when I met you. And you were so brave. You were better than me. When you see the Doctor…tell him he was right, tell him I said I'm sorry"

Harriet then logged off. They all set to work and before they knew it they sent out the signal. The grey blurry square that Harriet left was filled with the Doctor's, Rose's and Donna's face.

"Well hello!" the Doctor said "managed to follow the bees to here but for a minute there was nothing and then BOOM! The twenty seven missing planets appear and you lot are on my console screen…why are you on my console screen?"

"God we are so glad to see you" Sarah Jane said "it's the daleks Doctor, they're here"

"Hello Sarah Jane! Long time no see!" the Doctor said "and it Jack and Gwen and their little gang! Oh and Martha…oh god not you're mother Martha, I don't need another slap"

"Get back to the point Space-Boy!" Donna snapped

"Oh right, yes daleks…"

Before anyone could say anything a high, cold voice echoed across the subwave network.

"We meet again at last Doctor"

Sarah Jane stumbled back slightly looking horrified "god no, not him, not him, please don't let it be him"

"Davros" the Doctor said coldly.

"And what do you have there? Is it the Big Bad Wolf?" Davros said just as coldly.

"Yes, what do you want?" Rose said testily.

"My, my I'm just welcoming you to the beginning of my empire. That's the last time I shall be polite to you, the abomination. You and your Children of Time can't stop me Doctor"

"Children of Time" Rose whispered "all this time, it was them. Martha, Jack, Gwen, Sarah Jane and the Torchwood team…gathering to help save the world"

"Weeeeeeeeell we can try! I have one word for you, just one! GOODBYE!" the Doctor pushed down a lever quickly throwing the TARDIS down to the Earth, flying quickly. Donna and Rose clung to one another and the TARDIS began to shake.

Sarah Jane kissed her son goodbye and she ran towards her car, prepared to find the Doctor and stop Davros.

Martha helped Jack and Tosh break the code to make Jack's vortex manipulator work, so Jack could join the Doctor to fight Davros. Owen and Melody fixed up a gun that was powerful enough for Jack to use.

"I'm coming with you" Gwen said

"No you're not. You're staying here with the rest of the team where it's safe" Jack said gritting his teeth.

"Goddamnit Jack, the subwave network is out in the open! The daleks are coming here! I don't want to lose you again. Not after the last time"

Jack sighed "fine! But only if you promise to stay in the TARDIS!"

"I promise" Gwen said crossing her fingers behind her back. Jack offered her his arm, which she linked hers with quickly and the pair of them wished the others good luck before disappearing in a flash.

"Five quid says that Gwen will leave the TARDIS" Owen said.

"I'm not taking that bet when it's obvious she will" Ianto said.

Melody pulled out four machine guns and passed them to the others "we're going to fight; we're going to take every stinking dalek we can before we die"

"Well it was nice knowing you all" Owen said picking one up.

"I had the best time of my life here" Tosh said picking hers up. "Wouldn't trade it for the world"

"See you in hell" Ianto said.

The TARDIS landed on an abandoned street just before a church. Donna staggered slightly, her head still spinning from the rough ride down to Earth. The Doctor and Rose walked out calmly, the Doctor turning to look at Donna.

"What happened in your world Donna? What did Rose say? Did she say anything else about the darkness? Mention anything about the daleks and Davros"

"No" Donna said shaking her head "just that the stars were going out and the darkness was coming"

"Come on Donna THINK! What else did she say?"

"Doctor" Rose said quietly looking behind his shoulder "why is there two of me?"

The Doctor turned round slowly and there across the street stood Rose. While the Rose behind him was wearing black jeans, emerald green t-shirt and black suit jacket, the Rose in front of him was wearing black trousers, dark pink top and a leather jacket.

The Rose standing in front of him looked like she was going to cry, she began to slowly walk towards him while he was trying to work out who she was. Was she from the future? Another world?

"Go to her" the Rose behind him whispered in his ear "she looks like she missed you, go to her"

So he began to walk to her just as slowly, she began to walk faster so did he and then suddenly the both broke out into a run. And then out of the corner of their eyes they could see a dalek coming towards them.

"EX-TERMINATE!"

He felt pain, complete and utter pain as the laser hit him. He fell to the floor and he could see Rose's beautiful face hovering above him.

"Rose" he whispered hoarsely.

"Not quite" she said "long story, I am her but I'm not. Please don't die, please" she held him in his arms and he can hear two familiar voices.

"Rose back away. We got to get him in the TARDIS" Jack said in a commanding voice, obviously taking control of the situation.

"Oh my god there's two of you" Gwen breathed.

He can hear bits and pieces of conversation. He can hear Donna lecturing Jack for bringing a pregnant woman to a battle field. He can hear both Roses begging him not to die. He can hear Jack wishing him good luck and Donna demanding to know what happens.

He stands up very slowing "I'm sorry" he said to both Roses "it's starting, I'm regenerating" and then he was consumed by flames.

**TBC**


	64. I Hate Family Reunions

Previously:

**Previously:**

_He can hear bits and pieces of conversation. He can hear Donna lecturing Jack for bringing a pregnant woman to a battle field. He can hear both Roses begging him not to die. He can hear Jack wishing him good luck and Donna demanding to know what happens. _

_He stands up very slowing "I'm sorry" he said to both Roses "it's starting, I'm regenerating" and then he was consumed by flames. _

There was a bubbling sound and suddenly the gold flames were pulled from his body to a small object. The Doctor wobbled backwards looking…the same. Everyone stared at him, Donna looked confused and everyone else looked shocked and bewildered.

The Doctor grinned at them all "hello!"

"You didn't change" the Rose in the green top whispered.

"Nope!" he popped the 'p' and his grin fell "did you want me to?"

"No!" Rose in the green snapped, she then slapped him "don't you ever scare me like that again! I only just married you, I don't want you di-"

"Hang on a minute!" Gwen shouted "you two got married and I wasn't invited? Where's the fairness in that? You had to watch me renew my vows"

"Exactly! Why would we want to put you through that torture" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Are you looking for another Tyler slap?" Gwen growled.

The Doctor took a step back "no" he mumbled.

"Now will someone please explain why my sister has seemed to split into two" Gwen said. Everyone turned to look at the other Rose in the pink top.

The pink topped Rose sighed "my full name is Rose Marion Tyler version two, Mum – Jackie – call's me Rosemary. I was made from an experiment with alien technology, Mum donated the DNA sample. It didn't take that long for me to fully grow and I have all the memories of Rose Tyler up to the moment that bit of hair was cut off"

"So where are you up to?" the Doctor asked "in your memories I mean, where were you before you woke up in Torchwood"

"Just after we left Mickey in the parallel world" Rosemary said.

"Hang on!" Rose said "Mum had not only kept a lock of my hair in her pocket (which is rather creepy) but she allowed Torchwood to make a clone out of me?"

"It was just an experiment!" Rosemary said defending Jackie "they didn't actually think it would work. Besides I'm not completely the same as I was then. I understand and know technology as well as the Doctor. I single handily built the dimension cannon to come back and stop Davros"

"Time Lord Mind, human body" the Doctor murmured "the cloning device froze the mutation Rose was going through at the time. You're a Time Lord/Human Hybrid, one of a kind"

"And now I could spend forever with you" Rosemary said looking up at him with a loving expression.

Rose coughed loudly and glared at her clone.

"Oh boy the Doctor's stuck in the most ridiculous love triangle ever" Jack muttered to Gwen in between snickers "maybe they'll end up having a threesome"

"Get that thought out of your head if you want to sleep in your own bed tonight Harkness" Gwen growled.

"Changing the subject!" Jack said hastily "how did you not change while regenerating?"

"Ah! I didn't regenerate, I only half regenerated. Once I healed myself I gave all the energy that would have changed me into my hand. My lucky hand, my helpful hand, my lucky helpful spare hand. Remember Rose, Gwen? Christmas day and the Sycorax! And you Rose said that keeping the hand in the console room wouldn't be useful and it'll scare away people"

"Almost scared me away" Donna grumbled under her breath.

Before any other comment could be made the lights went out and the TARDIS shook as it moved. The engines hadn't even made a sound.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"I think we're being taken abroad on the Crucible" Rosemary said "looks like Davros wants a word"

"EX-TERMINATE" the dalek shouted.

Sarah Jane shuddered and held her hands in front her face not wishing to see it happening…when she heard an explosion. She slowly dropped her hands to see Mickey Smith and a blonde woman roughly her age.

"Mickey!" she gasped running out of the car and flinging herself on to him

"Us Smiths stick together" he said

"I'm Jackie Tyler" the blonde said "now where the hell are my daughters?"

The four of them stood there with their guns at the ready, the cog door opened and a dalek appeared. They began to shoot at it when suddenly the bullets froze in mid-air and the dalek was no longer moving.

"YES!" Tosh shouted "YES! YES! YES! IT WORKED!"

"Mind filling us in?" Owen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've been working on this for ages, it's a time bubble it protects the whole Hub nothing can get in because they're frozen in time. It's the perfect defence mechanism"

"Oh I love you" Owen said looking up at Tosh with an infatuated expression causing her to blush.

"But if nothing can get in that means we can't get out" Ianto said trying to keep his breakfast down from the gooey expressions Tosh and Owen had plastered on their faces "we're stuck in here"

"And now everything relies on Jack, Gwen, the Doctor and Rose" Melody said.

"Well that might take awhile" Owen drawled "what shall we do in the meantime? Strip poker? Strip monopoly? Strip twister?"

"One track mind you have" Melody muttered rolling her eyes.

The TARDIS stopped moving and everyone was silent. Nobody moved to busy trying to not think about what might be out there.

"Defences have gone down" the Doctor said "there's nothing defending the TARDIS"

"But that means…that means those doors…are just wood" Rose said.

"Guess we'll have to go out there" Rosemary said looking at the door nervously.

"Here we go again" Gwen said "daleks, end of the universe and the possibility of dying"

"Just like old times" Jack said and then he realized "TARDIS is defenceless…which means you have nothing to protect you"

"We'll be fine" Gwen said "the baby can't die remember"

"We don't know if it's immune to the daleks ray!" Jack shouted.

"Jack there's nothing we can do" the Doctor said "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry"

"Let's go" Jack said through gritted teeth, gripping on to Gwen's hand tightly.

The Doctor led Rose, Rosemary, Gwen and Jack out of the TARDIS not realizing that Donna was still standing where she till they all exited the TARDIS.

"Donna, come out it's no use staying in there" he shouted.

Before Donna could leave the TARDIS the doors slammed shut, the supreme dalek accused them of treachery and threw the TARDIS through a trap door and into a burning inferno…killing Donna. Rose held back a sob as she could feel the TARDIS scream in her head and she held onto the Doctor's hand tightly who seemed to be frozen in shock. Jack lashed out at the dalek and got shot. The four of them got led into the vaults to where Davros was.

Davros kept babbling about a prophecy, about how Cann (who looked like he had gone a bit loopy since they last saw him) went into the fires of time and saw the end of all things.

Mickey and Sarah Jane had just managed to get Jackie out of the way of the reality bomb and into safety on their side of the door when a sudden banging sound could be heard in the ventilation and suddenly a hole was made and a slightly charred Jack Harkness stood out.

"I climb two hundred yards of ventilation and who do I find? Mickey Mouse!"

"Captain Cheesecake" Mickey snapped back.

"Come here!" Jack said and the pair hugged "and it's Beefcake to you"

"And that's enough hugging" Mickey said pulling away. "Jackie meet your son in law Jack. Jack meet your mother in law Jackie"

Jack turned to Jackie and grinned down at her "Captain Jack Harkness"

Jackie glared at his, examining his face before declaring "you'll do! Come here and give me a proper hug" Jack reached over and pulled Jackie in a tight hug lifting her in the air a good foot. "Oh I like him better than that bloody Doctor, Gwen has good taste. But honey aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Can't die all thanks to Rose, now you're stuck with me as your son in law forever"

"Could think of worse son in laws to have" Jackie said obviously thinking about the Doctor, Jack decided it might be best to leave out that Rose and the Doctor were married…and that Rose was an alien.

The Doctor, Rose, Rosemary and Gwen were standing in their separate cells in silence. Gwen was holding her six month bump protectively while the others stood there in completely still. That was when they heard Martha's voice.

"This is UNIT; I repeat this is UNIT requesting contact with the Crucible"

"Put her through" the Doctor said "let me speak to her"

A screen appeared and Martha's face filled it.

"Doctor? Rose? Gwen? What the hell was Jack thinking letting you out of the Hub?"

"I'm pregnant not handicapped, even fact handicapped people aren't useless in an invasion either" Gwen snapped.

"What is it that UNIT want?" Davros asked looking bored.

"We're giving you an option. Leave now…or we use this" Martha held up a small flat black square "the Osterhagen key with this I will set off twenty nuclear missiles that are buried beneath the Earth's crust blowing the Earth up"

"Who thought of that?" the Doctor exploded "well someone called Osterhagen I suppose but still Martha don't use it"

"I have to" Martha whispered "because I worked out that the Earth must be important for them and if I blow it up they'll be stopped"

Before the Doctor could retort something back another screen popped up with Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie on it.

"Oh my god that's my Mum" Gwen and Rose said in awe.

"Hellooooooooo boys and girls!" Jack drawled "now we have a proposition for you" he held up a small crystal linked up with wires "you leave Earth alone or we blow up the Crucible"

Jack was suddenly pushed away by Jackie who was staring at Gwen "Gwen Tyler are you pregnant?"

"Yes" Gwen mumbled

"And you thought to go head in to a battle like this! What were you thinking? Oh wait you weren't! This is something I would expected from Rose not you!"

"DOMESTICS LATER!" the Doctor shouted "god I hate family reunions"

"So you have a choice" Martha said ignoring the Doctor "the Earth or the Crucible"

"The Doctor's soul has been revealed" Cann sang.

"See what you create Doctor?" Davros said "you make weapons out of people"

"Don't listen to them" Rose hissed "you don't!"

"But I do" the Doctor whispered "look what I did to you, you became the Bad Wolf and you were a weapon"

"No!" Rose snarled "I am no weapon and neither are they. You don't make weapons you make heroes"

"Enough of this" Davros said and Martha and the group were pulled into the same room as them. "Are these your warriors Doctor? Pretty pathetic if you ask me"

"Yeah? Well we didn't" Jackie snapped crossing her arms.

Before anyone could say another word, the welcoming sound of the TARDIS could be heard. The Doctor looked shocked, Rose was muttering her thanks and the others were jumping up and down in happiness. The TARDIS appeared in front of them and the doors opened to reveal another Doctor charging at Davros…only to be stopped and locked in his own cell.

"Bloody useful he is" Jackie muttered sarcastically

"There are two of you!" Rose exclaimed "why is there two of you?"

"Well there's two of you!" the Doctor argued "why can't there be two of me?"

Donna came running out and headed towards the weapon the new Doctor dropped only to be flung into the air by an electric shot from Davros.

Davros cackled manically "really Doctor this is pathetic. Stand by humans and watch the end of everything"

They watch the screen, breathing heavily in dreadful anticipation, utterly powerless.

Slightly breathless, Donna pulls herself upright behind a control panel. Throughout the countdown, they exchange glances, bracing themselves...

"Five... four... three... two... one..."

The bomb powers down, the screen goes dead. An alarm sounds. Daleks, Humans and the Doctor look around in confusion

_  
_"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Donna smiles confidently, flicking a switch easily "That button there!"

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor cries, bemused.

Donna grins "Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

"You will suffer for this" Davros swears.

Donna cocks her head on one side as if she doesn't think so, somehow. She flicks a switch, electrocuting Davros' arm. He shrieks.

"Oh...! Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion" Donna cries.

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouts furiously.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" a Dalek barks. Another one follows.

The Doctor looks fearful but Donna does not seem bothered in the slightest - she merely presses a few buttons, flicks a few switches.

And the Daleks power down, their blaster-guns twitch uncontrollably.

"Weapons non-functional!" a Dalek shouts.

"What? Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna continues.

"How did you work that out?" The Doctor gasped, stunned "You..."

"Time Lord" The New Doctor states "Part Time Lord".

"Part Human!" Donna cries happily "Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological met crisis".

"My head hurts" Gwen said "explain it slowly"

"Touched his hand and made a new Doctor whose half human but he gave me a bit of DNA making me half Time Lord" Donna said "Doctor-Donna the Ood saw it coming. You just got yourself an annoying sister Doctor"

"EX-TERMINATE" the daleks screeched

"And spin" Donna shouted flicking something that sent the daleks twirling round the floor "terrible dancers these daleks aren't they?"

She presses a button, turns a dial - and they spin the other way, their upper and lower halves facing in different directions.

"What did you do?" The New Doctor asks.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator" Donna replies with ease.

"But that's brilliant!" The New Doctor beams.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor asks The New Doctor.

"Because you two... were just Time Lords!" Donna grins, loving it "You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of Human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you –"gestures to herself "Best temp in Chiswick?" she wiggles her fingers in typing motion "A hundred words per minute!"

"Ha!" The New Doctor grins.

The Daleks are rolling around uncontrollably. "System malfunction— Motor causing interference—".

Jack darts into the TARDIS.

"Come on then, boys! Rosie Pose" Donna cries "We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron".

"Stop it at once!" Davros shouts.

Jack emerges from the TARDIS with his and Rosemary's guns. "Mickey!" he chucks a gun to Mickey.

"You will desist!" Davros barks.

Mickey halts Davros; gun pointed in his face "Just stay where you are, Mister".

"Out of the way!" Jack cries, kicking a Dalek out of the way, sending it spinning off down a corridor.

Rosemary and Sarah Jane push a Dalek away between them.

"Good to see you again!" Sarah-Jane smiled.

"Yeah, you too!" Rosemary cries back.

The Dalek is sent flying off, babbling to itself - it thuds into the opposite wall. Martha pushes one away, too.

"Ready?" Donna asks The Doctors "And reverse!" she and the Doctors ease out two rods each on the controls.

"Off you go, Clom" The Doctor says.

"Back home, Adipose Three!" The New Doctor smiles.

Donna flicks two switches with her hands, one with her foot "Shallacatop! Pyrovilia!"

"The Lost Moon of Poosh. Topping. Ha!" Rose said beaming at the Doctors and Donna.

"Ha!" The New Doctor grins.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jack said "three Doctors, one in a redhead. Plus two Roses, plus all of us…are any of you thinking what I am right now?"

"No and if you even think about it again there'll be no sex for you till our child is eighteen, ka-peesh?" Gwen said hands on her hips.

"Yes Gwen" Jack said looking sulky.

You're so unique that the timelines were converging on you. Human Being with a Time Lord brain" The Doctor tells Donna.

"But you promised me, Dalek Cann" Davros turns to Dalek Cann "Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Cann giggles.

"Oh, I think he did" The Doctor states "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages... Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time. Rose felt him manipulate it all"

"This would always have happened" Dalek Cann adds "I only helped, Doctor".

"You... betrayed the Daleks?" Davros croaks out.

"I SAW the Daleks" Dalek Cann replies "What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'no more'..."

"Heads up!" Jack cries.

The Supreme Dalek descends.

"Davros, you have betrayed us" Supreme Dalek states.

"It was Dalek Cann!" Davros cries.

"The Vault will be purged!" Supreme Dalek shouts "You will all be exterminated!" he sends a death ray towards the central column causing sparks to fly.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack cries. He uses his gun to blast the Supreme Dalek in half.

The Doctor examines the central column "Oh, we've lost the magnetron! And there's only one planet left oh –"he laughs "Guess which one. Look, we can use the TARDIS!" He runs into the TARDIS.

The New Doctor flicks switches_ "_Holding Earth stability... maintaining atmospheric shell".

"The prophecy must complete" Dalek Cann adds.

"Don't listen to him" Davros interrupts.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor" Dalek Cann continues.

The New Doctor stops caught by his words** "**He's right... Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!"

"Just— just wait for the Doctor" Donna says hurriedly.

The New Doctor looks at her** "**I am the Doctor" moves around "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds... Blasting them BACK!"

The Daleks explode, one by one, screaming. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, sees the chaos -

"What've you done?!" The Doctor cries, horrified.

"Fulfilling the prophecy" The New Doctor replied.

Everyone inside the Vault is sent flying around - the New Doctor observes with a wild expression in his eyes.

"Do you know what you've done?!" The Doctor screams angrily "Now get in the TARDIS!"

People began to run in and the Doctor counted them all "me, Rose, Rosemary, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jackie, Mickey, Donna, Jack, oh hurry up Gwen!"

"You try running with a six month pregnancy bump!" Gwen snapped, the Doctor sighed and grabbed hold of her firmly and hauled her in pushing her into Jackie's open arms.

With the help of Torchwood and K-9 they managed to pull the Earth back into place. The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack and Sarah Jane piloted the TARDIS the way it should have been. Everyone felt relieved and happy.

But soon it was time to say goodbye.


	65. Forever

They were orbiting Earth while everyone was hugging and celebrating, Jack had actually suggested that they should bring out the Hyper Vodka and have a proper party…everyone turned the idea down

They were orbiting Earth while everyone was hugging and celebrating, Jack had actually suggested that they should bring out the Hyper Vodka and have a proper party…everyone turned the idea down. Jackie was now lecturing Gwen about going out into danger while being pregnant.

"Mum I've been cooped up in that bloody Hub for a good month, I needed to get out and the Earth needed saving" Gwen snapped.

Jackie sighed "only my daughters would call going out into dangerous situations a way to get fresh air"

Rose had joined them at this time and pulled Jackie into a huge hug "thought I would never see you again" she mumbled "though I haven't forgiven you for making a clone of me"

"It was just an experiment, I was just as surprised to see that it actually worked" Jackie said dismissively "besides she gets on brilliantly with your brother, Tony I called him"

"We have a brother?" Rose whispered.

"Yeah, here I got a photo of him" Jackie said pulling out a small photo "the two of you can share it because I know there's no chance of you two coming back with me"

Rose plucked the photo out of Jackie's hand and she and Gwen stared at it. The photo must have been taken recently since Tony looked about three; he had strawberry blonde hair and warm hazel eyes.

"He's gorgeous" Gwen whispered.

"Going to be a heart breaker" Rose said firmly.

Jackie didn't answer, she was glaring at Rose's left hand "Rose…are you married?" oh please tell me it's not to himself"

"Ok I won't…Gwen will instead" Rose said backing way very quickly.

Both Doctors ended up running as fast as they could to avoid Jackie's slap.

They had dropped Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack and Gwen off and to their surprise Mickey followed them as well, saying there was nothing left for him in the parallel world anymore. They set the TARDIS to drift in the vortex for a while and brought the New Doctor and Rosemary to their bedroom to have a talk.

"The walls between worlds are closing and we'll need to take Jackie home soon" the Doctor said "when we do…we're leaving you there with her"

"What?" the New Doctor and Rosemary snarled.

"We can't have two Roses and two Doctors running around in the same TARDIS" Rose said quietly "we'll end up killing each other"

"I can't leave!" the New Doctor said "I won't leave my wife; I can't try and love someone who is her but not her"

"This is why we're erasing your memory" the Doctor said "both of yours"

"You can't do that!" Rosemary snapped "it's not right or fair, Doctor I came back for you!"

"And you'll have me" the Doctor said

"He's not you!" Rosemary argued back.

"And she's not Rose!" the New Doctor said looking just as upset as Rosemary.

"I'm sorry" Rose murmured "but we have to erase your memories, you Doctor have memories of a relationship that never existed for Rosemary it won't be fair for Rosemary"

"We'll create a whole new story, a tragic one with a happy ending" the Doctor said "Rose was lost to the parallel world during Canary Wharf, you couldn't find a way to her but you found a little gap, enough to send a message and when you talked she told you that she loved you"

"And you being an idiot said quite right too" Rose jumped in "you were going to say it back when the two minutes were up and then suddenly Donna appears. You have an adventure and then you meet Martha and a whole new round of adventures followed"

"Martha left, the Titanic crashed through and you met Astrid but she died. And finally you meet Donna again and whole new round of adventures…finally Rose comes back and all of this happens. You're back on Bad Wolf Bay-"

"She's demanding to know what was the end of that sentence" Rose interrupts "the Time Lord won't say it and you want her so much. You love her and you're willing to fight for her. So you whisper it in her ear and she kisses you. It's the start of the adventure you thought you'd never have"

Rose pressed her hands against Rosemary's temples and the Doctor did the same to his human counterpart. Soon the story was painted in their heads; Rose Tyler was stuck in a parallel world coming back to the Doctor and ends up with the Human one. Both the New Doctor and Rosemary lost consciousness.

They told Jackie what they did, she wasn't exactly pleased but if it meant she was going to have her daughter by her side then that was good enough for her, even if it did mean that she had to put up with the Human Doctor.

"Jackie, there is a side effect" the Doctor murmured "while planting the false memories…we sort of gotten rid of some very important ones"

"Like?" Jackie asked suspiciously

"To them Gwen Tyler never existed. Rose was an only child. You can never mention Gwen to Rosemary or my human self"

"It's a huge price to pay" Jackie muttered "but I'll pay it. I'll look after them"

"Thank you"

They dropped them off at the mansion and told Pete who promised to get word round Torchwood so no one would accidentally mention the truth round Rose. When they got back they found Donna lounging on the captain's chair drinking tea.

"I like tea now" she said "all because of you Space-Boy! Before I loved coffee and tea made me feel ill now it's the other way round. Do you realise how bloody confusing that is? Now I was thinking of going to Felspoon, Felspoon, Felspoon, Felspoon, Felspoon – oh god what's happening?"

"There's never been a Human/Time Lord Met crisis" Rose said "the Time Lord Mind is burning you up"

"But I feel fine! Perfect! Amazing! Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, brilliant – oh god!"

"You're going to die" the Doctor said "unless we…"

"NO! No I want to stay with you and Rose! I want to travel and have adventures, don't do this to me!"

"I'm so, so sorry" the Doctor said.

Tears fell down Donna's cheek "I was going to stay with you two…forever"

"I know" the Doctor whispered "but we had the…best of times"

Rose closed her eyes, unable to watch the Doctor erase Donna's memories. She shivered as she heard Donna's pleading and shouts and she fell on to the floor shaking as the Doctor took Donna home.

He came back soaked; it must have been raining outside. She looked up at him and saw the depressed, mourning expression on his face. She reached up and took his hand.

"I thought you would hate me" the Doctor murmured rubbing her hand with his thumb "to what I did to Donna"

"Never" Rose whispered "I love you to much. I'm going to stay with you forever"

She was the only one apart from Jack that can actually keep that promise.


	66. Owen's Mistake

It was a crisp and cool Halloween morning

It was a crisp and cool Halloween morning. Ianto and Melody were out getting costumes for a costume party they were going that night, Mickey was in Scotland for his mandatory holiday and Jack, Tosh and Owen were out catching a few rabid weevils. Gwen was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork when suddenly her knickers were soaked to the bone, her eye's widened. Her waters have just broken.

The contractions started small and far away from one another, so Gwen decided to continue working it was about an hour when they became painful and only seconds between on another. This was happening to quick Gwen thought; it's not supposed to happen this quickly.

Damn Jack Harkness, it's all his fault Gwen thought as a contraction took her by surprise, she stumbled across to the Med-bay as she fished through her pocket for her mobile. She pulled it away and used speed dial to get Jack.

"Gwen? We're just putting the weevils back into the sewers, what's wrong?"

"I'm…in….labour….get…your…fifty first…century…arse…here…NOW!" Gwen hissed in between heavy pants.

"You're in labour? As in having the baby now?"

"Yes that's usually what in labour means"

"Owen, Tosh, guess what? I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY! NOW!"

"JACK GET HERE NOW BEFORE I TELL OWEN TO WRING YOUR NECK!" Gwen shrieked.

"Be there in five minutes sweetie" Jack said cheerfully…too cheerfully for Gwen's liking.

True to his word Jack, Owen and Tosh were there in five minutes. Jack scooped Gwen up into a huge embrace, grinning like a maniac.

"We're going to be parents Gwen, imagine that" Jack said happily putting Gwen down on to the bed and ripping her jeans off "you can't wear this while giving birth"

"Owen get him out before I slap him" Gwen hissed, Jack grabbed hold of Gwen's hand and kissed it.

"You wouldn't do that to me" he said "you need me to hold your hand"

"Blimey" Owen said "the head is already half way out, you just need to push Gwen"

Gwen scrunched her face up pushing, screaming and cursing Jack when suddenly a baby wail broke could be heard and Owen was holding up a baby.

"It's a boy" he said "congratulations"

"Yes! We have a Jack Jr!"

"Oh we're not calling our son Jack Jr" Gwen said crossing her arms "it would be to confusing"

Owen cut the Bilbo cord and cleaned the baby up wrapping it in some bed sheets for the Med-bay bed when Gwen suddenly let out a scream.

"What's happening?" Jack asked looking panicked.

"It's probably just the after shocks or…" Owen trailed off.

"Or…?" Jack pressed.

"Well let's just say I was confused that your son didn't have the three legs and three arms that he had in the sonogram"

"We're having twins!?" Jack exclaimed "bloody hell Owen what sort of doctor are you if you can't work a sonogram and tell the difference between single pregnancies and multiple ones?"

"One that doesn't specialize in pregnancies" Owen snapped.

There was a sound of a gunshot and Jack crumpled to the floor, Gwen was clutching to the gun, panting heavily "stop talking and get this baby out of me" she hissed.

"Yes Ma'am" Owen said running to Gwen's side.

This one took much longer than the first one, three hours where Jack kept getting shot at by Gwen who was screaming out curses at him. Finally the sound of the baby wailing.

"Congratulations, you have a girl" Owen said.

"Oh thank god it's over" Gwen whispered collapsing back on to the bed.

"Yes thank god" Jack said sitting up "you ruined my shirt, this was my favourite as well"

"How can you tell? They all look the same" Owen muttered passing the babies to Jack and Gwen.

"So what are you going to call them?"

It had been two days since the babies were born and Ianto was filling out the birth certificates for them.

"Well we decided to call the girl Stella which means star. Stella Rose Harkness and for the boy Liam Boe Harkness"

"Boe after the planet I'm from" Jack said staring down at Liam who was cradled in his arms.

"Stella and Liam born on Halloween, with the parents of Jack Harkness and Gwen Harkness and the environment they're going to grow up in they're going to need all the luck they get" Ianto muttered filling the certificates out.

**Authors note: I'm going on hiatus for this story. This story is put on hold till the next DW or Torchwood episode. I want to thank you all for your reviews so far and I look forwards to them in the future. **


	67. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I admit I lost inspiration for this fic. I had other story plans that occupied my mind and when I got asked by many readers to now write the specials I found I no longer had an interest in this fic either. So I decided to write this epilogue and end it. I would like to thank all my reviewers, people who added this to story alert and favourites, especially Tvnut who not only encouraged me throughout this but ended up being a very valuable friend. **

A girl that looked no older than twenty one sat in a plastic garden chair outside a busy cafe on a busy market square. She watched the mixed species walk by behind her sunglasses, various ones that she had seen all before in her very long life much to her surprise a Sontaran was trying to buy a toy gun not so far away.

"Star-Girl" Pulled out of her thoughts Stella Harkness turned to face her twin brother, the only reliable relative in her opinion. The rest of her family were either dead or insane. "Jenny has just arrived and you haven't said hi yet"

"Hello Jenny" Stella said pulling out the third chair. "Do sit down; we haven't seen each other in ages"

"Five months for me" Jenny said grinning. "It's been hectic; we only just got rid off River Song"

"I thought you liked River" Liam Boe said sipping his tea.

"Oh I do but she enjoys Mum and Dad's arguments a bit too much if you ask me" Jenny said rolling her eyes. "They spent two days arguing over who was supposed to stock up on toilet paper"

"Sounds like Auntie Rose and the Doctor all right" Stella said laughing.

"I don't understand why we don't call him Uncle Doctor" Liam said to his twin.

"Because it sounds stupid" Stella said. "Also he looked mortified about anything remotely domestic, how his and Auntie Rose's marriage lasts I'll never know"

"So any news about your father?" Jenny asked.

"Dad...hmmm...i think I might have seen him in the Red District not so long ago" Liam Boe said screwing his face up in thought. "But I can't be sure. It's rare for him to keep in contact now we don't need him"

"He's had it hard though" Stella said sympathetically. "I mean before Mum died everything was little strained due to that incident in 2009"

"What happened?" Jenny asked. "I don't think anyone has ever told me"

"Bunch of alien gits tried to kidnap all the children for the drug trade" Liam Boe said looking disgusted. "Spoke through the children's mouth and caused mass panic. Dad was on a hit list due to something that happened in the 60's not clear what, he won't tell us"

"Too ashamed" Stella said stirring another sugar cube into her tea. "The aliens managed to kill Tosh and Owen during negotiation. Then Mum finds out that Dad wasn't completely loyal to her during their century separation...well not that she could blame him, Dad was practically a sex-addict"

"Our big sister, Alice had a son who Dad used to mess about with some sort of signal causing the aliens to run" Liam Boe sighed. "Poor Stephen couldn't cope and died. Alice refused to do anything with us now"

"Us? She didn't know we existed" Stella pointed out. "She isn't immortal like us either, we're only immortal because...what was it Jenny?"

"Dad says it's to do with the time radiation that Aunt Gwen had. It was compatible with what made Jack immortal thus making you two immortal as well" Jenny explained.

"Why don't you call Dad, Uncle Jack?" Liam Boe asked.

"You can't call someone who slept with uncle" Jenny explained.

"Oh. Ew. That's disgusting" Stella said pulling a face, Liam Boe looked rather green. "Anyway, wrecked with grieve Dad buggered off for six months, he came back took Mum and us leaving poor Ianto and Mel on Earth and continued to run ever since"

"Mum died in 2039 not so bad really" Liam Boe said thoughtfully. "We visited Ianto only to find he and Mel tried to continue Torchwood without us and died fighting. We split from Dad, meeting up with the Doctor and got him to drop us off at a different time zone"

"So we could have our own adventures. Bit boring hanging with you lot, no offense"

"None taken" Jenny laughed. "It's not all boring with us though; Mum's regenerated the third time now. Looks gorgeous bit like those 1930 black and white pictures. Though Dad really can't keep his hands off of her" Jenny shook her head. "What about Mickey, wasn't he supposed to be working there as well?"

"Buggered off to Torchwood Two long before that happened" Stella said dismissively. "How about the siblings?" Stella asked.

Jenny groaned. "All so angsty still"

"I can't believe you're stuck with your parents' clones kids" Liam Boe said. "I mean it's a bit impossible to jump dimensions and aren't they human?"

"Extended lives, they grow incredibly slow. We only just got Ivy over her teenage years which by the way have taken two decades" Jenny complained. "Donna still blames Dad and Mum for playing god and deciding what the clones should do. Jack is still attempting to touch anything he isn't supposed to, he's worse than Dad! Robbie is still pranking everyone; I woke up with my hair green last week. Nightmare honestly!"

"Still could have been worse" Stella pointed out.

"Could have been better" Jenny shot back. "Why did my parents have to go and get clones?" she asked the sky. "They were rather screwed up parents to have such angsty kids"

"Well you always did say you wanted siblings" Liam Boe said grinning. "And instead of having natural born ones because your parents said, what was it?"

"That their lives were too chaotic to bring up a baby" Stella said rolling her eyes at her twin. "They got a point really, I mean looked how messed up our lives were"

"Yeah but it's not so bad, after all we're got each other" Liam Boe said grinning even more at his twin. "When someone's not running off with another bloke"

"Does it matter? After all we're family and we always find each other, like Mum and Auntie Rose did"

"Yeah, we're Twins in Time aren't we?"

"Just like they were Sisters in Time" Jenny chimed in.


End file.
